Le Destinée
by Elv
Summary: 4/9/09 Chapter XIX is up! Mikan left Natsume & her friends a year ago, and now she's back. With new abilities and new threats, will she be able to survive and conquer the obstacles in her life? Minor OOC #1
1. Prologue

This is my prologue of my first fic. Please RxR! Thanks! **  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! **

* * *

**...+ P r o l o g u e +...**

* * *

"_Natsume..." a faint voice can be heard._

"_Who's there?" Natsume replied._

"_Natsume..." the voice is fainter this time._

"_Is that you, Polka dots?" Natsume asked, with a hint frustration in his tone._

"_Nat--" the voice stopped before it could finish its sentence._

"_Oi, where are you?" Natsume looked everywhere around him but only to find darkness surrounding him and there was nobody._

_Suddenly a big "BANG", or "PIERCE" rather could be heard._

"_Nat-su-me... r-run..." the voice said again, louder and heavy breaths could be heard._

"_Oi Mikan, what are talking about?! Where are you?!" It was more like a statement, rather than a question. Natsume could feel his whole body trembling as he speak._

"_Sa..yo..na..ra..." the voice shuttered and it stopped._

"_Oi, Mikan!" there was no response._

"_Mikan! Mikan!! MIKAN!!!!!" Natsume shouted with all his might._

* * *

**Here goes the prologue! I know it's short. But prologues should be short right? I'll update as soon as possible! Please review! Flames are accepted!**


	2. The Promise

**La Destinee**

**Chapitre One –** _the __Promise_

**02.08.12**

**by: Mich**

Natsume woke up sweating profusely. Beads of sweat can be seen dripping from the edge of his chin.

"Damn!" I cursed beneath my heavy breaths.

"Screw these nightmares." I panted as I moved myself towards my special-star bathroom.

I washed my face in the basin with cold water.

_What am I doing_, I thought to myself.

I dried my face with a dry towel and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning.

I went back to my bed and laid flat on it. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to woo myself to sleep. But it was useless.

The dreams, are as if, rounds of lightning to my brain. They shock it and I can never go back to sleep after that.

I stood up and walked towards the window.

The Sakura Tree was just outside. It used to be our spot. I shifted my eyes towards the starry sky. There was no moon.

It was her favourite.. A night sky occupied with uncountable sparkling stars, and there was no moon.. The sky of that night was exactly the same..

_I remembered lying under the tree, quickly dozing off to the cool breeze and the tranquil surroundings when she called my name. _

_'Ne, Natsume.' _

_I remembered she called me that._

_I was slightly annoyed. 'What?' I remember responding with that._

_She pouted at me._

_"__Mo, Natsume.. Can't you be more kind to me? We're__14__and we've known each other for four years. Why are you still being so mean to me?_

_I remembered she whispered and landed a soft punch on my arm as she sat beside me.__ Her knees were curled up to her chest and she hummed a tune in the quiet garden._

_I wasn't too surprised. She changed a lot. __**WE**__ changed a lot. And what she said was true. We knew each other for four years and boy, did we change massively. _

_Her default hairstyle wasn't the pigtails anymore. Though I was very unpleased at first because that meant there would be one less way to disturb her, but as days past I saw how she grew even more beautiful than she already is._

_And her smile. Her radiant smile. Her un-extinguishable upbeat spirit. _

_I would be lying if I say that I wasn't the least moved._

_I didn't answer to the possibly rhetoric statement and closed my eyes again. I listened to her tune and I was slowly already going to..._

_"__Ne, Natsume.."_

_She always do that. And I kinda got used to it already._

_"Hm?" I responded quietly._

_"Now that I think about it. You never did once call me by my first name, or my last name even. So... can I ask you of a favour.."_

_I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. She was nervously biting her lower lip._

_"__Um.. Can.. Can you call me by my name? For now.. Once is enough__.."_

_I looked at her questioningly. She didn't dare look at me._

_"__Why should I?__"_

_At that point my heart was throbbing at quite an irregular pace, and I wasn't sure what to do. The moment I said that phrase, I felt like punching myself on the face and asking, 'why the hell did you say that.'_

_"Just."_

_Her one-word answer startled me a little._

_I snapped away when she turned her face to look at me._

_"I don't want to."_

_I was officially the biggest jerk in the whole Gakuen Alice._

_She looked a wee bit surprised, and her expression immediately turned into a mask of disappointment._

_"I'm sorry." she whispered as she lowered her face._

_Before I could say anything else, she turned to look at me again. I quickly put on a poker face._

_"I think I'll just go."_

_She brushed the dust off her skirt and tried to stand up._

_I didn't know what I was thinking, but my body just reacted by itself. My hand got hold of her wrist and pulled her down beside me._

_It was an awkward moment when I realized what I was doing. She looked at me questioningly and waited for me to say something, I suppose._

_"Sorry." I started off, "...just, not now."_

_What came later was a surprise._

_She hugged me, tight._

_I felt she shaking her head. "It's okay." she paused. "Just one more thing though."_

_**"Promise me that you'll live and smile. At least for me."**_

She left the school after that. No one knew where she went. Not even her best friend. I'm pretty sure Naru knew where she was, but despite my many many violent attempts to make him speak, his lips were unfortunately sealed.

The class became a lot quieter. Even though my love for silence was still there, it was just never the same. Imai interacted so much less with the class, Ruka got even quieter than before, and that is just to name a few. And Jinno's class got so much boring-er without her around.

My terrain of thoughts were interrupted when a book suddenly fell from my bookshelf. I walked towards the item and picked it up. It was a scrapbook given by her during my fourteenth birthday. There were pictures and each of them told their own story - our memories before she was gone.

I've regretted all my life, and the one I regret most among so many other things, was not calling her by her name when she requested for me to do so.

And it's been a year. **And every day I wished she was still here**.

* * *

**Hello there! I noticed that I've not updated this story for three years now! I'm terribly sorry.**

**I'm revising each chapter and I'll eventually finish off the story at the end!**

**Stay tuned! :3**

**And oh, do leave a review please! :D**

**xoxo.**


	3. Déjà Vu

_I've regretted all my life, and the one I regret most among so many other things, was not calling her by her name when she requested for me to do so._

_And it's been a year. __**And every day I wished she was still here.**_

**La Destinee**

**Chapitre Two –** **Déjà Vu**

**03.08.12**

**by: Mich**

When the first ray of sunlight hit my face only did I realise I'd been standing there for the past four hours, revisiting much of the past.

I took a hot bath and changed into uniform. I toasted a slice of whole meal and brewed myself some coffee.

**KNOCK.**

"Natsume? Can I come in?" a voice sounded out from behind the door.

"Ruka? Come in. The door is not locked." Ireplied while sipping my coffee and reading the newspapers.

The door creaked open and Ruka appeared.

"Hey it's already 7:25am. Class starts at 7:30am." Ruka said as he checked his watch.

"Okay, hold on I'll finish up the coffee."

I quickly gulped his last sip of coffee and locked my room after Ruka.

Honestly, nothing changed much outside class. The pesky fangirls are still there, their squeals becoming much more annoying and unbearable though. And considering my lack of sleep the night before, my patience is wearing really, really thin.

I clicked my fingers in my pockets and flashed a smirk when the girls started screaming. Yep, those are my flames on their skirts alright.

"Natsume.." I heard my friend murmur beside me, but I paid no heed.

"Let's go." I said as I walked ahead of Ruka. My pace gradually became slower as I recalled a certain little incident around the corner of this particular wall.

_**"Ouch!" **_

_I remember she would scream one decibel louder than her usual pitch whenever she bump into someone at this corner of the wall and fall on her butt._

_And that someone was usually me._

_I remember teasing her about bumping into me every single day, if she really that desperate for my attention._

_But of course, I would rather die than to admit that, I was the one who wanted her attention._

_And of course, I would then be slammed back with words of accusations such as 'pervert', 'stalker' or anything along the lines._

_She would continue throwing insults while I walk into the classroom with Ruka, whom would throw her an apologetic look. She then would stomp into the class with anger etched on her face. _

_Every day, __**without fail.**_

I think Ruka kind-of realised I was recalling one of those moments because I was just standing there and looking into thin air. He pulled my arm and prompted me to enter class.

"Don't think too much." he whispered to me as we stepped into class.

The class was noisy as usual, but the noise was just a little bit different. We walked to our seats and settled ourselves in. Ruka started petting his rabbit while I fished out a manga from my bag. I flipped a few pages and stopped.

I was thinking again.

"Your book is upside down."

I didn't answer but instead asked, "Ruka, who's teaching?"

He stopped petting his rabbit and looked at me hesitantly. "It's Narumi..." He knew I was going to play truant again.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the exit.

The door slammed open when I was just about to reach my hand towards the handle.

_Shit_, I muttered in my head. Imagine what would happen to my hand if it was there when the door was opened.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" a voice chirped.

The voice was awfully familiar. My eyes quickly scanned the exit and it was a girl.

_An awfully familiar girl, that is._

"I'm really sorry Natsume!" the girl bowed repeatedly, her long wavy locks followed suit.

**"Mikan?"**

* * *

**A short chapter eh!**

**Stay tune for more revised chapters! ;)**

**Before you press next, a review pleaseeee? :D**

**xoxo.**


	4. The Return

_"I'm really sorry Natsume!" the girl bowed repeatedly, her long wavy locks followed suit._

_**"Mikan?"**_

**La Destinee**

**Chapitre Three - **_the __Return_

**03.08.12**

**Mich.**

"Hey!" the girl punched me playfully on the arm. "Finally calling me by my name now, are you now?"

There was a pleased grin plastered on her face.

"Ahh... feels good to be back. Hey Nat-"

She stopped talking when I suddenly hugged her. I could hear gasps around us.

"And I'm so glad that you're back."

"Nat-Natsume?" she stammered, "Are you alright?"

_"**Hyuga.**"_

A female voice suddenly echoed in my head. She called my last name, and I couldn't recognize whose it was.

I broke the hug and searched for the source of the voice.

_"Hyuga. Release me."_

My hands were still on her shoulders and I snapped to look at her.

Her expression was one I'd never seen before. That expression wasn't of Mikan, I was sure.

I pushed her away and stared at her.

Her unusual expression quickly disappeared and she became her bubbly self again. The Mikan I once knew.

"I'm happy to see you too Natsume!" she beamed at me as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now who is this guy who is acting so familiar with Mikan?"

It was a male's voice.

"Aki!"

"Who are you?" I hissed at him.

"I'm Himoru Aki." he introduced himself. "My dad is Japanese and my mom is American-Korean. I transferred from Alice Academy in America."

"And how did you know her?" I pointed at Mikan.

"Private. And confidential." he answered dryly. "Can we enter class now?"

_Private and confidential!?_

"Oh. Sure." Mikan turned to look at me. "Are you going to skip Narumi-sensei's class again?

I didn't get to answer her yet, but I suppose it was a rhetoric question when she turned away and walked into class. Himoru went in after her.

I gritted my teeth and reluctantly walked to my seat.

"Hi Ruka-pyon, long time no see."

I observed how she beamed at my seatmate.

"Ruka-pyon?" Ruka, who was searching food for his pet rabbit from his bag raised his head. "MIKAN?"

"Mikan? Mikan-chan? Sakura-san?" whispers could be heard throughout the silent classroom.

Ruka coughed as he returned to his calm composure. I plopped down next to him and slammed my bag on the seat next to me.

"No place for you here."

Ruka quickly nudged me with his elbow and Mikan looked disappointed.

"But-"

"Let's find somewhere else to sit." Himoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the bench.

Just then Naru entered the classroom. He was, as usual, a little too beamy.

"Good morning class! I believe that you all know that today we have two new classmates? Let's welcome them!" Naru applauded and prompted for them to stand up.

Both Himoru and Mikan went to the front of the class. Himoru introduced himself while Mikan just greeted everyone with a big smile.

"Aki-kun and Mikan-chan, as you all know I am your homeroom teacher. Well.. Today will be a self-study day. I'm going to attend an urgent meeting in the faculty room now. So everyone please make friends with Aki-kun and Mikan-chan. That's all for today! Adieu!"

Aaaaand... he's gone.

The class, however, did not turn noisy. There were whispers around and the students gave each other a knowing look.

I didn't quite comprehend the silence, and neither did Ruka.

Himoru and Mikan found themselves an empty bench and settled themselves in. No one went over to their seats to talk to them and everyone just minded their own businesses.

It was unusual, because the class usually would flock towards the new students and ask them nonsensical questions - some which I find utterly ridiculous and idiotic.

The class slowly grew louder as the students returned to their routine, but no one approached the bench the new students were in.

_Something is wrong. But nonetheless, the tradition follows._

"Oy new guy."

I called from my seat.

The class became quiet again and everyone turned to look at me.

"What's your Alice?"

"My Alice?" he asked back. I saw Mikan quickly grabbed his arm and muttered a soft 'No'.

"Don't make me repeat." I glared at him.

"So you want to know after all.." he smirked at me.

"Spit it out!"

My patience was wearing thin. I slowly raised my palm and conjured some blue flames above it.

The class gasped.

Himoru clicked his tongue. "A Fire wielder are we now."

"Stop it."

A voice rang across the room and my flames were extinguished. I was confused for a moment before realizing it was Mikan's doing. I didn't expect that her Nullification could take effect at such a far distance.

_Maybe something did happen when she left._

**BRRR**

My phone started vibrating, and it was a message from Persona.

_'Meet at Northern Forest now. Old spot. Persona._' the message wrote.

I clicked my tongue and grabbed my bag.

"Persona." I answered Ruka's questioning look. I didn't look back because I know Ruka would definitely have this worried expression on his face, and I didn't like that.

**BAM**

The door almost broke.

_**Northern Forest**_

A figure was seen standing below a tree, as if waiting for someone. The guy had a black cloak on and a white mask was covering the upper-part of his face. Beside him stood another figure, it was much slimmer and slender than the guy's and it had a mask covering its face.

"Natsume you're late." Persona said as he saw his greatest masterpiece jumping from branches to branches before landing on his spot.

"Tch, whatever." he replied. He noticed a red-haired lady with a white-neko mask fixed on her face. He observed the girl. The girl's hair was tied up into a high ponytail and there were some long wavy locks dangling over her ears . Her hair was blazing red. He couldn't guess who the girl was. He wasn't sure if he had seen this girl anywhere in the school before.

"Who is she?" he said pointedly.

"Please introduce yourself to your partner." Persona spoke with a rather hauntly voice to the girl standing beside him.

"Partner?" he interjected.

"Yes, sir." the girl spoke at a serious tone.

The girl took a few steps towards Natsume, and soon enough she stood right in front of him, their faces just inches apart.

"**I'm sorry**."

The words chimed in his head again. But this time, her voice was more gentle and soft.

She took a deep breath and slowly removed the mask covering her face.

His eyes widened as he stared at the familiar pair of eyes.

"I am Sakura Mikan, and my Alias is White-Neko."

Mikan took off her mask completely, revealing a cold, stoic expression on her face.

Shock would be an understatement.

"No.. " he whispered. "This is a joke right?"

He swallowed hard and stretched out his hand to touch the figure in front of him, hoping that everything that was happening now was just merely a dream, nothing else.

"**Don't touch me**." The voice echoed in his head. Her voice was as stern and sharp at that time at class.

Mikan placed her mask back on her face and walked towards Persona and stood beside him.

"Very well then. You two already know each other. From now on, Sakura Mikan will be your partner during your missions Natsume. That's all for today. Dismissed." Persona dismissed the pair and vanished into the woods.

Upon seeing Persona disappearing into the woods, Mikan proceeded herself to leave the forest.

"Why?"

The question prompted her to stop. There was a momentary silence before she replied with a _'you do not need to know'_ and left.

Soon enough, Mikan was out of his sight.

He continued staring at the direction the girl disappeared into. He vowed to not ever bring that girl into the darkness. He promised to protect the girl he loved as long as he is still physically and mentally capable. Everyone thought he would leave the Academy after saving his little sister, Aoi out from Persona's control. But he didn't. He continued staying at the Academy although he hated everything about the Academy.

His only purpose, was to protect the girl because she was targeted by the Academy. She was dangerous, they say. Her Alice is too threatening to the Academy, they say. He watched and observed her from the darkness when the girl is in the light. He even tried to leave her so that she would not be drowned into the darkness, but that particular girl, always came back, regardless of how many times he angered her away. But now, his promise, his vow, his purpose, all gone. The girl he wanted to protect most had fallen into the darkness, into the world she shouldn't have.

Then it began to rain heavily.

Natsume stood alone under the rain.

He was never one to shed tears. But this was an exception. There was no excuse he could give. The moment the mask was removed from her face, that moment the promise broke. From which end, he stopped perusing. The rain kept running heavily.

Suddenly he felt something struck his arm. It was his old wounds. He grabbed his arm tightly and laid himself under one of the trees. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It was painful of course, but not as excruciating as the emotional pain he was facing then.

"**Mikan..**" was the last word he said before he passed out. He was physically ill, due to excessive usage of his Alice. His Alice was in the Unlimited form, where the user's life span shortens every time his/her Alice is used.

At that moment he truly gave up. He lost hope.

A figure then appeared from the dark and lifted him up. And together they vanished into the woods.

* * *

**Revised chapter!**

**Review please! :3**

**xoxo.**


	5. The Training

_His only purpose, was to protect the girl because she was targeted by the Academy. She was dangerous, they say. Her Alice is too threatening to the Academy, they say. He watched and observed her from the darkness when the girl is in the light. He even tried to leave her so that she would not be drowned into the darkness, but that particular girl, always came back, regardless of how many times he angered her away. But now, his promise, his vow, his purpose, all gone. The girl he wanted to protect most had fallen into the darkness, into the world she shouldn't have._

_"__**Mikan..**__" was the last word he said before he passed out._

_At that moment he truly gave up. He lost hope._

_A figure then appeared from the dark and lifted him up. And together they vanished into the woods._

**La Destinee**

**Chapitre Four -**_the __Training_

**03.08.12**

**Mich.**

"_Natsume.." a voice called out._

_I looked around me, but I saw only darkness._

"_Are you okay__?" the voice continued._

_The voice was familiar, but I couldn't recognize whose voice is that. The voice.. it's full of sympathy.. and sorrow._

_I __groaned__ as I tried to open my eyes, but my eyes were shut__ tight._

_The voice apparently heard the __groan__ and then I heard a __sigh__ of relief._

"_Stay here." the voice turned serious._

_I opened my eyes weakly, but __after __tak__ing only__ one glance of the figure's __back I __felt a __jolt of __pain__ on my temples__. I felt dizzy._

_I grabbed the source of the pain, which is my arm, and it's wet._

"_Blood.." I thought as I shifted my gaze back to figure in front of me._

"_Heh, so you're protecting that weakling?" _

_There was another voice. _

_I tried to stand up, but I fell almost immediately when the pain struck me again._

_**BAM**_

_I fell on something hard behind and my sight become blurr__y again._

I opened my eyes. I squirmed when rays of light shone into my eyes.

_ARGH._

I wiped the beads of sweats from my forehead and sat up.

I looked around and found that I was in an unfamiliar room. The whole place was white and the only peculiar thing in the room was a portrait hanging on the wall.

_What is this_, I asked myself.

Then flashes of images start to pour into my mind. Mostly the ones before I pass out. Persona. White-Neko. Red hair. The voice. **Mikan**.

"Thank goodness!"

I turned to see Ruka and Mikan walking into the room. The first being, as usual, the loudest one - Mikan. She shot me a wide grin and sat beside my bed.

"Are you alright?"

Ruka looked at me with concerned eyes, and I simply nodded.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"In the hospital. You passed out in the Woods and someone brought you here. No one knows who that person is though..." Ruka answered.

I stared at the girl who was still grinning cheekily at me.

_So it's real._

**Of course it's real.**

I was surprised how immediate the answer was. She wasn't grinning at me anymore.

**I know what you're thinking. Do not say anything. Or else.**

There was heated tension between us, and the atmosphere became very, very awkward.

"So!" Mikan suddenly beamed.

_It was scary how she could switch personalities just like that._

"I'm thinking of visiting Hotaru. I was surprised she didn't attend class. She must be very busy with her lab errands. I shall go now." she smiled at me, "Take care, Natsume."

She closed the door behind her.

"Sakura-san..." Ruka started, "...is different."

I remained silent.

"Natsume."

We turned to look at the direction of the voice. It was Persona. He was standing on a branch just outside the window.

Ruka quickly stood up and bowed at the teacher. Persona nodded at him, as if prompting him to leave the room.

"Natsume, I'll come back later. Rest well." Ruka patted my shoulder and left the room.

"A mission? Been a while hasn't it?" I muttered as another figure appeared beside Persona. They both climbed into the room and stood at the edge of my bed.

"Well that's because someone else has been doing it for you." Himoru answered spitefully.

_Someone else?_

"Hush, Himoru." Persona immediately shut him off. The boy closed his mouth and looked away disgruntled. "Kuro-neko, you were supposed to have training with Shirou-neko tonight, but since you are worn out, I have arranged Himoru to replace you as her partner for tonight's training. Is that alright with you?"

I clicked my tongue. "I'm fine. I'll train with her."

"Are you for certain? You know very well what these trainings demand." Persona asked again.

"Look. I'm fine."

I raised up my left hand and conjured some red flames. Somehow, though, I felt my energy quickly draining and my flames became smaller and smaller until nothing was left on my palm. I held my chest and breathed heavily.

"It is decided. Himoru you are training with Shirou-neko today. That is all." Persona and Himoru left as quickly as they arrived.

I punched the bed and groaned in frustration.

At that moment I just knew I had to see her. Just to ask what the hell was happening. Why did she leave a year ago. Why didn't she tell anyone about it. What was she doing all these while. Why and everything.

I slipped into my slippers and jumped from the hospital window and had a clumsy landing.

I winced a little and quickly left the perimeter.

_**The Garden 1800 hours**_

"Where the hell is that girl?"

He had searched almost the whole campus for her.

_Damn, _he cursed.

He stopped to rest and drank a few gulps of water from the fountain near the garden.

"What are you doing here?"

It was her.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the hospital? Why did you come out?"

By her side was a black envelope. His eyes widened at the sight of the envelope. Everyone from the training group knows that a black envelope contains the full details of a particular mission.

She quickly hid away the envelope when she saw him staring at it.

He shifted his gaze to her face, "You're doing missions now too!?"

He was almost yelling.

The girl hushed him and pulled him towards the tree in the garden.

"Wait." he stopped. "Are you the one who has been doing all my missions?"

She looked away guiltily.

_Oh my god_, he thought.

"This is unbelievable." he turned away and landed a punch on the tree. His knuckle started bleeding.

"Natsume..."

She was lost for words. She couldn't possibly say that she's doing it for his sake, could she now?

"Leave."

He hissed at her.

She opened her mouth for a while, but quickly closed it back and walked away from him.

**Don't worry Natsume. I'll really be okay. Trust me.**

Her words echoed softly in his mind as the leaves on the tree rustled loudly. Cherry blossom petals slowly fell from the tree and were scattered on the grass.

_**Northern Forest 2000 hours.**_

She was panting and sweating as she dodged the boy's attacks.

Sensing an opening, Aki's hands glowed and a neon bow and a few arrows appeared before him.

"Try dodging this!"

He warned as he pulled the bowstring. He swiftly released the string and the arrows came charging at her.

She dodged three out of the five arrows; she narrowly escaped one as it scratched her arm, but the other struck her on her waist. It started bleeding.

She bit her lips as she dropped on the ground. The arrow scratched deep.

"Stop."

Persona's voice echoed through the woods. The bow disappeared from his hands.

"You may leave."

The boy was instructed to leave. He was reluctant at first but with a glance from his teacher, he quickly bowed and left the scene.

The girl's lips turned pale and her clothes were stained with botches of blood, the one on her side being most prominent.

"I was expecting you to dodge all the attacks just now."

His voice was cold and sharp.

"I'm sorry."

She struggled to stand up and bowed apologetically at her teacher.

He nodded briefly. "Treat your wounds before the next assignment. That is all."

She continued bowing until there was no longer another presence in the woods. Then she slowly slumped to the ground.

The leaves on the trees in the woods rustled loudly as the cold wind blew.

The girl whispered a few words and as the wind blew harder, her figure slowly turned transparent and within seconds, her whole body dissolved into thin air.

_His eyes shot wide open._

He quickly scrutinized his surroundings. It was the garden. He fell asleep under the tree.

As he tried to sit up, pain shot through his left hand.

**_ARGH_**, he thought.

His knuckle had stains of dried blood on it and the wound stung.

He tore his sleeve and used the piece of cloth to wrap his wound, just in case if he accidentally injure it again.

_Maybe I should just check up on her_, he thought.

He climbed the tree and quickly jumped to the next branch, then the next, then the next.

Soon enough he landed on the tree in front of her window.

The room was dark and he thought she was already asleep.

He then saw a small light glowing in the dark. The tiny light slowly grew a little bigger and broke into waves of small lights. They began dancing in a circle and it looked as if they were alive. They drew unidentifiable patterns in the air and more little lights began to form in the dark.

It was like a procession, and he was awed.

The lights gradually stopped dancing and began to merge with each other. They glowed brighter and he noticed a figure forming next to the light.

He saw that she was sitting next the light in an odd posture. She was wincing and had a painful expression on her face. He was about to knock the window and jump into the room when the merged, bigger light started dancing again, this time a lot more vigorously.

It danced around her three times and broke into pieces. Most of the scattered pieces disappeared into her body and she blew a relieved sigh.

The boy suddenly felt the wound on his hand stopped stinging. He removed the cloth and saw that the wound was completely healed and there was no single trace of it being injured before.

He flicked his hand to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. Even the chapped skin was gone.

He was surprised. He didn't think her magic was already so developed. Heck, he didn't even know she could use Healing magic. And she was also talking into his head too. He remembered her only magic was nullifying others' powers.

_What the heck just happened_, he thought.

He turned to look again into the window and saw...

"**Mikan!**"

...the girl lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Revised chapter!**

**Do leave a review! :3**

**xoxo.**


	6. The Nightmare

_He was surprised. He didn't think her magic was already so developed. Heck, he didn't even know she could use Healing magic. And she was also talking into his head too. He remembered her only magic was nullifying others' powers._

_What the heck just happened, he thought._

_He turned to look again into the window and saw..._

_"**Mikan!**"_

_...the girl lying unconscious on the floor._

**La Destinee**

**Chapitre Five -**_the __Nightmare_

**03.08.12**

**Mich.**

_I stirred as I felt something poking me on my arm. I squinted my eyes and looked around to identify my location. But it was all too dark._

_"Hello?"_

_I called out. My voice echoed through the dark, and that moment I knew I wasn't at a familiar place. I quickly prepared for combat._

_After walking around ten minutes in the endless dimension, I stumbled upon a small rock on the ground. I squatted and when I touched it, a light suddenly emerged from the rock and the place started to light up._

_It brightened up so quickly that I had to squint my eyes and block the light with my arm. As the surrounding began to clear up, I realized I was standing under the rain. The light disappeared and I found myself facing a horrendous scene._

_A girl was standing a few metres away from me and was also soaked under the rain. The horrifying part is that there were bloody lifeless bodies lying everywhere around her._

_I thought I finally escaped the darkness, until, I finally realize I was wrong. Darkness will always awaits me, no, I myself is already a part of the so-called darkness. Now, even the darkness I had always been in, is slowly eating away the light that shone through it. It was true, darkness and light cannot be put together in a place. It is either the light would soon take over the darkness, or the darkness would eventually engulf the light into nothingness. Yes, it is true._

_I came back to my senses, I saw the girl approaching me. Her white dress was polluted by red liquid. **B****lood**. I tilted my head to see the corpses around me, their eyes were wide open, they were either slaughtered or was really tortured to death. For the very first time, I felt shock and fear fill me at the very same time and it was overwhelming. I shifted my gaze back to the girl who is now only a meter away from me. I stared at the girl, her eyes were blank and dull. Her face is filled with blood and she was expressionless. Now, only this girl and I stood on this land, facing each other._

_**Why**, I whispered._

_**Why did things have to turn out like this?**_

_Suddenly the girl picked up speed and charged towards me. The only thing I could do was to cross my arms in front of my head as I ducked from the attack._

_Her force was so strong that I stumbled a few steps behind. She pulled back and charged for another attack. This time I couldn't deflect her attack and she struck me on my stomach._

_The last thing I heard was my name being called in a hauntly way._

He stirred and found himself to have fallen asleep next to the hospital bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he cursed the gruesome nightmare that woke him up. It was five in the morning. The girl was still sleeping soundly.

_Oh right, I brought her in last night,_ he thought.

He carried her all the way from her room to the hospital and pleaded the doctor to examine her. It was one in the morning.

The doctor took a couple of minutes in the emergency ward and told him there shouldn't be anything that he should worry about. She just collapsed due to fatigue.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered how his heart throbbed when he saw her collapse in her room.

The girl's chest breathed rhythmically and his gaze softened.

**You just have to make me worry, don't you**.

He whispered to her as he caressed her forehead and tucked a few stray strands of her hair away from her peaceful face.

He leaned over and planted a soft peck on her forehead. A small, contented smile formed on his lips.

**But I'm just glad I have you back.**

**KNOCK**

The door creaked open and a girl appeared before the light from the hallways. It illuminated the dark room enough to let the boy recognize who the person was.

"Imai." he nodded.

She closed the door behind her.

"What happened?"

"Training. with Himoru." he answered bluntly.

"She's been over-working herself." she stated as she glanced at the boy sitting next to the bed. "You've been here since just now?"

Silence, for the boy, is usually a nod for acknowledgement, and the girl knew him all too well.

"So you knew all this while?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Knew what?"

His gaze hardened. "That she's been going missions all this while."

The girl replied with a short nod.

"And it never occurred to you to inform me about it?"

He was upset.

"Why would I?" her answer came to him as a surprise. "You'd probably start throwing a tantrum about it and whatnot instead of making a plan to rectify this issue."

_She has a point,_ he thought.

"So have you come up with anything yet?"

She looked frustrated. "I'm working on it. For now... just take care of her." she reached for the girl's hand and squeezed it. "_She needs you_."

He kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Because as ironic as it is, he thought he was the one needing her most.

She then left the room.

_**Hospital 0900 hours.**_

The girl stirred and opened her eyes weakly. She felt as if her head hit a big rock before she passed out. There wasn't anyone in the room, but a yellow sticky note was stuck on the table next to her.

She peeled the note off the table and read it.

_'I'm heading to class. I'll be back at lunch hour so wait for me. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT leave before I come back. I bought your favourite Howalon and it's on the table. Enjoy. - N"_

There was a tug on her lips as she glanced at the pink box on the table.

**"Thank you. Natsume."**

* * *

**Revised chapter!**

**Please review! :)**

**xoxo. **


	7. Appreciation

I just want to express my gratitude to my fellow reviewers

**melissa1995**

**Nami 07**

**Sarkura**

**Kurukus**

**Aelita18**

**lilgurlanima**

**russel-lover523**

**mikansakura1**

**kemcat16**

**claireponcherrii**

**ruin princess**

**PangstaAlexXo**

**kmc27**

**sakurahua2x**

**Neko246**

**miaka014nxm**

**arya21**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**animasya18**

**mookiee**

**princessofcrown101**

**sakura-hime18**

**sarkura**

**Irumi Kanzaki**

I am really grateful for everyone who always tune into my first story and reviewing, even though this piece of work is so amateur-ish and filled with grammatical mistakes. I'm improving myself, I promise. Nonetheless, thank you so much!

**xoxo ;)**


	8. xLe Cauchemar

Sorry for late update! Chapter VIII is here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"_WAKE UP!! HEY!!" I shook Mikan but she didn't respond._

"_Damn that Himoru! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!!" Natsume thoughts screamed as he carried Mikan in a bridal style and rushed off to the hospital._

* * *

**+ Chapitre VIII +**

**...+ Le.Cauchemar +...**

_' the Nightmare ' _

* * *

I woke up, only to find nothingness surrounding me. I was engulfed by the darkness, again. 

I ran and ran through the nothingness, it was as if a never-ending dimension. Then something struck my mind, Mikan.

"Mikan." I called out.

_No response.._

"Mikan, are you there?" I spoke, echoes could be heard as soon I finish my sentence.

_Still no response.._

"Did she leave me?" I murmured. Then there was a sudden light shone through the dimension and my feet somehow took me towards the direction of the light. I just wanted to get out from the darkness, forever.

I reached out for the light which was now shining brightly, I stepped out from the darkness, for the very first time. It was raining, the weather somehow didn't suit my emotions now. My emotions were nothing but pure happiness. Realization hit me when I saw a girl soaked under the rain and bloody lifeless bodies lying everywhere around her. I thought I finally escaped the darkness, until, I finally realize I was wrong. Darkness will always awaits me, no, I myself is already a part of the so-called darkness. Now, even the darkness I had always been in, is slowly eating away the light that shone through it. It was true, darkness and light cannot be put together in a place. It is either the light would soon take over the darkness, or the darkness would eventually engulf the light into nothingness. Yes, it is true.

I came back to my senses, I saw the girl approaching me. Her white dress was polluted by red liquid, blood. I tilted my head to see the corpses around me, their eyes are wide open, they were either slaughtered or was really tortured to death. For the very first time, I felt shock and fear fill me at the very same time and it was overwhelming. I shifted my gaze back to the girl who is now only a meter away from me. I stared at the girl, her eyes were blank and dull. Her face is filled with blood and she was expressionless. Now, only this girl and I stood on this land, facing each other.

"No.. this is not the girl I know.." I thought as I continue to stare at her. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I somehow lost my voice. I'm not sure whether it was due to the pure shock and sorrow I'm experiencing now. It started rained heavily, then I noticed tears flowing down the girl's blank, pupil-less eyes.

"Mikan.." I whispered. I finally found my voice back. I started to walk towards her slowly.

"Mi--" I started to speak but I was knocked out almost immediately. I felt dizzy then the only thing I remembered is the image of the auburn girl and then, -poof- pure blackness.

"Mikan!" Natsume shrieked as he woke up from his dreams. "What the hell are these dreams?" he asked himself.

Then he noticed a certain girl lying beside of him, sleeping peacefully. Seems like his shriek didn't really affect the sleepyhead after all.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"WAKE UP!! HEY!!" I shook Mikan but she didn't respond.

"Damn that Himoru! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!!" Natsume thoughts screamed as he carried Mikan in a bridal style and rushed off to the hospital.

At the hospital..

"Doc! Treat her, she's injured badly." Natsume ran to the nearest doctor to seek help, no he was more like commanding the doctor to.

The doctor agreed immediately, Natsume was a "regular" customer after all, he couldn't go against him either cause Natsume has the permission from Persona and the higher-ups.

Mikan was taken into the surgery room for a few hours, then one of the surgeons came out and said something, which shocked Natsume.

"The girl lost a lot of blood, we need blood transfusion immediately and we need O blood group." the doctor said professionally.

"My blood group is B." Natsume replied with a concerned tone.

"Maybe I can help." someone spoke from the darkness.

Natsume turned around to see who's talking. Realizing who is the person, his eyes widened.

"My blood group is O. Please take my blood and help Sakura.'' the person stepped out from the darkness, revealing his identity.

"Very well then. Please come with me here." the doctor lead the person into another room.

"Ruka.." Natsume whispered.

"Daijobu dayo Natsume. I'll help Sakura in any way I could. This is for the best." Ruka explained before he proceeded into the room.

"Thank you." Natsume whispered.

"You're welcome." Ruka replied with a smile plastered on his face.

Ruka went inside the room and completed the necessary procedures. After an hour, he came out from the room he entered just now.

"Are you ok?" Natsume asked as Ruka sat beside him on the chair.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly alright." Ruka assured Natsume.

"Thanks again." Natsume said.

"You already thanked me, and besides, Sakura is my friend too." Ruka replied while examining the bandage on his arm.

"Anyway, why are you here, in the hospital?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Oh.. I was just picking up some medicines for Usagi since it fell sick yesterday. On the way back, I heard some of the nurses saying something about you carrying a bloody girl. So I just came here to check up on you." Ruka replied.

Natsume stared at the can of coffee which he bought while waiting for Ruka to come out from the room.

"Did you know that Mikan was going on missions?" Natsume asked out-of-the-blue, still staring at the can as though it is the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Yeah." Ruka answered softly.

Natsume narrowed his eyes as he lift up his head to look at Ruka.

"How did you know?" Natsume asked further, curious on how Ruka knew about Mikan going to secret missions.

"Uh.. uh.. It's complicated ya' know.. Um.. Imai told me." Ruka did his best to keep his secret about he and Hotaru eavesdropping Natsume and Mikan's conversation the other day.

"Hn.." Natsume responded.

Just then the doctor came out from the surgery room, "Sakura Mikan is already under stable condition. However she needs a lot of rest and make sure that she doesn't overwork herself.'' the doctor instructed.

Natsume and Ruka stood up and nodded. Then Mikan was pushed out from the surgery room.

"What is her room number?" Ruka asked.

"Room 205. Only one person can stay to accompany her." the doctor replied.

Natsume and Ruka nodded as they followed them to Mikan's room. After a few minutes, they finally reach the room.

"Should anything happen, please do not hesitate to press the red button." the nurse in charge explained while pointing at a red button above Mikan's bed. She then walked out of the room, leaving only Natsume and Ruka.

"I think I'll go back first. If there's anything I could help, just ring me up. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it, even Imai." Ruka spoke, answering Natsume's thoughts. He could read Natsume like a book.

"Thanks again." Natsume whispered as he took a stool and sat beside Mikan's bed.

"No problem. Well I'll get going now. Bye.'' Ruka approached the door but stopped for awhile to take glance of Natsume and Mikan. He then walked out of the room.

"Mikan.." Natsume bangs covered his eyes as he took Mikan's hand and placed it in his hands. The sleeping brunette beside Natsume was sleeping peacefully but there were some strands of her hair on her face. Natsume stroked the strands of hair to the back of her ear with his other hand.

"Sorry.." Natsume whispered as he gazed at the beautiful girl now lying in front of him. He then fell asleep.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

It was 8 in the morning. The sun is shining brightly through the windows and it shone at Mikan's face, revealing her beautiful features. 

"Mikan.." Natsume said again, but softer and gentler this time.

Just then Mikan began to stir up, she open her eyes weakly. Everything she sees are blur.

"White.." Mikan murmured as she stare at the blurry white ceiling above her.

"Mikan?" Natsume stood up and leaned towards her. His face was just a few inches above hers.

Mikan heard her name called, then a raven-haired guy with crimson orbs appear in front of her.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered. She stared at those crimson orbs for a few seconds and realization suddenly hit her.

"Na-na-na-na-Natsume??!!" Mikan shrieked as she sway her hands up roughly in front of her face. And her hands.. end up... slapping Natsume's face a few times.

"Uh oh.." Mikan thought as she realized what she had just done. She took her hands and covered her mouth with it.

Natsume's head cocked to the left and his bangs were covering his eyes. Mikan sensed a bad aura around him.

"Uh.. Na-Natsume? I-I'm very sorry!!! I don't mean to do that!! Really!!" Mikan apologized while clasping her hands together because she knew that it's definitely, definitely bad to mess with the oh-so-famous Hyuuga Natsume, not to mention she slapped him right on his face for numerable times.

"Oh Kami-sama, please spare my life. I don't want to die so early!"Mikan started to pray softly, but unfortunately Natsume heard it clearly.

"Sakura Mikan." Natsume spoke in a serious tone.

"Oh my god, what is he going to do me?? Murder me?? Rape me??" Mikan thought as she shut her eyes tight, preparing for Natsume's attacks that might come any minute from now.

Then Natsume started to laugh. "Huh?" Mikan peeked with an eye and saw Natsume laughing. She opened both of her eyes and blinked a few times.

"That hurts you know?" Natsume stopped laughing and started complaining as he caress his red cheeks.

"Na-Natsume.. Did you laugh just now?" Mikan asked with innocent eyes.

"..."

"Um.. anyway.. Why am I here?" Mikan continue asking, since Natsume ignored her last question.

Natsume's eyes turned serious. "Oi Polka." Natsume returned to his own self. Mikan twitched at the last word.

"Hey, I thought you were beginning to be nice. Hmph! Looks like I'm wrong." Mikan pouts as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Natsume ignored her statement and continue saying, "Why are you so badly injured yesterday? Do you remember your promise?"Natsume asked frankly.

Mikan suddenly remembered her promise and what happened yesterday. "Um..I-I.." Mikan stammered as while finding a way to escape from Natsume's question.

"What is your explanation?" Natsume asked with a serious tone, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Uh.. I- I.. I.." Mikan continue stammering as she played with her fingers, "No, I couldn't say that Aki-kun did this cause' Natsume would definitely roast him." Mikan thought.

"Fine if you don't want to say, what about your promise?" Natsume asked again.

"Um.. Natsume? Look, I'm sorry for not keeping the promise, it's just an accident." Mikan explained half truth and half lies.

"Hn, I don't accept that as an answer. Do you know that you worried me to death?" Natsume replied flatly.

Mikan's eyes widened and she turned to look at Natsume. Then she looked down. "Natsume.. Gomene.." Mikan whispered softly.

"Hn." Natsume said, he then stood up and walked towards the door. Just before he close the door, he glanced at Mikan and said,

"Get some rest, I'll come back after school." then he closed the door.

"Natsume.. Gomen.." Mikan murmured after the door closed.

* * *

Wow! That was long! Hey the real story is just getting started! If you all are wondering why I used Ruka instead of Aki for the blood transfusion thingy, actually both Mikan and Ruka's blood groups are O, that's why. And about Aki, I think I'll just make him a cruel person. Double faces you could say. Please RxR! D 


	9. Le Confession

I'm experiencing writer's block, for the first time . I don't really know what to write.. Hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

I just want to express my gratitude to my fellow reviewers

**melissa1995**

**Nami 07 **

**Sarkura**

**Kurukus**

**Aelita18**

**lilgurlanima**

**russel-lover523**

**mikansakura1**

**kemcat16**

**claireponcherrii**

**ruin princess**

**PangstaAlexXo**

**kmc27**

**sakurahua2x**

**Neko246**

**miaka014nxm**

**arya21**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**animasya18**

**mookiee**

**princessofcrown101**

**sakura-hime18**

**sarkura**

**Irumi Kanzaki**

I am really grateful for everyone who always tune into my first story and reviewing. If I left out anyone, feel free to pm me. Hope that I won't disappoint you guys. Anyway, on with Chapter IX! D

* * *

"_Natsume.. Gomen.." Mikan murmured after the door closed. _

* * *

**+ Chapitre IX +**

**...+ +... **

_'the Confession' _**  
**

* * *

Mikan was discharged from the hospital yesterday. 

"Ahhh.. Being outside here is never so fun, after being warded in the hospital for a whole week!" Mikan practically complained to no one, but deep inside she is really thankful that she is still alive. She definitely owe a thank-you to Natsume, but he was nowhere to be seen since that day in the hospital. Even Ruka didn't know where he went. She wondered what happened to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_'Knock knock'_

Mikan turned her gaze to the door.

"Can I come in?" the voice spoke from behind the door.

"Please do." Mikan replied politely.

The door creaked open, revealing a guy with messy dark-blue hair with tantalizing green eyes, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Mikan-san, are you okay?" Aki started.

"Um.. I'm alright.." Mikan quickly sat up and flashed out a smile.

"Here. This is for you." Aki handed Mikan the bouquet of flowers. The flowers consists of 4 red roses, 3 pink roses, 3 white roses, and an unusual blue rose in the middle.

Mikan gazed at the blue rose. " Where did you get this from?" Mikan asked as she shift her gaze to Aki, who is now sitting on a stool.

"Well. It's actually a white rose, but then I asked the florist in Central Town to dye it blue since she has the Coloring Alice." Aki answered truthfully.

"Oh.. Thanks a lot!" Mikan smiled brilliantly at Aki and shifted her gaze back at the pretty flower.

"Ano.. Mikan-san.." Aki started.

"Hm?" Mikan asked simply while her eyes are still on the flowers and her fingers were playing with the blue rose.

"Actually, I wanted to say sorry." Aki continued.

Mikan stopped at her tracks while still staring at the flowers.

"Did Aki-kun just said 'sorry'? He is not the one who would apologize, especially to girls." Mikan thought as she continue staring at the flowers.

"Last night, I never thought that I would hurt you that bad. I wanted to help you, but Persona was there. I had to obey his orders, so.." Aki continue talking until he was suddenly interrupted.

"I understand." Mikan simply answered while looking at Aki. Then she formed a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding.." Aki formed a small smile.

"And.. and one more thing.." Aki started to shutter.

Now Mikan is curious, first he apologized, the now he's shuttering. What on earth is happening now?

"Um.. Are you okay Aki-kun? You- you're shuttering.." Mikan looked at Aki curiously.

"Uh.. uh.. act.. actually.. I.. I want.. I want to say.. uh.." Aki stammered and he was really sweating hard and his cheeks are red.

"Um.. Aki-kun, your face is red. Did you caught yourself in the rain last night and fell sick?" Mikan asked innocently as she stretched her arm to touch his temple.

"I- I.. I.. love you!" Aki blurted out and he grabbed Mikan's stretched hand.

Mikan gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"That's silly Aki-kun. Please don't joke on stuffs like that." Mikan smiled nervously as she tried to remove her hand from Aki's.

"No, I'm not lying. I said I love you." Aki repeated himself and he gripped Mikan's hand tighter.

A pair of eyes twitched when it heard the word "love". Natsume was leaning beside the window all the time. He promised Mikan that he'll check up on her after school but another guest took his place first. Natsume heard everything, the conversation between Aki and Mikan, and he finally knew who injured Mikan. He was really angry that he wanted to just strangle the guy to his grave, but he kept his anger aside as he continued to eavesdrop their conversation. He was listening carefully until he suddenly heard Aki confessed his love to Mikan. Not once, but twice. His patience is really running out as he controlled his raging anger. He didn't want to roast that guy in front of Mikan because since he has a rival now, he's afraid that Mikan might lose her confidence in him and leave him for the other guy. Well, they were not together in the first place.

"A-Aki-kun.." Mikan was lost in words. She looked down and her bangs were covering her face. She was confused with Aki's confession.

A blanket of silence surrounded them until,

"It's ok." Aki finally spoke and he release Mikan's hand.

"Huh?" Mikan turned her head and looked Aki straight into his green orbs. She could sense hurt and sorrow in it.

"It's ok.. I know you are not ready yet." Aki sighed.

"I'm sorry Aki-kun." Mikan lowered her head.

"Please don't say sorry. I will wait for your answer, either good or bad." Aki forced a smile on his face.

"Aki-kun.." Mikan said teary-eyed.

"Please don't cry." Aki cupped Mikan's cheek and wiped the tear that almost fell from her auburn eyes.

Mikan nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, I guess I should get going now" Aki stood up and dusted his pants.

"Arigatou." Mikan spoke, "For coming here to visit me." Mikan flashed out her genuine smile.

Aki just smiled, "I'll visit you again some other time." Aki bid Mikan goodbye and he closed the door.

Silence..

"You can come out now." Mikan practically speak to no one.

Natsume was a little startled and nearly fell but he quickly regained his composure. He never thought that Mikan could sense his presence. Natsume opened the window and climbed into the room. He leaned against the wall just beside the window.

"So you heard everything." Mikan asked, no it was more like a statement.

"Hn." Natsume simply nodded.

Silence.. again..

"Why didn't you accept him?" Natsume asked, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Mikan asked bluntly.

"I said, why didn't you accept his confession?" Natsume asked quite frankly. He was expecting Mikan explain her reasons.

But it happened the other way round, "What do you think?" Mikan questioned flatly.

"What does it have to do with me?" Natsume replied nonchalantly.

Mikan just giggled at Natsume. "You haven't answered my question yet." Mikan reminded him.

"Tch." Natsume grunted as he regain his composure and proceeded to sit on the couch. He took out his manga and read it.

"Okay.. I'll tell you then.." Mikan turned her gaze from Natsume to the opened window. The curtains were blown gently and the air felt cool and refreshing.

Natsume's eyes were on his manga but he is listening intently to everything Mikan wants to say.

"You see, the reason I didn't accept his confession because I already fell in love with another person." Mikan started as she let her brunette hair blown gently behind her.

Natsume twitched at the phrase "I already fell in love with another person". He remained calm outside although the inner he is actually starting to get pissed and hurt. He pretended that he is still reading his manga but he is actually looking at Mikan.

"And I don't know whether he loves me back or not because he doesn't hint anything towards me." Mikan continued.

"And it hurts when you see someone whom you love is treating you as someone who is nothing more than a mere friend." Mikan finishes her "lecture". Her bangs were covering her face but her head is still up. The sun shone through the window and hit Mikan's face. Transparent tears were seen flowing down her cheeks. She is crying silently.

"Mikan." Natsume thought when he noticed those tears and then he closed his manga. He stood up from the couch and approach the bed.

"Oi Polka."Natsume called Mikan with her usual nickname.

Mikan quickly wiped away her tears and glared at Natsume.

"Here I am, pouring my whole heart out to you, and that's what you're calling me now?! You're unbelievable!!" Mikan shouted at Natsume as she really hate that nickname.

Natsume just shrugged.

"I just want to say that if you really love that guy you're talking about, you should at least fight for him." Natsume grunted.

Mikan looked down. She was thinking about what Natsume just said.

"Yeah, you're right. I kept complaining about it but I never even put my effort to strive for it."Mikan finally spoke. She was feeling quite ashamed of herself.

Natsume regretted giving Mikan that piece of advice. But what to do, what's said is said.

"Arigatou Natsume! I really felt better after talking to you." Mikan flashed out her most brilliant smile, you could really decipher her feelings and emotions through that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hn. Ja." Natsume raised up his hand and went of the room.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Mikan was given a day-off from the Academy so that she could recovered completely. She will resume her classes from tomorrow onwards. 

Mikan was wearing a pink blouse with frills at the end and a white skirt to match with it. She was wandering the school compound because other students were studying now. She walked on until she reached the Sakura Tree. She took off her shoes and stepped on the cool, tickling grass. It's mid-autumn and it's getting colder day by day. But thanks to Misaki-sensei's plant Alice, the plants in the Academy are still blooming even during autumn, including the Sakura Tree.

"It's been a while.." Mikan whispered to herself.

The wind was blowing gently, the atmosphere was soothing, and she was alone under the beautiful Sakura Tree. The view was spectacular. Mikan walked and twirled around the Sakura Tree like a little girl. Since she was alone, she decided to rest under the Sakura Tree. She lay herself comfortable while looking up to the sky and there were sakura petals falling everywhere. It is as though the sky is raining sakura flowers.

Mikan was definitely enjoying herself with the view of pink sakura petals falling, but she feels like she is missing something. It is not loneliness, it's something more complicated than mere loneliness. After spacing out for quite some time, Mikan just shrugged the uneasiness off. She played with the sakura petals for a minutes and she finally dozes off under the Sakura Tree.

"Baka."a whisper is heard. A jacket was then placed on the brunette girl as its owner walk away silently.

* * *

How is it? I hope it's not too mushy . I've been experiencing writer's blocks and I finally came out with this idea. Hope it's not boring XD Oh yeah, if you're asking me why I didn't reveal who Mikan loves because I read many stories where they will write something that really hint the identity of the person. I try to be secretive, but most probably you all already know who is that person! Till next time! D 


	10. Le Réveil

**Halt! This note is only for those who have already read this chapter. If you hadn't read this chapter, please ignore the note in 'BOLD' below and proceed on reading the chapter. Sorry and thanks. **

** Anyway, just to inform readers I had just made some changes in the date. I'm really sorry cause' I just realise there's not enough time- in the story. So, Natsume's birthday will be in FIVE days, NOT THREE days. Sorry.**

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating for more than a month cause my computer was infected by virus last month, thus all of my written-but-not-uploaded-yet chapters are gone. Yes, gone. I was planning to mass publish it on 1st of December. And thanks to the virus, I need re-write them all over again. Tch.. You may think this is another lame excuse for me for not updating for so long, but it's the truth. Believe it or not, it's up to you. Also, me re-reading my previous chapters made me feel unsatisfied with it. So I was thinking of changing the title and some of the details in the story, but it's still under progress. So… Anyway, on with the story. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! **

* * *

"_Baka." a whisper is heard. A jacket was then placed on the brunette girl as its owner walk away silently. _

* * *

**+ Chapitre X +**

**...+ Le.Réveil +...**

_' the Awakening ' _

* * *

"RING!!" the school bell rang, indicating the last class for the day is starting any minute. 

10 minutes later…

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

_**BANG!**_ The door slid open harshly, revealing a messy and panting auburn girl.

"Go-gomenasai sen-sei.." the girl still panting, apologized immediately to her teacher.

"Okaerinasai Mikan-chan. Uhm…Why did you skip the morning classes? It's already 5pm now. Something happened?" Narumi-sensei asked Mikan with a concern tone when he noticed her pale and white lips.

"Um.. Nothing… I… I just… I just overslept! Yeah, overslept! Sorry sensei.." Mikan smiled nervously, assuring Narumi-sensei that she was fine.

"Anyway, please take your seat. I have an important announcement to make." Narumi-sensei smiled warmly at Mikan, although he knew that something is wrong with her.

"Hai.. Arigatou sensei.." Mikan bowed and strolled slowly to her original seat, which is beside Natsume. She was not feeling well, so she decided to sit behind so that the teacher would not notice anything if something happened to her.

Mikan reached her seat and placed her bag on her desk. She sighed in relief and then she practically 'dunk' her face on her bag, as though she don't give a care about what Narumi-sensei wanted to announce. She didn't even greet her friends as she fell into a deep slumber.

Natsume stared at Mikan's every action from the corner of his eyes.

"_What's up with her? I thought she would be the most excited person whenever Naru has something important to announce?" _Natsume thought.

Natsume thoughts were interrupted when Narumi-sensei suddenly clapped his hands, diverting his students' attention towards him.

"Alright. During the meeting with the faculty earlier today, we've decided that there will be a night ball… **FIVE** days from now." Narumi-sensei stated.

"**FIVE** days from now? Isn't that…" everyone asked, as all of them turned to look at someone, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes upon seeing everyone staring at him.

"Yes… Three days from now. In conjunction of Natsume-kun's birthday, the principal had agreed to organize a night ball, specially for Natsume-kun." Narumi explained.

"Tch…" was Natsume response as he turned his attention back to his manga, while all the other students started to gossip on what to wear and who to dance with etc etc etc…

"With a **CONDITION** of course." Narumi-sensei emphasize at the 'condition' word, making everyone in the class silent, expecting to hear what the condition is.

"Now, the condition is, the day after the night ball, every one of you here will have to sit for a test. Each one of you is required to write an essay for the upcoming final examination of the semester, thus submitting it before the deadline, which is on 1st of January. Your final examination will be held from 5th January till 12th January. Please be prepared by then." Narumi-sensei explained as all the students gasped loudly upon hearing the word 'test'. Most of them started talking and whispering to each other, ignoring the teacher that was still standing in front.

"Ahem." Narumi-sensei coughed to catch the attention of the class again. The students stopped talking and turned their heads towards the pulpit, where Narumi-sensei is standing.

"Thank you. Now with the details. The test holds 25 percent of your Japanese subject exam, therefore you must complete it in order to score an excellent, or even better, a perfect score. The rules are simple. Use the hiragana(s), katakana(s), and kanji(s) you learnt throughout the year. For every syllable you used, you will be given an additional 3 marks, that's if you used it in correct grammar and proper sentence. You MUST at least use 2 syllables from each category. You MUST discuss and complete it with your partner. Should you complete it on your own, it will only result in immediate disqualification. That means Z-E-R-O marks for your test. There's no need to ask how we would know, because... we will know." Narumi-sensei explained further and ended his 'long' speech with a wink.

The class started to discuss about the test and the class became noisy, again. Until Iinchou suddenly raise his hand up.

"Yes Iinchou-kun?" Narumi-sensei asked as the class kept quiet, hoping that Iinchou would say something so that the teachers would change their mind about the test.

"What is the title of our essay?" Iinchou inquired abruptly.

The whole class sweatdropped while Narumi-sensei just chuckled at his students' reactions.

"Oh yeah. The title for your essay is…" Narumi-sensei stopped halfway while he flipped through the papers he brought with him.

Natsume, who was reading his manga, raised his head up due to the silence of the teacher. Narumi was still flipping through the pages until he stopped at one certain page.

"Found it. Alright. The title for your essay is 'The thing/person which/whom changed my life." Narumi replied with a smile on his face.

Everyone who was listening sweatdropped and most of them had their jaw-dropped until the floor. Exaggerating? But that's how it is.

"WHAT???!!!!" the class boomed, and you know the duo, no, the TRIO this time- including Mikan who was not aware of what's happening as she continue sleeping.

"Well then, I shall leave for another meeting with the faculty. I'll will distribute the essay forms tomorrow. Fukutan-sensei, yoroshiku onegaishimas! Adieu!" Narumi picked up his papers and leave the class with his trademark wink and flying kiss.

"Narumi-sensei… Why do you always leave me during situations like this?" Fukutan-sensei complained with teary-eyed, but Narumi-sensei had already left the class, leaving the noisy students under Fukutan-sensei's care.

"Tch.." was Natsume's response as he slammed his manga on his desk, startling and waking Mikan up.

"Huh? What happened? Where Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked as she lift up her head from the bag, revealing her awfully pale face.

"Sakura, daijoubu-ka? You don't look fine." Ruka asked with concern as he gazed the brunette's pale face.

"Urm.. Daijobu.. I have a cold. That's all. Thanks for worrying." Mikan replied with a helpless smile.

"Uh.. Then yo—" Ruka was trying to say something until Mikan suddenly interrupted him.

"Sorry.. I think I'll go back to my room now. B—" Mikan said weakly until…

**_THUD!_**

Mikan suddenly fainted before she could finish her sentence.

"Mikan/Sakura/Mikan-chan/Sakura-san!" everyone panicked upon seeing Mikan lying on the floor unconscious, even Natsume and Hotaru was surprised.

Since Natsume was the nearest to Mikan, he quickly ran towards Mikan and touched her forehead.

"_She's burning!"_ Natsume thought as he started to panic inside, but he kept his usual expressionless façade outside.

"_What did you do to yourself again Mikan?" _Hotaru thought as she stood beside Natsume.

"Hyuuga, please take care of her." Hotaru said emotionlessly, although everyone knows she's extremely worried about Mikan.

Natsume nodded as he picked up Mikan in a bridal style and ran out the class, full speed. Unbeknownst to him, Aki was also following him behind.

"_Luckily she is as light as a feather. She didn't eat much lately, did she?"_ Natsume thought as he gazed at Mikan's sick face.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Aki suddenly asked.

"Her room.Why are you following me anyway?" Natsume replied bluntly as he stared at Aki at the corner of his eyes, curious of why Aki's following him.

"I'm worried of Mikan-chan of course. Why are you bringing her to her room? You should be bringing her to the hospital!" Aki shouted at Natsume as he realized Natsume and him were running in a different way away from the hospital.

"Shut up will ya'? Mikan doesn't want to be in the hospital again, considering she just came out from the hospital last two days." Natsume said sternly.

"But she fainted!" Aki protested.

"I don't care. I care only about what Mikan wants." Natsume retorted, nearly shouting as he continue running..

After a few moments of running and silence, Natsume finally came to a halt.

"Open the door." Natsume stopped in front of the Mikan's room and instructed Aki to open the door.

"What? Who are you to boss me around?" Aki retorted.

"Mikan is burning." Natsume murmured softly as he looked at Mikan's pale face.

After a few minutes of silence, Aki finally gave in.

"Tch… I'm not doing this for you." Aki turned the doorknob.

Natsume went in Mikan's room and placed her gently on her bed. He stroke through Mikan's hair and caressed her cheek. After a few moments of gazing Mikan's pale face, Natsume finally stood up.

"Take care of her." Nastume literally instructed Aki as he prepare himself to leave Mikan's room.

"What do you mean? Didn't Imai ask you to take care of Mikan-chan?" Aki asked as he closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"It's none of your business." Natsume answered as he turned his head away, his locks shadowing his crimson orbs.

"What do you mean by it's none of my business?! Mikan is sick and you'll just leave her like that?!" Aki retorted.

"That's why I asked you to take care of her." Natsume answered as he bit his lip.

"Hyuuga, I would be more than glad to take care of Mikan-chan. But it's your responsibility as well. Is taking care of Mikan-chan really a hassle for you? Is Mikan-chan a burden to you? I'm really disappointed with you, Hyuuga." Aki continued.

"Yes… she is…" Natsume murmured softly, but loud enough for the people present in the room to hear.

"What?! You say Mikan-chan is a burden t—" Aki fumed, but he didn't manage to end his sentence. He was planning to bash up Natsume if he could, but…

"Mikan-chan…" Aki blurted out.

Natsume lifted up his head upon hearing the brunette's name, and his eyes widened as he look at the dumbstruck Aki.

"_Don't tell me..."_ Natsume thought.

Natsume turned his head slowly, only to meet a pair of brown orbs, staring straight at him.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-Natsume's POV-

I slowly turn my head towards the back. My crimson orbs scanned through the surroundings, finally meeting with a pair of teary brown orbs.

"_She's crying…"_I thought as I gazed at the brunette who is sitting on the bed.

"So.. I'm a hassle, a burden for you? Natsume?" Mikan asked me.

"I… I… Not…" I was speechless. I just couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm sorry… Natsume…" Mikan apologized, with her bangs blocking her eyes. But her tears were still flowing down her face.

I kept quiet. I felt guilty. The atmosphere was tense, with silence clouding the whole room. I wanted to speak, but my voice just wouldn't come out.

"Sorry… The tears just wouldn't stop." Mikan wiped away her tears as laughed softly, though sadness could be heard through her voice.

I felt even more guilty when Mikan laughed. Cause' I know, she is really hurt inside.

Should I leave? Should I comfort her? Should I clear up the misunderstanding?

Questions swarmed into my mind, but I could answer neither of them.

I bit my lip. I was angry. I was angry at myself for making her cry. I was even more angry at myself for being selfish and speaking out selfish words. I don't mean it, but I've said it out, and the person who shouldn't listen it, heard every word that came out from my own mouth. I mentally slapped myself as I continue staring at the floor as if it is most interesting thing now.

"Please… please don't say sorry…" I blurted out.

"It's okay Natsume… I'm sorry for being a burden to you all these years…" Mikan sniffed and wiped her never-ending-tears as she smiled a bitter smile.

I swore I could hear my heart shatter into pieces when Mikan said that.

-End POV-

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Natsume stood there for the last thirty minutes, and the sun was starting to set. Silence covered the whole room again. 

"Um.. Can you both leave? I need some time alone. I'll be alright." Mikan said as she wiped the last traces of her tears on her face. She then place her hand on her pillow and stare at it.

"But you're sick!" Aki protested, after keeping quiet the whole time.

"Just leave me alone. Please." Mikan insisted, as her tears threaten to flow again.

"O..kay…" Aki gave up. He felt sorry for Mikan, at the same time angry at Natsume for hurting Mikan, deeply.

"Thanks… Sorry… Please lock the door… Thanks again…" Mikan thanked Aki as she lay herself on the bed, covering her face with her pillow.

"Come." Aki said sternly as he dragged Natsume out from the room.

* * *

_**Outside Mikan's room**_

_PUNCH!_

As soon as Aki and Natsume leave Mikan's room, Aki punched Natsume hard on his face. Natsume's head cocked to another side, with his locks covering his eyes. His lips were bleeding.

"Why did you hurt Mikan-chan?!" Aki screamed at Natsume, losing his temper which he was trying hard to keep the whole time in Mikan's room.

Natsume just stayed silent, he didn't even bother to wipe the blood on his lips.

"Hyuuga Natsume, I ask you not to go near Mikan-chan anymore, you hear me clear?!" Aki fumed at Natsume's response.

"Tch. Do as you like." Natsume walked away from the scene, leaving Aki alone.

_Thump thump thump thump_

Soft footsteps could be heard at the silent alley.

"Hyuuga…"

The footsteps stopped. Natsume tilted his head a little so he could look at Aki.

"I tell you. You will regret of what you did today… **Time is running out.**" Aki said as he looked straight into Natsume's eyes, his green orbs piercing into Natsume's crimson orbs.

"Time is running out? What do you mean?" Natsume asked with curiosity as he turned his whole body to face Aki.

"Be prepared, at least. De wa, ja." Aki quickly left the scene because he knew that he had just said something which he shouldn't have.

"_Sorry… sensei…"_ Aki thought.

"Damn that Himoru. What did he mean 'time is running out'." Natsume cursed silently as he scanned through his watch—'7pm'.

"Hn…" Natsume shrugged as he walked towards a certain direction. Not to his room, but to somewhere else.

* * *

_**In Mikan's room**_

Mikan heard Aki's whole conversation with Natsume outside her room.

"Time is running out huh…" Mikan murmured as she stood up and walked towards her desk.

Beside Mikan's desk, there is a chair with a black jacket covering the upper part of the chair. Mikan placed her right hand on the jacket, it's warm.

Suddenly, Mikan's right hand start to fade slowly. Her hand became transparent, and the jacket can be viewed through her hand. After a few seconds, her hand became opaque again.

Mikan heaved an exasperated sigh at the sight.

"Guess you're right Aki-kun… Time is really running out… For me…" Mikan said softly.

* * *

"_It's coming."_

"_Hm.. Sooner than I thought." _

* * *

How is it? Sad? The original Chapter X was a happy one, but since it is gone, I rewrite it with a different plot cause I could hardly remember the plot for so many chapters. Sorry. Anyway, I've decided to change some of the parts in the story, most noticeable are the story's title, characters' age and the dates (years/months etc etc…) Please do often check back the previous chapters. I'll post an Author's Note when I finish editing the chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. Till next time! Please RxR! 


	11. Le Ếnigme

Yay! Chapter XI is here!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! **

* * *

_Suddenly, Mikan's right hand start to fade slowly. Her hand became transparent, and the jacket can be viewed through her hand. After a few seconds, her hand became opaque again._

_Mikan sighed at the sight. _

"_Guess you're right Aki-kun… Time is really running out… __**For me**__…" Mikan said softly. _

* * *

**+ C h a p t e r XI +**

**...+ Le.** **Ếnigme (Partie I) **

_' the Mystery (Part I) ' _

* * *

**"KRING!!"** the school bell rang, indicating the last class for the day has ended. Since it's Saturday, school ends at 2.30pm.

"Ne ne Mikan-chan! Do you want to join us to Central Town? We need to buy something for the ball tomorrow night." Anna and Nonoko approached Mikan right after the teacher for the last period leave the class.

"Hm?" Mikan, who was staring outside of the window, darted her eyes to the girls.

"Sure.." Mikan said, as she started to pack her things.

Natsume was staring at Mikan's 'back' the whole time in school. Since the incident in Mikan's room happened four days ago, Mikan decided to sit beside Aki, which is also in front of Natsume and Ruka. She has been avoiding Natsume for the past four days, and Natsume didn't seem to care about it. Well, that is what Mikan thought.

Natsume sighed inwardly. He didn't thought that he would hurt Mikan that bad. He blamed himself for making her cry. He blamed himself for saying out such irresponsible words. But there was one thing he is curious of.

"What did Himoru meant when he said time is running out." Natsume thought.

Natsume sighed again. He scanned through the pictures in the manga he's reading, but none seem to penetrate his mind because his mind are full with Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, and… Mikan.

"Natsume." Ruka called his friend.

"Hm?" Natsume responded, still looking at his manga, though not reading it.

"Did something happened between you and Sakura?" Ruka asked.

Natsume lifted his head a little upon hearing the sudden question, but he kept his cool.

"Why did you ask that?" Natsume asked curtly.

"Well.. It looks like Sakura had been avoiding you from the past few days. She isn't as cheerful as always too." Ruka answered as he stares at the girl said. She was spacing out while Anna and Nonoko were gossiping about something interesting beside her.

Natsume bit his lip. He didn't know what to say, he just followed Ruka's stare at the girls.

"Anyway, you want to go Central Town?" Ruka finally said, breaking the silence.

"Kay'. Gotta get a new volume for this manga too." Natsume replied while waving the manga he's holding.

* * *

_**-IN CENTRAL TOWN-**_

"Howalon!!" Mikan shouted.

"I thought you were all gloomy?" Hotaru asked.

"Not anymore! With Howalon!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

Hotaru somehow tagged along with Mikan to Central Town with Anna and Nonoko. What she heard the other day, in the faculty room was definitely not good news.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Narumi-sensei!" a teenage boy rushed into the faculty room._

_"Yes Aki-kun? Can I help you?" Narumi-sensei asked._

_"Um… I… Mikan-chan… Just now …" Aki stammered._

_"Cool down Aki-kun. Talk slowly. What about Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei inquired._

_"I told Hyuuga a little about Mikan's secret just now." Aki said softly._

_"What?!" Narumi-sensei stood up abruptly upon hearing Aki's answer. Everyone in the faculty room turned to look at him._

_"Ehehe.. It's nothing. Sorry." Narumi-sensei laughed nervously and the staff went back to what they were doing earlier._

_Narumi-sensei quickly pulled Aki to a corner, where no one is there to hear their conversation._

_"What do you mean you told Mikan-chan's secret out, especially to Natsume-kun!" Narumi-sensei whispered softly, and sternly as he grabbed Aki's shoulders._

_"I… um… I just told Hyuuga that time is running out and I asked him to be prepared. That's all! I didn't spill the other things out." Aki said, surprised at the teacher's reaction._

_Then Narumi released his grip._

_"Sorry. I was just worried about Mikan-chan. Sorry if I startled you." Narumi said as he heaved an exasperated sigh._

_"__You sure did…" Aki thought._

_"But it's your fault to spill Mikan-chan's secret out, even though it's just a small secret. Of all people, you, should know that this small clue you gave might prompt others to start investigating about it, especially it's Natsume-kun you're talking about. You knew that she wanted no one to know about it except us and the Academy." Narumi-sensei said._

_"I know, sensei. Sorry." Aki apologized._

_"I accept your apology. Remember, do not ever make this kind of mistake again. Just pretend that nothing happened, okay? Now go back to your room." Narumi-sensei warned._

_"Yes, sensei." Aki obliged, and he proceeded to leave the faculty room._

_THUMP! The door closed._

_"Phew… That was close…" Aki sighed in relief as he stepped out from the faculty room._

_"Aki-kun." A voice called out._

_"Yes?" Aki gulped as he hears the eerie voice , but he managed to keep his cool._

_"What's with the conversation with Narumi-sensei?" the voice approached Aki, revealing a girl with raven hair._

_"Imai-san. What do you mean?" Aki tried to pretend that he knew nothing, while trying a way to escape from Hotaru. Nothing good goes around the genius inventor._

_"Don't play dumb. Spit it out." Hotaru said while pointing her baka gun at Aki._

_"I can't." Aki protested._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

_"Still not talking?" Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Aki again._

_"I'm not telling you one bit!" Aki retorted._

_Hotaru bit her lip. This guy is really getting on her nerves. Nobody says 'No' to Imai Hotaru. She was about to fire the baka gun again, until Aki suddenly said something._

_"Imai-san. You should respect Mikan-chan's decision. If you have heard my conversation with Narumi-sensei, you should have heard that Narumi-sensei said that Mikan-chan wants no one to know about this secret of her. So I advise you to keep quiet about what you've heard today and act like nothing happened. You, knowing about this will burdened Mikan-chan more. I don't wish to see Mikan-chan suffer, and I know neither of you and your friends want that to happen either." Aki said._

_For once, the great Imai Hotaru was speechless. She was dumbstruck of what Aki said to her. Burdened? Suffering?_

_"Well. Ja." Aki bid Hotaru goodbye and went on his way._

_Hotaru gritted her teeth. Even though Aki told her not to interfere, even though she respects Mikan's decision, but she ought to do something before it's too late._

"Hotaru Hotaru!" a voice called her.

Hotaru snapped out of her trance.

"Hotaru… Daijobu?" Mikan asked.

"Daijobu. I need to get some equipments for my inventions. Meet me at the fountain at 4pm." Hotaru said, then she went to the tools shop.

"Hotaru still doesn't change ne…" Anna said.

"Yeap! She's still my best friend!" Mikan chirped while stuffing another howalon into her mouth.

"Mikan-chan…" Nonoko called.

"We're going to the boutique to pick up our dresses for the ball tomorrow. You want to come along?" Anna asked.

"Hm… Maybe not… I'll hang around here. I'll meet you girls at the fountain later?" Mikan suggested.

"Okay… See you later then." Anna and Nonoko said as they entered the boutique.

"Hm… What should I do now?" Mikan scanned through her surroundings as she threw her Howalon box into the trash can after savoring every last bit of Howalon.

"Boutique, Accessory Shop, Toy Shop, Accessory Shop, Fortune-Telling, Bou-, Fortune-Telling?!" Mikan thought. "Since when there's a Fortune-Telling booth here?"

Mikan decided to go to the Fortune-Telling booth, since she has nothing to do. She lifted up the cloth 'door' to take a good look inside the booth. Mikan's eyes scanned through the booth. It looks like some fairy-tale witch tent.

"Creepy." Mikan thought, and she was about to leave the booth until a voice called her.

"Welcome" a voice greeted.

"Um… Sorry… I'm leaving now…" Mikan laughed nervously.

"Sakura-chan." the voice called.

Mikan froze. How on earth someone she doesn't know acknowledged her name. Mikan titled her face a little so that she could see the fortune-teller. She has beautiful sparkling azure eyes with long amber hair. She looks like she's in her 20s.

"Please come in. I have a message for you, from Yuka-senpai." the lady said.

"From Okaa-san?" Mikan went inside the booth and sat in front of the lady.

"Yes. My name is Nadeshi Reiko. I have the Alice of Precognition. Yuka-senpai sent me here to tell you something really important, because she can't afford to expose herself. The AAO might discover what she was doing all this while. " Reiko explained.

"O..kay.. Please continue." Mikan understood.

"Here, take a look this." Reiko said she handed a necklace.

Mikan's eyes widened after seeing the necklace.

"Wha—" Mikan stammered.

"Yes, it's a replica of your necklace my dear, and it's glowing a lot these few days. Haven't you been taking your medication lately?" Reiko inquired.

"No…" Mikan confessed.

"Why?" Reiko asked.

"I have my reasons. Anyway, how much time do I left?" Mikan asked.

"I have no idea my dear. But if you still insist on not taking your medication, you will not have much time left." Reiko lied.

Mikan laughed softly.

"You're lying Reiko-san." Mikan said.

"Heh…You sure got me right." Reiko laughed as well.

"Here. Although Yuka-senpai asked me not to let you know, but I think I should at least show you." Reiko said as she handed Mikan a few papers with scribbles on it. Mikan took the papers and started to read.

"**Day 1- 23**** th**** November"**

_**27 percent collected.**_

"Flip."

"**Day 2- 24****th**** November"**

_**45 percent collected.**_

"Flip."_**  
**_

"**Day 3- 25****th**** November"**

_**63 percent collected.**_

"63 percent collected. Including today and tomorrow, I might only have time till tomorrow midnight." Mikan thought.

"So… Do you get it now?" Reiko said.

"Yeah…" Mikan said.

"Now, will you eat your medication? If you do, you would at least have a longer time." Reiko said.

"I won't." Mikan insisted as she stands up.

"Why? I don't understand…" Reiko asked.

Mikan kept quiet and headed towards the door. Just before she leave the booth, she said:

"Taking the medication would take a lot time. I accept my fate that I might disappear by just a few days' time. Since I knew that I have that little time, shouldn't I do something meaningful rather than taking the medication that would increase my life span by only a little?" Mikan smiled, then she left the booth.

"Sakura-chan…" Reiko sighed in defeat.

Outside the booth, Natsume was watching Mikan from a tree branch. Ruka went to the pet shop to buy food for Usagi, leaving Natsume alone to buy his manga. After 15 minutes, Mikan finally came out from the booth.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I saw Mikan came out from the tent-like booth with a few papers in her hands. I looked at the booth. It wrote 'Fortune-Telling'. Weird, do fortune-tellers give papers? I saw Mikan flipping through the papers she got from the fortune-telling booth while she walked along the street. She wasn't looking where she was going, her concentration was all on the papers. As a result, she accidentally bumped into someone and the papers flew everywhere. I chuckled at the sight. Clumsiness is the only trait will linger in Mikan whenever and wherever she is. Mikan quickly apologized and picked up the papers and left the area.

After seeing Mikan's silhouette disappear into the crowds, I jumped down the tree and walked towards the booth. On the way there, I saw something shining on the floor. It was a necklace.

"Mikan must have dropped this just now when she bumped into that guy. I examined the necklace. Nothing much, only an ordinary pretty necklace, only that it's glowing. I proceeded myself to the fortune-telling booth. I wanted to clear up this confusion. First is what Himoru said, second is this weird glowing necklace. Everything is confusing for me now.

I lifted up the cloth-like entrance, revealing a gloomy and dark atmosphere in the booth.

_**Normal POV**_

"Welcome." Reiko greeted.

"Um… Is this yours?" Natsume asked the lady as he showed her the necklace which Mikan dropped just now.

"Where did you get that?" Reiko stood up, panicking.

"Um… Polka dropped it just now." Natsume answered.

"Polka? You mean Sakura-chan?" Reiko inquired.

"Wait a minute… Something is fishy around here. How did you know Polka's name?" Natsume glared at Reiko.

"Um… I'm a fortune-teller right? I should know the names' of those who visit me, right?" Reiko laughed nervously.

"Then tell me what does this picture means?" Natsume went in the booth and showed the picture in front of Reiko.

"Um… I afraid I can't. Fortune-telling is like a secret. No one should know about the secret, not even her closest friend." Reiko said.

"Oh yeah? Never mind then. I'll just burn this booth of yours down." Natsume said nonchalantly as he slipped the necklace into his pockets, then summoning a fire ball from his raised palm.

"Fire? Wait…Raven hair, check. Crimson eyes, check. Ruby earring, check. Fire Alice, check." Reiko thought, then her eyes widened.

"Do… Do you happen to be Hyuuga Natsume?" Reiko stood up and asked.

"What if I am?" Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Sit down first. Give me a minute." Reiko said.

Natsume rolled his eyes, but he just obliged. Nothing is stopping him from knowing the truth, especially if it's about Mikan. He turned and sat at the couch near the exit.

"Yuka-senpai did say that Hyuuga Natsume is the only one who could save Sakura-chan. He also appeared when I was looking into Sakura-chan's future. Maybe I should tell him Sakura-chan's situation… Maybe he could convince Sakura-chan into taking her medication. But… Sakura-chan did say that she wants no one to know about her secret. But if she goes on like this, she won't be able to live long." Reiko thought, then she stared at Natsume.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Reiko finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Finally! I thought you would take ages to come back to earth." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah. What do you want to know first?" Reiko asked, trying not to argue with Natsume.

"First, tell me what does 'time is running out' means?" Natsume inquired.

"Um… Well, if you've noticed, Mikan looks thin and pale." Reiko started.

"She sure do. She even fainted because of fever the other day." Natsume said.

"She did? No wonder…" Reiko said thoughtfully.

"No wonder what?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, can you show me the necklace you found just now?" Reiko asked and stretched her hand out.

Natsume slipped his hand into his left pocket and it came out with the said necklace.

"This?" Natsume swing the necklace in front of Reiko.

"Yeah. See the necklace?" Reiko asked, pointing at the necklace in the picture.

"So? What does it have to relate with Polka?" Natsume rolled his eyes as he look at the picture again.

"Geez, you really know nothing huh?" Reiko sighed.

"You see, the original necklace is actually a device to collect Sakura-chan's pyreflies. This necklace is only a replica of the original one. The more pyreflies are collected, the more the necklace glows." Reiko started.

"Pyreflies?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. It's because Sakura-chan's Alice type is considered the Fifth type." Reiko said.

"The Fifth type? I thought there are only four types of Alices?" Natsume asked.

"The Fifth type is a really rare type. It not only consumes the user's life span drastically, it consumes its' user's existence as well. That is why Sakura-chan fainted the other day, just like you said, and sooner or later she will disappear. Not only as a human, from everyone's memory as well." Reiko explained.

Natsume was shocked. He never knew that Mikan was facing so many hardships in her life. He never even thought once that Mikan will disappear, but now the fact is Mikan is gradually disappearing, the fact that sooner or later Mikan's existence will be erased from everyone's memory is simply unbearable.

**Brrr**... Natsume's phone vibrated.

"Tch… Talking bout' great timing." Natsume mumbled.

"Natsume here." Natsume answered the phone.

"Hey Natsume. Where are you? We're waiting for you! It's already 4pm!" Ruka said from the other side.

"We? We who?" Natsume asked.

"Just come! The bus is going to leave in another 15 minutes!"

"Right. Coming." Natsume ended the call, then he slipped his phone into his pockets.

"Thanks for Polka's info." Natsume said as he prepares himself to leave the booth.

"Hyuuga, I've told you part of the story. Now it's up to you to solve the rest." Reiko said.

"Oh yeah by the way." Reiko searched her sling bag. "This, please give this to Sakura-chan." Reiko said as she handed out a packet of white tablets.

"What is this?" Natsume inquired.

"Sakura-chan's medication. She haven't been taking them these few days. Please advise her to eat her medication regularly. It should keep her life longer." Reiko explained.

Natsume stared at the packet for a while, then he grabbed it from Reiko's hands.

"Sure." Natsume said, then he left the booth.

After 10 minutes, Natsume finally arrived at the bus-stop. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko were all waiting for him.

"Natsume! Here!" Ruka waved at Natsume.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I was walking down the street to meet up with Ruka at the bus stop. When I arrived there, I saw Mikan and the others there too. I saw Mikan chatting happily with Hotaru. Just by looking at her angelic smile and pretty face, I really can't imagine that there would be a day that Mikan would really disappear. The thought of Mikan disappearing makes me shiver.

"Natsume! Here!" I heard Ruka called me.

After hearing Ruka calling me, everyone in the group turned to wave at me as well, including Mikan. I guess she forgotten that we were just avoiding each other earlier this morning. I chuckled at the thought. I walked slowly towards the group. Just by looking at my friends who care about me, who are willing to go through hardships together with me, makes me happy. I swore that I would protect them all, especially Mikan.

"**Even it's by all means to save her."**

* * *

Yehey! Chapitre XI done! I just realize that my word count is increasing every chapter! Yay! So.. How is this chapter? Please review! 


	12. Le Paumé Garçon

Yay! Chapter XII is here!! Expect a lot of OOCness here!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"_**Even it's by all means to save her." **_

* * *

**+ C h a p i t r e XII +**

...+ **Le. Paumé Garçon** +...

_' the Clueless Boy '_

* * *

_**Dinner.**_

"Hotaru! I've finished my dinner. I'll go back to my room now." Mikan chirped.

Hotaru just stared at Mikan's silhouette until she disappears behind the door. _"Baka Mikan"_

……

"Ugh… Darn it… What now…" Mikan cursed as she walked, limping towards her room. Her right knee was hurting badly since she's at dinner, but there weren't any wounds or injuries there.

"Guess it's the side effects. Fuh…" Mikan heaved a deep breath as she dragged her right leg along the path. Her cold breath was visible, due to the drastic change of the weather, thus indicating winter is just around the corner.

"You all right?" a husky voice called out.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

"You look pale." The voice said again.

"Um… I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, Natsume." Mikan said as she tries to stand steadily.

"Tch… What did you do this time?" Natsume said as he crouched to examine Mikan's knee.

"E to.. I'm fine.. Rea— OUCH!!!" Mikan screamed suddenly, when Natsume's thumb rubbed at the side of her right knee.

"You're not fine at all. But I don't see any wounds in here." Natsume murmured as he took out a hanky from his pocket.

"Um… Natsume?" Mikan stared at Natsume.

"Shh… " Natsume whispered as he wrapped the hanky around Mikan's knee.

"Natsume…" Mikan mumbled softly.

"There, any better?" Natsume stood up as he completed his finishing touches on the wrapped hanky, only to be greeted by a quick peck on his lips. Mikan immediately ran off cause' she definitely didn't want to be burned alive by Natsume's Alice. Just before she disappears into the dark alley, she shouted, "I'll wait you at the Sakura Tree!"

Natsume was startled by the sudden kiss from the brunette, even though it's just merely a peck. He touched his lower lip and smiled slyly. "I've got you now, Polka."

* * *

_It slowed down…_

_Huh? What do you mean?_

* * *

The full moon shone brightly, the stars were twinkling brightly, and the trees were waving slightly as the wind blew strongly, giving a peaceful and romantic atmosphere. A raven-haired teen was seen lying comfortably on the soft grass with both of his hands behind his head as the wind blew softly. He was enjoying every moment under the Sakura Tree, not only because of the astounding scenery, and also…

**BAM!**

… oh well, the just-ruined peaceful moment.

"What the hell?!" Natsume quickly sat up. "Are you… blind?" Natsume widened his eyes as he stared at the object that just tripped on him.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the person quickly got up and apologized.

"You…" Natsume mumbled.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't see you back there and I was in a hurry. Sorry…" the person bowed down and apologized again.

"Mi..tsume?" Natsume blurted out.

"Huh?" the girl inquired.

"Are you… Mitsume?" Natsume asked again.

"Um… I got to go now, see you other time!" the girl smiled and bowed down again, her long silky black hair followed suit. She then ran towards the bushes, leaving a confused Natsume under the Sakura Tree.

"Mitsume..." Natsume whispered.

"Natsume!" a voice called him.

"Mitsume…" Natsume whispered again, ignoring the call.

"Natsume! Wake up!" the voice called him again. This time he snapped out of his trance, thanks to the person who was shaking him out of his trance since he spaced out just now.

"Huh? Polka?" Natsume blurted out.

"You okay? I was calling you since a few minutes ago and you looked like you were spacing out." Mikan said as she proceeded to sit beside Natsume. She then picked up the can of chill coffee she left just now and gulped a few sips from it.

"Um… Nothing…" Natsume murmured as he threw himself above the soft grass again, his mind thinking about the girl he saw just now.

"Ne… Natsume?" Mikan said as she gazed at the twinkling stars.

"Hm?" Natsume asked.

"Do you remember… the night when I left? The sky was the same… like this…" Mikan said as she continued gazing at the stars. She then sipped her coffee again.

"Yeah…" Natsume murmured as he too stared at the sky. Then his thoughts started to wander around…

"_That girl…"_

Mikan took a sip of her coffee.

"_Isn't she…"_

Mikan gulped the last sip of her coffee.

"_Saya Mitsume?"_

TING TING Ting ting…The ringing sound of metal bouncing off the hard ground. Mikan dropped her can of coffee, thus making it roll down and meet the pavement- a few meters from the Sakura Tree.

"What was that for?" Natsume asked as the ringing snapped him back to reality.

"I… I… uh… slipped? Ehehehe…" Mikan laughed nervously. _"Saya Mitsume…"_

"Tch… Clumsy girl." Natsume grunted as he closed his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going back." Mikan stated as she stood up.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at Mikan. "Tch. Then why did you call me here?" Natsume asked as he sat up.

"Um… I just remembered I have something to do. Sorry." Mikan said as she brushed off the sakura petals that fell on her skirt and walked a few short steps.

"Wait." Natsume said, as he held her wrist, preventing her to walk any further.

"What?" Mikan inquired.

"This." Natsume said as he stood up and fished out something from his pockets and put it into Mikan's hands, closing the object with her palm.

Mikan then slowly opened her palm, her eyes slowly widen as the object in her palm was revealed bit by bit. Mikan gasped upon seeing the object. It was a necklace. Not any ordinary necklace, but it was her necklace, a replica of the red glowing necklace which acts as a device in collecting her pyre-flies, in other words, her existence.

"Wh— Where did you get this?" Mikan stammered.

"You dropped it." Natsume answered nonchalantly.

Mikan sweated. How could she be so careless to lose something that important, and the worse part is she didn't even notice the necklace was lost since she came back from Central Town. She quickly kept the necklace in her pocket. "U—um… Thanks! I got t—"

"I know." Natsume interrupted as he turned his back against Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan blurted.

"The necklace." Natsume said. "The fortune-teller told me."

Mikan gasped again. "Reiko-san told you? She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, especially you!" Mikan whispered, but Natsume heard it.

"What do you mean by 'especially you'?" Natsume asked with a louder tone as he turned around and faced Mikan

"I…" Mikan murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Natsume shouted, his bangs covering his eyes.

Mikan fell on her knees and shut her eyes, crystal tears slowly flowing from her chocolate orbs. "I… I'm sorry… I just… ca—"

Suddenly, everything became quiet. The wind, the trees, they all became silent. It was as if only he and she alone exist at that very moment. He didn't want to hear another word from her, let alone her explanation. He himself knew, things weren't that easy for her and if he were to force her to explain, it would make her situation worsen. He turned around and knelt down to embrace her. "I'm sorry…" Natsume said, softly.

Mikan's eyes shot wide open at the sudden action. "Natsume…" Mikan whispered as she buried her head on Natsume's chest, then immediately burst into cries, releasing everything that welled up in her heart all this while.

"Na.. -hic- tsu.. –hic- me.. " Mikan whispered again, hiccupping on every syllable she pronounced.

"Shuushh.. Cry all you want." Natsume rested his head on Mikan's head, hugging her securely in his arms as he stroked her hair gently.

Mikan cried again, non-stop for a whole 5 minutes., thus successfully making Natsume's shirt wet, but Natsume didn't seem to mind at all, he just stroked Mikan's hair as she continue crying in his arms.

….

….

….

….

….

Sniff sniff

Mikan finally stopped crying. Natsume then released his arms and stared at the brunette in front of him.

"Any better?" Natsume asked.

"Mm.. (yes..) Arigatou… Natsume… Sorry for making your shirt wet…" Mikan said as she tried to wipe off her tears on her face.

"Here, let me help you." Natsume said as he stretched out his right hand and cupped Mikan's face, her chocolate orbs looking straight into his crimson orbs. She was beautiful. The moon shone brightly at her face, revealing numerous sparkling tear trails on her porcelain skin, making her look more attractive. Both Natsume and Mikan blushed.

"_I… don't want to lose you… again…"_ Natsume thought. And with that, he closed the gap between them and locked their lips together. Mikan hesitated at first, so Natsume decided to stop. He was not one who force. For him, everything comes step by step. When he was about to pull away, to his surprise, Mikan pushed his head back to her with her hand, crushing both lips together again. Natsume's eyes widened, but when he saw Mikan closing her eyes and ruffling his hair, he kissed back as well, equal to the passion Mikan was sharing. Natsume's tongue parted Mikan's lips and tasted her mouth._"Strawberries…"_ The kiss wasn't full of lust, but pure love. Neither Mikan or Natsume had such an enjoyable kiss before, not to mention it was their first kiss. After a whole 3 minutes, they finally broke the kiss, mainly because the need of oxygen. Both Mikan and Natsume coughed, then they looked at each other, and ended up laughing their heart out.

"That was good!" Mikan said, laughing.

"Never knew you're all over me polka." Natsume teased, then continued laughing.

"I could say the same about you." Mikan returned with a comeback.

"Hn." Natsume said, as they both continue laughing.

….

….

….

….

….

"Ne Natsume…" Mikan said affectionately as she ruffled Natsume's hair, who was now lying on her lap.

"Hm?" Natsume asked as he looked up.

"I wonder why Reiko-san told you about my secret..." Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Natsume asked as he sat up and gazed at Mikan, who is also looking at him.

"Cause… This was not meant to be known by other people. Or maybe…" Mikan said, she then shifted her head towards the front, her finger tapping her chin.

"Maybe?" Natsume inquired.

"Maybe she saw you in my future!" Mikan chirped as she smiled at Natsume.

"What? You mean that old hag is really a fortune-teller?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! That's not nice! Reiko-san is only 27 for Pete's sake! Of course she is a fortune-teller. After all, she has the Precognition Alice." Mikan retorted.

"Okay okay. Chill. Oh yeah, the necklace." Natsume said as Mikan pouted.

"Hm?" Mikan asked.

"Give me the necklace." Natsume said as he stretched out his hand.

Mikan pouted. _"What's with the change of tone?"_ she thought as she fished out the necklace from her pocket and put it on Natsume's palm grumpily.

Natsume took the necklace swiftly from Mikan's hands and strode towards Mikan's back.

"_What is he up to now?"_ Mikan thought as she crossed her arms on her chest. To her surprise, Natsume unhooked the necklace and wrapped Mikan's neck with it and locked it securely with a 'click'.

"There." Natsume said as he hugged Mikan from the back.

"Natsume…" Mikan said, almost teary-eyed.

"Hm?" Natsume asked simply, as he rested his head on Mikan's shoulder, his arms wrapping around Mikan's petite waist.

"I love you…" Mikan confessed, as she touched Natsume's arms, which is giving her body warmth under the cold weather.

"Me t—" Natsume froze. He felt Mikan stiffened too. He released his arms and stood in front of Mikan. "Stay behind me." He whispered.

"Tsk tsk tsk…Sharp as always huh? Kuro-neko?" a voice hissed.

"Damn you Persona." Natsume cursed silently.

"Am I interrupting something?" Persona came out from somewhere, smirking. "And look who's here? Shirou-neko?" Persona hissed.

"Stay away from her." Natsume warned as he raised an arm in front of Mikan, protecting her.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Protecting Shirou-neko now, aren't we?" Persona laughed evilly.

"Shut up! What do you want?" Natsume retorted.

"Nothing that concerns you. Shirou-neko! Remember what you promised? Now, come!" Persona hissed.

"Promise? What promise?" Natsume asked as he tilted his head a little, his eyes still fixed on Persona.

Mikan looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Sorry, Natsume." she whispered as she moved away from Natsume and walked towards Persona slowly. Natsume froze on the spot. He wanted to move, but his feet wouldn't let him do that. It was as if his feet were glued on the ground.

"Wait…" Natsume said as he stretched his hand towards Mikan who was now walking with Persona towards the dark shades. Just before they left, Mikan glanced at Natsume again, her eyes full of desperation. _"Natsume…"._Then poof, darkness.

* * *

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Huh?"

"_I had no choice."_

"Wha—"

"_We had no choice?" Always "we had no choice." Those are our magic words. We repeat them to ourselves again and again. But you know... the magic never worked! The only thing we're left with... is regret. You know, I don't want to lose you either. No, not anymore. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. Don't go… please…"_

"Choice?"

"_I'm sorry…I can't…Cause… I don't want to lose everyone again…Especially you…"_

"You?"

"_Goodbye…"_

"Hey! Wait up! …………… Arghhhh!!!!"

* * *

"Huh? A dream?" Natsume said as he touched his sweaty forehead. The last thing he remembered was a conversation between a girl and a boy and then there was some white light becoming brighter and brighter each second, then it totally engulfed his vision. Then when he woke up, he is…. here…

"It's not a dream." A familiar voice said.

"Kuso… Why are you here! Andou!" Natsume grunted.

"Calm down Natsume, this isn't the time to burst out." Tsubasa said, as he appeared from the engulfed darkness, dim moonlight shining only his face, his serious face.

"What the heck do you want?" Natsume scowled.

"The thing you dreamt just now. It wasn't a dream. In fact, it's the truth." Tsubasa said as he leaned on the wall next to the window, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Not a dream? Then where's Polka? And why am I here?" Natsume asked as he grabbed his blanket. He was sitting on his bed, in his room.

"I afraid I don't know. I heard Mikan-chan was having some problems so I rushed here as soon as I heard the news. It looks like I was late. I just saw you lying down unconscious under the Sakura Tree. It seems like you're knocked out, hard." Tsubasa explained.

"Wait… So Persona taking Polka away is real?" Natsume mumbled as he caressed the back of his head. He was having a headache, more likely like something hard just hit his head. _"Ow…"_

"What?! Persona took away Mikan-chan?!" Tsubasa shouted, totally losing his cool.

"Um… Yeah?" Natsume blurted.

"Darn it!" Tsubasa cursed, knocking his fists on the wall.

"Why?" Natsume inquired.

"Sheesh… You're totally clueless huh?" Tsubasa grunted as he tried to calm himself.

"Whatever… So… What now?" Natsume asked.

"I'm going to get some info regarding Mikan-chan from Naru. Do not do anything until I have further details." Tsubasa instructed as he walked towards the door, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked.

"Who are you to order me around?" Natsume scowled.

"Do something reckless, and lose Mikan-chan's life." Tsubasa said nonchalantly as he opened the door. "Goodnight." He closed the door.

"Kuso…" Natsume cursed as he punched his blanket.

"_Why can't I do anything when it always comes to Mikan? Why am I the one who is always saved by her, but not the other way? Why can't I help her at least something? Why is she doing this? Why… why did she have to suffer…" _Thousands and millions of questions swarmed into Natsume's mind, everything circulating around Mikan.

"_We had no choice…"_

"_We had no choice…"_

"_We had no choice…"_

"Why is it… so… familiar?" Natsume asked himself as he heaved an exasperated sigh. "Guess I think too much…"

* * *

_**-Drip-** A drop of water crushed on the floor._

…

…

…

_**-Drip-** Another drop of water dropped. A girl was seen lying on the cold floor, unconscious. After a few minutes, her eyelashes began to flutter, indicating she is waking up.  
_

…

…

…

_**-Drip-** Her eyes were slowly opening, fresh from her sleep. Her brown orbs scanned through the dark and wet room._

…

…

…

_**-Drip-** _

"Huh?"

…

…

…

_**-Drip-** _

"Where am I?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 done!! Phew I am actually secretly writing this… I really hope I can update fast . Till next time Please read and review Ciaoz! 


	13. Le Énigme Révélé – Presque

**Chapter XIII is here! Sorry for the long wait! High School is so hectic for me I'm glad at least it settled down a lil' so I could at least write this chapter. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

_**-Drip-**_

"**Where am I?"**

* * *

** - Chapitre XIII - **

'... **Le. Énigme Révélé – Presque ** ...'

_' the Revealed Mystery – Almost ' _

* * *

"Do something reckless, and lose Mikan-chan's life." 

Those were the words that kept ringing in a certain flame caster's mind, and it definitely helped in draining his patience into zero. Well, he doesn't have much patience to start with.

"Kuso! Damn Andou! Nothing good goes around him! Ugh!" Natsume muttered loudly. Look who's talking?

"_Natsume."_ a feminine voice called.

"_What now? Does she even know the time?"_ Natsume thought as he gazed at his clock- 2.15am.

"Who and where are you?" Natsume asked.

"_I'm Mitsume. Saya Mitsume. Look into mirror please if you may." _she continued.

"_Saya Mitsume?"_ Natsume thought as he got up from his bed and walked towards a mirror placed beside his closet. His eyebrow raised slightly as he approached the mirror.

"Why are you in a mirror?" Natsume asked with a deadpan expression.

"I have only another thirteen minutes to complete this errand. Please do not waste any of my time." Mitsume said.

"My, aren't we feisty?" Natsume smirked as he leaned against his closet, gazing at his watch- 2.17am. "Get down with your business then. Time is ticking."

"A message from Mikan to Hyuuga Natsume." Mitsume said with a serious tone.

Natsume snapped his head up upon hearing the certain name.

"What's with polka?" Natsume tried to keep his cool, but worrisome started to fill him as he recalled the scene where Persona took her away. It just happened two hours ago.

"She need your help. She need you to keep this for her." Mitsume said, as she showed the said thing to Natsume, who is now standing in front of the mirror. His eyes widened slightly upon looking at the thing.

"And how are you supposed to give me that if you're IN the mirror. Can't you come out?" Natsume said.

"I can't. I can't afford to waste anymore of Mikan's Alice. In fact, she teleporting me here already cost her a big amount of her Alice. In other words, her lifespan is cutting as she continues using her Alice, especially the Steal Alice and the other Alices she stole, regardless it is in which form." Mitsume explained.

"Then why are you opaque when you knocked into me just now?" Natsume said as he dragged his chair and sat in front of the mirror.

"I used Mikan's doppelganger Alice, that's why I could walk freely just now. But Persona forced her to steal other rare Alices from the AAO members, without them knowing of course, and turn those Alices into Alice stones. But the consequences are, Mikan's lifespan will decrease greatly. If you notice, this necklace, has been glowing more brightly than before." Mitsume said.

"Wait. Why are you using Mikan's Alice when you're Mitsume?" Natsume asked.

"Oh right, that. I'm Mikan's Nobodies. In short, it means that I can only exist if she exists. Only under some specific circumstances, only the Alice user will discover his or her own Nobodies. The conditions and timing must be exact for the Nobodies to be born with the knowledge of it's master. Mikan is really special I'd say. Only one in a million could achieve this." Mitsume explained further.

"Wait. Then what about the incident happened a few years' back?" Natsume inquired.

"A few years' back? Oh, you meant the incident in the Anti-Alice Organization base?" Mitsume inquired.

"Yeah. I remember you saved me when I was in—"

"_Mitsume. Mitsume. You hear me?"_

"Yes. I'm listening." Mitsume talked as she pressed the communication thing deeper into her ear.

"_I need you to get back here now. My energy is running out soon. Please finish off the errand now. Thanks."_

"Right. Sorry for taking so much time here." she apologized.

"_No problem. Just get back here as soon as possible, okay? I'll see you later. Bye."_

"Okay. Bye." Mitsume ended the conversation.

"Was that Polka?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, time is running out. I'll pass this to you. Keep it safe." Mitsume said as she tossed the said necklace out from the mirror, and miraculously it fell straight on Natsume's lap.

"I'll talk to you some other day, if I have the chance though. Bye." Mitsume flashed out a brilliant smile, almost identical to Mikan's. Her sparkling brown orbs started to fade as she turned back, her silky black hair flew gracefully. And within seconds, she disappeared and Natsume saw his own reflection at the mirror.

"Sure. Bye." Natsume murmured softly. He picked the necklace from his lap and gazed at it. The necklace was in fact glowing brightly compared to the one he saw two hours ago, although it was the same necklace we're talking about. He gazed at his watch again— 2.30am. Exactly thirteen minutes and one second.

"My, isn't she punctual?" Natsume mumbled sarcastically as he recalled how 'punctual' is Mikan to class everyday. _ "Wait for me, Mikan... I'm coming..."_

-

-

-

-

-

"Sorry Mikan-chan. I'm back." Mitsume said as she sat down in the… mirror.

"Thanks. And I suppose you passed my message to him?" Mikan panted as sweat trickled down her cheek.

"Yeah. Sorry I took a little too much time. Natsume has been asking a lot of questions, which I, had no choice but to answer all of them." Mikan wrinkled her forehead.

"_No choice huh? Now that's awfully familiar."_ Mikan thought.

"Oh… And since when did you call Natsume, Natsume? Wasn't Hyuuga more than enough?" Mikan chuckled.

"Hey! I was just helping you." Mitsume looked away fast with a pink tinge on her cheeks, but not fast enough to pass Mikan's eye.

"You like Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Wh—No! Of course definitely absolutely totally no! Wh— Who would like someone like him?!" Mitsume stammered as she waved her hands in front of her face, blushing deeper every second.

"_You know… You sounded really similar to me in the past. Well, we're the same person to start with." _Mikan smiled at the thought as she gazed at Mitsume who was now trying to calm herself down. Mikan chuckled at the sight.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Mitsume asked.

"Um… Nothing… Now… How are we going to get out of here?" Mikan mumbled as she scanned around her surroundings. The room is wet and dirty, with many cardboard boxes occupying the space, leaving only a little place for Mikan and the cracked mirror. Not to mention there's only a little light from a small crack at the wooden wall.

"I wonder where is this…" Mikan whispered as she stood up and knocked at the wooden wall. _"It's loose…"_

When Mikan was about to knock the wooden wall down with force, a familiar voice interrupted her in doing so.

"Is she awake?" the familiar masculine voice asked. Mikan was startled. She tried to look who's the owner of the familiar voice but the crack was too small for her to even focus.

"I'll open the door."

"Thanks."

Mikan quickly pretended to sleep after hearing the clicking of the door unlocking.

"Oi."

"… _Isn't he…"_

"Wake up."

"_Wait… It's impossible…"_

"Stop pretending little girl. I know you're awake."

Mikan tried to peek at the familiar guy who is trying to blow her cover. Her eyes widened and her jaw opened slightly when she saw the person standing in front of her, his silhouette shadowing above her body.

"… _Oh My God…"_

* * *

A certain raven-haired was sitting on the couch, tapping her feet on the ground as she tries to figure something out. 

"Can you stop moving around like a monkey Nogi?" the raven-haired girl grunted. She was clearly frustrated.

"Imai! How do you expect me to be calm at this time of the moment?!" Ruka nearly shouted. He then resumed walking back and forth.

"Walk another step and you'll be out from this room." Hotaru said expressionlessly, pointing her Baka gun at Ruka. Ruka sweatdropped.

"Right. Sorry." Ruka apologized as he too sat on the couch. "So… What should we do now?"

"We'll wait." Hotaru said nonchalantly, but deep inside, she is worried to death.

"I… guess so…" Ruka muttered. _"Andou-kun… Please hurry…"_

* * *

"Naru, you better spit out everything you know now." a blue-haired young man said. 

"I really don't know anything Tsubasa-kun." Narumi replied.

"Oh, really? But, you surely don't want me to drag you embarrass you in front of the students right?" Tsubasa said with a serious expression on his face, as he bent down to pick Narumi's shadow.

"Ok ok! I'll tell! Just don't do anything!" Narumi cried.

A smirk played on Tsubasa's face. He definitely enjoyed threatening the 'gay teacher'.

"Then let's go down to business. You better tell everything right from the start." Tsubasa said as he sat comfortably at the couch while Narumi is adjusting his pink cap. They are now in the teacher's lounge, alone. Creepy?

"Ehem." Narumi coughed as he started the conversation. "First of all, Mikan-chan is a multi-alice user."

"That I know. I heard it before I even reach the Academy." Tsubasa bluntly replied.

"As you know before you leave this school, Mikan-chan has the Steal Alice. And in usual cases, well, the Steal Alice isn't usual to start with, and whenever she steals someone's Alice, he or she will lose their Alice, just like what Yuka did to Tobita Yuu six years ago. But for Mikan-chan's case, it is rather a special case." Narumi said as he stood up from the couch and approached the vending machine situated near the couch.

"Special? As in?" Tsubasa asked while Narumi got himself a cup of hot coffee and sat on his rolling chair.

"Well, to put it simple, when Mikan-chan steals someone's Alice, he or she would not lose his/her Alice." Narumi said as he sipped his coffee.

Tsubasa looked surprised. "Why not?" he asked.

"Cause' she—" Narumi was interrupted by a harsh opening of the door at the teacher's lounge.

"Persona!" Narumi yelled with surprise.

"Damn that Reo. He'll definitely die in my hands if he ever put up those barriers again." Persona cursed as he limped towards the couch where Narumi and Tsubasa are sitting.

"What happened?" Narumi asked as Persona fell back on the couch. He was worried because he knew that Mikan was on a mission. If Persona is injured, what about Mikan?

"Curse that Reo. I was trying to fight off Shiki when he suddenly rendered me useless with his Voice Pheromone Alice. Then there was this guy who stabbed me with a light arrow, I can't recognize him because the attack was too fast.. Darn it!" Persona hissed as he grabbed his arm, fresh blood spilling from his upper right arm.

"What about Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, almost frantic.

"Shirou-neko was captured. She was ambushed when someone fluctuated her Barrier Alice. She was hit at the back of her head and fell unconscious. I saw everything, but I was too exhausted to do anything because of that stupid Reo's Alice, in fact Shiki formed a barrier around me. Ugh… Can just someone grab me a first aid kit box?" Persona gritted his teeth when he recalled what happened during the mission.

Tsubasa quickly rose up and grabbed a first aid kit box placed on Misaki-sensei desk and passed it to Narumi.

"Here. Let me help you whilst you tell us what happened earlier." Narumi said as he opened the box and started cleaning off Persona's wounds with a piece of cotton soaked with antiseptic. "What exactly happened?"

"Shirou-neko and I reached the AAO headquarters at about 12.15 a.m. Her mission was to steal as many powerful Alices as possible and bring it back to me as Alice stones. Unfortunately when she was in a process of stealing the Intuition Alice, someone fluctuated her Barrier Alice and kicked her. Shirou-neko quickly sent me a signal for back-ups. After contacting the Academy's higher-ups, I entered the headquarters and tried to locate Shirou-neko. After searching for a while, I found her fighting with Shiki and two other powerful Alice users. She looked exhausted so I quickly helped her out. When I was about to kick Shiki on the spleen, Reo rendered me useless with his Voice Pheromone Alice. Tch.. Insolent moron." Persona recited as Narumi continued treating his wounds. It wasn't that serious, to Persona of course, as he is used to missions since he was a kid. Just imagine something sharp punctured through your arm, something like that.

"And?" Tsubasa asked.

"When I was temporarily immobile, Reo and his goons took the opportunity to knock Shirou-neko off. I saw Reo hit her head with a stick. It wasn't that hard, cause' I heard something about using her as their secret weapon or some sort like that. Whilst I was looking at Shirou-neko, I was stabbed with a fluid-like light arrow. After it shot through my arm, it just dissolve and disappeared into thin air. The arrow was like a poison, after being stabbed, I passed out in a matter of seconds." Persona ended his story as Narumi did some finishing touches on his bandage.

"So in other words Mikan-chan is kidnapped by the AAO? Is there any way where we can bring her back?" Tsubasa asked. He was clearly frustrated because bad news are swimming in every now and then.

"I'm afraid not. Even I, have difficulties on finding the way back to the Academy. That blasted driver must have fled out of fear. Tch… Apparently most of the powerful Alice users were assigned to guard Shirou-neko, that's why security is quite loose on my side. But I think it's quite hard to even locate her." Persona said.

"Damn! Why does she have to suffer so much! First her Steal Alice, then the existence thing which I know nothing about it, and now this! When will her sufferings end?!" Tsubasa cursed as he banged his knuckles on the table. His bangs were covering his eyes. Silence engulfed the whole lounge until…

"Wait. Tsubasa-kun. Who told you about the Mikan-chan's existence thing?" Narumi asked out of the sudden.

"There was this lady, in her 20s I think, told me about Mikan-chan's existence thing. She is kinda familiar to me though, but I can't remember where I've met her before. She has shoulder-length copper hair with hazel eyes. She wore a beige coat down to her knees, with black gloves and shoes, just like a detective! I thought she was one of the cops when she approached me the other day." Tsubasa said as he recalled the scene where he bumped into the said lady when he was walking back home from work.

"What did she said?" Persona asked.

"She just told me that Mikan-chan has a necklace which acts as a device to sustain her pyreflies or existence, more appropriately. She asked me to protect that necklace at any cost and not let it fall into the hands of the AAO. She said that the necklace holds a great importance in deciding Mikan-chan's life. She said without it, Mikan might not be able to live long, which I don't really understand either. After a short while, when I came out from the washroom, she was gone. But then she left a picture on the table before she left. I think it's a picture of the necklace she's talking about. After that, I rushed here immediately." Tsubasa continued saying.

"Can you show me the picture you're talking about?" Narumi asked as he stretched his hand towards Tsubasa.

"Sure. Here. This is the picture." Tsubasa said as he pulled out the picture from his pocket and handed to Narumi's expecting hand. Narumi grabbed the picture and took a good look at it. After a while, his eyes widened slightly.

"One more question. The lady you're talking about, did she happen to wear a black choker with a Cross emblem fixed in the middle of the choker?" Narumi asked.

"Hey… Now that you mention it… I did notice she wearing a necklace identical to your description. Say, you know her?" Tsubasa asked.

"It must be her…" Narumi murmured as he looked at Persona. Persona returned his gaze with a knowing nod. "Darn it. Why is she appearing during these times…"

"Who?" Tsubasa asked bluntly.

"Azumi Yuka, a.k.a Mikan-chan's mother." Narumi said.

"Azumi Yuka. I remember meeting her in my previous missions when I'm still studying in the middle-school division. No wonder she looks so familiar! So… Is she on our side?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm not sure. But why did she ask you to protect that necklace from AAO? That is what I'm curious about." Narumi said. _"She was still with AAO six years ago. Did she quit?"_

"Did she say anything else? Did she leave any papers or clues regarding her whereabouts?" Narumi asked as he tipped his chin.

"No." Tsubasa bluntly replied as he looked down on the floor. After a while, his eyes widened and he stood up immediately. "She said something about Natsume! I'll go find Natsume now!"

"What? What did she said?" Narumi frantically asked as he stood up, trying to make Tsubasa talk before he rushed out from the door.

"I'll be back very soon, with Natsume." Tsubasa said as he closed the wooden door with a loud bang. Narumi fell back on the couch and heaved an exasperated sigh.

Silence.

"Hey Serio." Narumi called out.

"It's Persona for you." Persona said expressionlessly.

"What do you think will happen?" Narumi asked, totally ignoring what Persona said as he gazed at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at that time. He wrinkled his forehead as he tried to sort everything into their correct order cause' everything is so jumbled up right now.

"We have to wait." Persona said calmly.

"Wait? I'm tired of waiting! We're just waiting and doing nothing that's all things turn out like this. Darn!" Narumi cursed as he banged his fist on the glass table. Luckily it didn't break.

"Calm down Naru. There's nothing you can do and think if you're in this state of frustration." Persona said, a little bit annoyed at Narumi's reaction.

"But how could I calm down during this—" Narumi was was interrupted when a sudden explosion occurred.

"What the hell?" Persona cursed as he and Narumi stood up and looked out to the window. The only difference between them is that Narumi has a horrified look crafted on their faces whilst Persona looked a bit ticked off.

"Oh My God…" Narumi mumbled as he watched the explosion in horror. The lights in the whole Academy went off and the fire alarms rang everywhere.

**BANG!**

"Naru! I can't find Natsume anywhere and when I heard the explosion I quickly rushed back here. What happened?!" Tsubasa nearly yelled, panting with sweat as he bent on his knees, trying to get some breath.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. But Persona and I will go and check it out. Right?" Narumi said as he looked at Persona, but Persona had already started walking slowly towards the door. His wounds ain't getting better and now this happened. The Academy really has to give him a break after this whole thing ends. Narumi sweatdropped. He sighed and talked again. "Um… We'll leave Natsume for now. Wanna follow?"

"Of course! I could have some exercises now. I would love to kick those intruders' ass and tell them not to mess with the Academy, especially me." Tsubasa smirked as he cracked some bones on his shoulder. Although he once hated the Academy, but it was, after all, his home where he'd lived and learnt since he was a young kid. "Time to kick some trouble-makers' ass." He flashed out a smile.

"Thanks Tsubasa-kun. Come, let's go." Narumi said as he ran out from the teachers with Tsubasa and Persona tailing behind. After passing through three corners and a few dark corridors— thanks to the explosion, Narumi, Persona and Tsubasa finally reached their destination, the Sakura Tree.

"What the—" Tsubasa mumbled as his eyes widened upon seeing the sight. Even Narumi and Persona were dumbstruck.

There were fire everywhere, burning the trees and the plants around them. A few of the Academy's helicopters were seen flying on air, trying to put out the ferocious red flame around the area.

"Who did this?" Tsubasa asked as his navy blue orbs scanned through the surroundings again and again, as if not believing this is actually happening at his so-called 'home'.

"Is it _him_?" Narumi approached Jinno-sensei and Misaki-sensei who was also looking at the scene. Jinno-sensei had a worried look on his face and his arms were crossed against his chest while Misaki-sensei was near to crying when he saw his beloved plants were burned to ashes. After all, his Alice is the Plant Alice, but it would be rather absurd if we see the always-emotionless-looking sensei crying now, don't we?

"It's no other than _him_." Jinno-sensei said with wrinkled eyebrows.

"So it was in fact _him_ huh…" Narumi said with a sad face as he turned around to look at the horrifying sight again. The fire was almost put out, but everyone who is now standing on the grassy land where the explosion had occurred, knew, that something must be done, quickly, before time runs out.

"_Yuka… I hope you coming back this time will actually help us, but not worsen our already-severe situation. Onegai… Please save Mikan-chan… Not only for you, but for us as well…"_ Narumi thought as his thoughts drifted away from the depressing sight. _"Mikan-chan… Please hang on… Please do not let __**him**__ hurt or harm you… Stay strong… Please…"_

* * *

Whoa… Please don't kill me for writing so many cliffhangers . I hope this chapter is good though. Everything **MIGHT **be revealed in the next chapter. Let me say it again, **MIGHT**. I hope that I could finish off another chapter during the Chinese New Year break (four days only! Gawd!) Till next time everyone! Don't forget, RxR! Thanks minna 


	14. Le Recherche

Hi there everyone! I'm so glad that I could update this fast. I hope that this chapter satisfies you. Like I promised, some of the cliffhangers in the previous chapter will be revealed in this chapter. Well then, enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously on Le. Destinee,**_

_Mitsume met up with Natsume in his room, in his mirror. She passed Mikan's necklace to him as she was ordered to. She explained a little about herself as well. Before Natsume could clarify about the incident which happened a few years' ago, Mitsume was forced to return back to Mikan because the latter's energy was running out. Natsume vowed to search for Mikan. This is one of the cliffhangers._

_Next, Mikan encountered a guy, who is extremely familiar to her. And she found him as an accomplice of the Anti-Alice Organization, and she is horrified when she saw him. Who is the guy? This is the second cliffhanger._

_Then, Andou Tsubasa and Narumi were having a talk in the teacher's lounge when Persona came barging in, injured. He explained about what happened during Mikan and his mission. It was said that Mikan was captured by Reo and grounded in the AAO headquarters. It is far from possible to rescue her as security is undoubtedly tight._

_And unexpectedly, Tsubasa told his reason of returning back to the Academy. It was said he met a woman who looks exactly like Azumi Yuka. She gave him a picture of Mikan's necklace, trusting him to keep the necklace securely if he managed to retrieve the necklace from Natsume. However, it was unfortunate that she left no clue of her whereabouts. _

_As the chapter was about to come to an end, a sudden explosion caught Narumi and Persona off guard whilst Tsubasa went to search for Natsume. It was mentioned that the culprit of the explosion is no other than __**him**__. The last sentence trailed off… _

"_Mikan-chan… Please hang on… Please do not let __**him**__ hurt or harm you… Stay strong… Please…"_

_Who is this '__**him**__'? This is the third cliffhanger, which shall be enclosed in this chapter._

* * *

** ' C h a p i t r e XIV ' **

'... **Le. Recherche** ... '

_' the Search '_

* * *

This scene continues from the previous chapter, however, in the teachers' lounge. 

"Is there any information about _him_?" Narumi asked.

"Unfortunately no. _He_ didn't leave any traces behind, but _he_ is the only one capable in doing this." Jinno said as he wrinkled his forehead. He is deadly serious when it comes to cases which greatly dangers the Academy, especially the students.

"What about you Serio?" Narumi turned his head to look at Persona who was leaning on the window's sill, looking at the burned trees outside. It was indeed a horrifying sight, any kids who saw it will surely have nightmares.

"Do you want me to rip you only you'll call me Persona? And no. _He_ is really a nuisance." Persona said with a threatening tone. He wasn't as less worried as Jinno is. _He_ was after all, one of his valuable students.

Narumi heaved an exasperated sigh. He just couldn't believe why would _he_ do that, unless… _he_ was forced to do it…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Little girl… How long do you intend to keep up with this act?" a husky voice said, chuckling.

The brunette just lied down on the ground, pretending to be unconscious.

"Tch, you're wasting my time. I guess I have to do this after all, even though how much I hate to do it." the voice spat.

And with that, a glowing arrow appeared before his palm and shot through Mikan's leg, making her whimper in pain. She quickly clutched her leg, trying to prevent the blood from flowing endlessly.

"Oh, so you're already up." He said, smirking.

"Why… Why are you doing this? Why? Aki-kun!" Mikan cried as tears flowed down her cheeks, her hands still on her leg.

"You asked me why? You chose that moronic Hyuuga freak over me! Regardless how much I cared and loved you, whilst he just kept hurting and hurting you! And I saw it just now!" Aki hissed as his green orbs glowed fiercely within the darkness.

Mikan gasped. What happened to the usual caring and calm Himoru Aki. He never saw him so enraged before, no, she never even saw him angry before. He was always so calm and collected. And that was when, she noticed.

"Aki-kun." Mikan said seriously as she stood up steadily, as her leg was hurting her badly.

"What? You need a bone to break now?" Aki hissed.

"I know." Mikan said as she approached him, limping. Blood were still flowing down her leg.

"Know what? And I warn you, don't come near me!" Aki said as he backed away.

Mikan kept quiet as she continued walking towards Aki, her hands stretching out, trying to grab Aki.

"I said don't come near me!" Aki yelled as he unleased a powerful blow towards Mikan, making her fall back to the wooden wall, hard. Luckily the wooden wall didn't break. However, Mikan just stood up again and approached Aki again.

"Are you deaf?! I said don't come near me!" Aki yelled again in frustration as he unleashed yet another powerful blow on Mikan. And the same process repeated for more than ten times until…

"Damn it. What do you want Sakura Mikan?!" Aki hissed as he crouched down, panting. He unconsciously overused his Alice when Mikan was attempting to grab him. Mikan, on the other hand, is also gasping and droplets of sweat came be seen trickling down her face. There were blood flowing down her lips as well. But she just wiped the blood away harshly as she stood up again, never giving up. She approached Aki yet again, her bangs covering her eyes.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9 steps_

Within nine steps, Mikan finally reached the other end and she instantly kneeled down and grabbed Aki, who was letting his guard down.

"Aki-kun." Mikan whispered at his ear.

"Wha— What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Aki yelled as he struggled to release himself from Mikan's strong grip.

"Shuush… Just keep still…" Mikan said as she hugged him.

"Mikan… Wait, Sakura Mikan! What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me this instant before I kill you!" Aki yelled again as he struggled again.

"Please… Don't…" Mikan said as she continued embracing him, her hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I… I… Mikan… Please… Help me…" Aki whimpered.

"I will… Just be patient…" Mikan said softly as she smiled and ruffled his navy-blue hair. **(If you forgot they are both kneeling down.)**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Imai, are you sure?" a certain boy asked.

"Yes. One hundred percent sure." Hotaru said, a little irritated.

"Absolutely, definitely, flawlessly, completely sure?" the boy asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Just stick your butt into the headquarters Hyuuga. Plan commences." Hotaru said, getting ticked off.

"Okay okay. Just chill down Imai. I'm doing this alone and I'd to be sure that I can come back with Polka in one piece!" Natsume commented as he scanned through the AAO headquarters from a tree branch. After confirming for one last time from the pissed off Imai Hotaru, Natsume sneaked into the said headquarters. After slipping through a few yawning guards, Natsume ran through the corridor, waiting further instructions from the inventor.

"There's two guards at the stairs to the second floor. The one at the left has the Sleep Alice while the right one has the Paralyzing Alice. The former excels in defense whilst the latter excels in defense. Just beat them up Hyuuga." Imai said through the communication thing.

"Easy for you to say. Tch, I should have asked that Kage to follow me." Natsume grunted.

"What now? You want to save Mikan alone or with Hage's help?" Imai said plainly.

"Tch…" was only Natsume's response. After running through the whole corridor, as expected, there were two guards guarding the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" the guy with the Sleep Alice yelled as he charged towards Natsume. Natsume just punched him right on his face and he fell unconscious. The other guy was about to use his Paralyzing Alice on Natsume when Natsume suddenly kicked him at his stomach. He quickly clutched his stomach and after a few seconds, he fell unconscious too.

"Tch… This is a piece of cake. But the stairs are too far away from each other for goodness' sake!" Natsume complained as he ran up to the second floor. There's something bad about the building though. For Pete's sake, the stairs is at the end of the corridor for every level! Gosh, it must be tiring.

"What? Now you're complaining? You're disappointing Hyuuga." Hotaru commented as she continued to type on her laptop. Apparently she has the blueprint of the headquarters and her own-made satellite is helping to detect the number of guards guarding every level and the invisible laser sensors fixed on everywhere in the said headquarters. She had already deactivated all of the sensors.But weird, she can't seem to detect the exact location of Mikan. Then a noise started to scramble beside her ear.

"Oi Imai. Where is Polka?" Natsume asked as he continued to run along the corridors of the fourth floor. The building has seven floors and there are more and more guards guarding each level.

"I don't know. But I'm searching. There is something which is preventing my satellite from detecting Mikan." Imai said as she typed faster on her laptop as different codes appear at her screen. "Maybe… maybe she's not even here…" Hotaru muttered.

That last sentence made Natsume stop right on his tracks. "What do you mean she's not even here?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. Just continue searching. Oh yeah, there's one drooling freak behind you." Hotaru said bluntly. And with that, Natsume raised one of his legs and the guy who came charging at him was kicked on the part where it hurts.

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Hotaru commented plainly.

"Thanks. Still no clue?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"No. But I'm quite sure she's inside there. Cause' think about it, why would there be less guards in the lower levels? Persona said that he had a hard time coming out from the building. So something important must be stored at the highest level as the guards are increasing at each level, not to mention more powerful men." Hotaru explained as she sipped her coffee to keep her awake and alert.

"True… And may I ask, Why The Hell Are You Sipping Coffee Now?!" Natsume yelled at the communication thing when he was running at the corridor of the sixth floor.

"Wrong move Hyuuga. See the mess you've caused." Hotaru sighed as she tried to deactivate the ringing alarm in the building.

"Damn it. How many?" Natsume asked.

"Thirteen. Six on the left, six on the right. All armed." Hotaru said.

"Where's the last one?" Natsume asked as he slowed down his pace when he approaches the stairs.

"Behind you." Hotaru said bluntly.

Before Natsume even able to react, someone kicked him from behind, making him fall on the ground, face-first.

"Ouch… Damn you Imai. You should have warned me earlier." Natsume cursed.

"Careful. This guy is powerful. He excels in both offense and defense. He has a rather powerful Alice too— the Pain Alice." Hotaru said as she investigated the said man's identity only within seconds.

"Right. And I'm so gonna kick this guy's ass." Natsume said as he flipped from the ground and prepared a fighting stance.

"Heh. You're tough. As expected from the flame wielder." the man called Gino said, smirking.

"Thanks for the compliment. And bye." Natsume said as he charged towards the black-coat man. Natsume quickly raised his leg to kick Gino on his face, but he was stopped by a swing of Gino's hand. Gino smirked and let go of Natsume's leg. Natsume quickly jumped back a distance from him. _"He's tough."_

"Oooh… Not too fast Flamey, let's have some fun first." the man smiled maliciously. Natsume is definitely having a bad time fighting with him, not to mention there are still twelve people ready to shoot him anytime.

"_Flamey?! What the hell is he thinking?!"_ Natsume thought, infuriated.

"Hyuuga, I suggest you to clear off the cowards behind the walls first. This guy is too gay for me." Hotaru said.

Natsume chuckled. "Right." And with that, he sped towards the stairs where the men with guns are waiting. "Hi there." Natsume smirked, then poof, all twelve men are surrounded with bright red flames and they were screaming in agony. Natsume just smirked at the reaction.

"Ooo… Smart move Flamey. Seems like it's an one-on-one match now huh?" the man approached Natsume, a smirk spread across his face.

"Hyuuga! You hear me?!" Hotaru called from the other side.

"What?! I'm fighting now!" Natsume said as he did a back flip when the guy tried to inflict his Pain Alice on him.

"Damn it don't shout on me. His weakness is………" Hotaru whispered while Natsume's eyes widened slightly.

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down." the man sprinted beside Natsume and landed a punch on his stomach. Natsume immediately fell back towards the brick wall where the armed men stood just now but the only thing left now were piles of ashes. He slid down from the wall, leaving an ugly hole on the wall.

"Tch…" Natsume grunted as he stood up steadily and wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth. "You really want me to do that stupid thing?" Natsume whispered.

"Yes, because you have no way in beating this guy without you getting hurt badly or overusing your Alice. Why not save the energy to rescue Mikan?" Hotaru reasoned.

"True… But it's too embarrassing to even say about it!" Natsume whispered as he recalled what she told him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Do it. Or you'll suffer." Hotaru said threateningly.

"Damn it. I'm gonna get Polka for this." Natsume said as he walked steadily towards the man.

The man smirked as he readied a fighting stance. He sped towards Natsume and suddenly he was stopped by a fire ring.

"What—" the man looked his left and right. He was trapped. There was no way out from the fire ring without burning himself. "Damn." He cursed.

"Hey." Natsume called. He was standing behind the man now, holding his neck, as if warning him not to move one bit or his neck will be crushed.

"Damn." the man cursed again, sweat trickling down his face.

"Stop cursing will' ya? You're ticking me off." Natsume said, a bit pissed off. He then took a deep breath. "Sleep, **sweetie**." Natsume whispered at the man's ear. And miraculously he did fall asleep. But before he fainted, he muttered, "How the hell did you know my weakness…" and his voice trailed off.

"…………" was Natsume only reaction when he deactivated the fire ring, and it immediately disappeared, leaving a sleeping body on the floor.

"Wow Hyuuga. I never knew you were this charming." Hotaru said as she chuckled on the other side.

"Shut up. This is the first and last time I will ever do this. Polka is so going to get it." Natsume muttered as he walked towards the stairs._"So Polka is just upstairs. Phew…"_

"Hyuuga…" Hotaru called out seriously.

"What's with the sudden change of tone?" Natsume stopped as he listened intently on what the inventor has to say.

"Be careful. Mikan is right upstairs, meaning Reo and many other powerful AAO members will be there, guarding her. Make sure you come back with her in one piece." Hotaru said, worrisome evident in her tone, though how much she tried to control it.

"_She's worried after all…"_ Natsume smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I sure will. Don't worry."

"Hn." Hotaru said as she finally stopped typing and rested on her chair._"The finale…"_

Natsume then strolled towards the seventh floor, where he encountered Reo and some of the most powerful men in the AAO.

"Hi Kuro-neko. Never thought you could defeat Gino that easily. Hmph, useless moron. Now, it's my turn. Be prepared." Reo said as he smirked.

"Tell me where is Polka and I might even let you go with only a few burns." Natsume said.

"My, my. Arrogant now, aren't we?" Reo said.

"Where is she?" Natsume said darkly. It was more like a statement, rather than a question.

"You can't even call her name properly. I pity you Kuro-Neko. But guess what, being in a good mood today, I'll give you a clue. She is somewhere here, in the level." Reo said as he smirked. "But I doubt she is even alive now." Reo hissed.

"What did you do to her?" Natsume asked, his fists clenching tightly.

"Oh? I did nothing to your precious Shirou-neko. Ask Blue-Ray instead." Reo said.

"Blue Ray who?" Natsume asked again as he prepared a fighting stance. His stamina is only 45 percent left, and he truly hope that it is enough to defeat that voice-pheromone freak, or everything he and Imai did would be a waste.

**On the other side…**

"Tick tick tick tick……" there were noises at the earphone.

"Huh?" Hotaru said as she sat back straight and began typing at her laptop. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the screen.

"Hyuuga! Save Mikan quickly and get out of that building immediately! It's planted with active and faulty bombs everywhere! Quick! You have only seventeen minutes left!" Hotaru yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"What?!" Natsume yelled at the sudden warning. "Bloody hell." He cursed.

When Reo caught Natsume off-guard, he adjusted his earring a little and a smirk spread across his face. "SLEEP!" he commanded, and like he said, Natsume fell down to the floor, hard, as if the gravity had just sucked him.

"Damn it. I was being careless again." Natsume cursed as he saw Reo approaching him. Reo then grabbed him up by his collar. "Goodbye. Kuro-neko." He spat as he released his grip harshly, making Natsume fall on the floor again. Man, that hurts.

"Till next time Kuro-neko. But I don't think I'll even meet you again. Say goodbye to your precious Shirou-neko and Gakuen Alice." Reo said as he laughed hysterically as he left the scene together with his goons, leaving Natsume helpless on the floor.

"Hyuuga, are you alright?" a voice called from the other side.

"Yeah, but just a moment please. I'm feeling a little limp." Natsume said as he struggled to release himself from Reo's Alice. "Damn, I just hate his Alice."

"There's no time to complain now. Fifteen minutes left. Find Mikan now and get out from the building." Hotaru said as she continued to search for Mikan's coordinates when suddenly there was a 'beep' on the screen. "Hyuuga! I've found Mikan! She's right beside you! Room 201! She's in the room! Go and get her before the building explodes!" Hotaru yelled across the earphone.

"Hey! Don't yell! My ear hurts!" Natsume grumbled as he burned down the wooden door. However, to his disappointment, the room was totally dark and he couldn't see whether there's anything inside. After searching the wall for a while, he finally found the lights switch. As he pressed the switch, he was greeted by a shocking sight.

"Mikan?" Natsume blurted out.

"Huh? Natsume?" Mikan asked as she broke her hug with Aki. Traces of dry tears evident on her face.

"What… are you doing?" Natsume asked, still in a trance.

"I… Aki-kun… He…" Mikan said words unfinished.

"Sakura Mikan! Get away from me!" Aki became hysterical again as he shook his head.

"Oh crap! Aki-kun! Hang on! Don't go back! Don't give in!" Mikan practically yelled at Aki as he continued to shake his head violently.

"Mikan, leave. I… don't want to… hurt you… Leave… before… I… do… anything…" Aki mumbled as the other side tried to take over him again.

"No! I'm not leaving you like this! You became like this because of me, that's why I'm not leaving you alone, no matter what!" Mikan insisted, completely forgetting Natsume was there, watching their little scene.

"Mikan… Please… Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!" Aki begged and he suddenly became even more hysterical that he screamed on top of his lungs.

"No…" Mikan muttered as she was in the verge of tears. Her tears were threatening to pour down anytime. She knew, she had to do this, no matter what. After all, Aki was her friend when she was in trouble, he was his pillar when she needed support, he offered his shoulder when she wanted to cry and pour out everything that welled up in her heart.

"Aki-kun…" Mikan mumbled, and with that, she crashed her lips onto Aki's, holding onto him during the process. That immediately snapped Natsume out of his trance. His eyes widened in horror as his mouth opened a little upon seeing the sight in front of him.

"Mi... kan..." Natsume blurted out.

* * *

So… How was it? Two cliffhangers enclosed. One more to go. Please review your opinion about this chapter. I think this the longest chapter I've wrote for only one scene. My chapters are usually made up of more than three scenes. Is it boring? Please review! Your reviews are really important to me! . Till next time! 


	15. Le évasion

Sorry everyone. I know that I've promised to write a chapter during my holidays. But tonnes of homework is stressing me. I'm currently suffering from stress when I'm writing this. So I hope that it won't really influence on this chapter. And oh yeah, I hope you guys wouldn't mind as I have changed my writing style throughout the story. That's all! Happy reading! Oh yeah by the way, beware of characters' OCC-ness in here! **You've been warned.** Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

_**Previously on Le. Destinee,**_

_The identity of 'He', who was repeated numerous times in the chapter, was finally revealed. It was not Hyuuga Natsume. It was Blue Ray, more specifically, Himoru Aki. And why did he make such scene on the Academy grounds? Only he, Mikan, and the Anti-Alice Organization higher-ups knew about it._

_Next, we saw that Natsume and Hotaru planned on a way to save Mikan from the AAO headquarters. Natsume sneaked into the said headquarters while Hotaru deactivated multiple alarms in it. Both strived to save their friend, Sakura Mikan. _

_After running through guarded corridors, Natsume met up with Reo and his subordinates at the highest floor of the building, the seventh floor. Unexpectedly, Reo told the raven-haired lad the location of Mikan, which was just a few yards from where they were standing. After inflicting his Alice on Natsume, Reo and his subordinates quickly escaped from the building._

_Only then, Hotaru realized that there was a bomb implanted in the building, courtesy of one of the AAO members who possesses the Bomb Alice. It was mentioned that Natsume had only 15 minutes to rescue Mikan before the building explodes, with them inside._

_After recovering from the Voice Pheromone Alice, Natsume quickly search for the brunette. 'Room 201', the wooden door wrote. Natsume burst open the door, revealing a dark room, only the light from the corridor shone a part of the room. Natsume felt the walls and switched on the lights, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight. Sakura Mikan hugging Himoru Aki._

_Natsume was in a trance, when Aki suddenly began to run amuck. Mikan had no other choice, but to… kiss him, ON the lips. The flame-caster was stunned, and his reaction proved it._

_His words trailed off… _

"_**What the hell…"**_

_Why did Mikan kiss Aki? Will the building explode before the three of them— Natsume, Mikan and Aki escape from the headquarters safely?_

* * *

**+ C h a p i t r e XV +**

...+ **Le. ****évasion **+...

_' the Escape ' _

* * *

There, stood two silhouettes in front of him, closing the gap between them. Mikan finally released herself from the kiss, and Aki, who was running amuck a minute ago plopped down on the ground, unconscious. Mikan coughed out a little blood as beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks.

Natsume's flaming ruby orbs, well-hidden behind his bangs widened as he heard the familiar cough.

'Isn't this..?' Natsume recalled.

'_Ne Natsume-kun. What do you think about me?'_

'_Natsume-kun? Doshite? Daijoubu?'_

'_Natsume… -kun… Tas… Taskette…'_

The words, the voice, continued chiming in Natsume's ears as his eyes widened in horror.

'**Mitsume**.' he murmured.

On the other hand, Mikan was breathing heavily as more sweat embedded on her forehead.

'I must've used too much energy on Aki-kun just now. Damn.' Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Mikan's whole body started trembling as she grasped it tightly to control it from shaking.

"Nat.. Natsume…" Mikan called the lad and then whimpered out loud in pain. She grabbed her stomach and shook terribly on the cold ground.

Natsume, upon hearing the loud scream, quickly snapped out from the words that were haunting him and immediately realized Mikan is in deep pain.

"Daijoubu? Mizumu-pantsu?" Natsume asked frantically as he examined the trembling Mikan.

Mikan raised her head with a smile, a broken smile. "You still call me… Mizumu-pantsu… even though… I'm in this condition… Seriously… Not only I salute you Natsume… I'm…'' and before she could finish her sentence, she passed out.

Natsume didn't really understand what Mikan wanted to say, but he guessed that she was trying to say how much those nicknames he gave her hurt her. "Gomen… Mikan… Gomen…" Natsume hugged Mikan as few drops of water fell from his chin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Pssttt Psssttt Pssstttt!!**

"Hello? Hyuuga you there? Can you hear me?" Hotaru said as she typed continuously, and not to mention fastly on the keyboard. She didn't even bother to wipe away the beads of sweat that were dripping from her cheek.

"Your laptop might spoil if that bead of sweat drops into your motherboard." A firm voice said.

Hotaru quickly acknowledged the owner of the voice without even looking at him.

"Nogi, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked as she continued typing on the keyboard. Somehow the earphone she gave to Natsume was malfunctioning, and the word 'malfunction' should not even exist in Hotaru's vocabulary.

"I thought Natsume would have a nice time beating the AAOs' asses off." Ruka said jokingly as he approached the inventor. Hotaru stopped typing abruptly.

"Why are talking like that? And who on earth taught you that?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head a little so that she could see Ruka.

"Ehehehe… I was just watching some movies… Specifically the _White Chicks_." Ruka said, sweatdropping.

"Hn." That was Hotaru's only reply as she continued typing on the keyboard again. After a few minutes of constant typing and smashing and shouting at the laptop, (I know it's so not-like-Hotaru, but I'm just imagining her reaction when one of her inventions malfunction.) the earphone finally started working again, and unexpected noises came out when Hotaru plugged the earphone to the laptop's speakers.

**Pssttt Psssttt Pssstttt!! Ti Tii… Ti Tii…**

"Okay. The communication device is fixed. Let's listen what Hyuuga has to say."

'Replay, 30 seconds.'

"_Natt… Aaaahhhh!!"_

"_Daijoubu? Mizu__** --psssttt--**__"_

"What? Why the hell isn't this thing working??" Hotaru shook the device and the recordings became clear again.

"… _I'm in this condition __**--pssttt--**__ Not only I salute you Natsume… I'm __**--pssttt--**__''_

"Ugh!! I hate this!! Let me throw away this piece of junk!!" Hotaru flamed and was ready to smash the communication device on the floor.

"Chotto!!" Ruka approached her immediately from the position he stood and snatched the device. "Stop it Imai! This is the only clue and communication device we can connect with Natsume and Sakura. Don't spoil it!"

"Okay okay! Just shut up!" Hotaru exclaimed and harshly grabbed the device from Ruka's hands. "Better not disappoint me again." Hotaru heaved a big sigh, and with that she inserted the device into her laptop's USB port.

…………_**Voice password please.**_

"Missionerc." Hotaru pronounced with a sharp voice.

…… _**Password affirmed.**_

_**Locating device…… Device located……**_

_**3 percent loading…… 15percent loading…… **_

"Hustle!" Hotaru shooed the unliving machine.

"You know that won't help." Ruka chuckled. Hotaru just grunted.

_**67 percent loading……… 85 percent loading………**_

"Come on……" Hotaru and Ruka whispered as they focused on the screen.

_**100 percent loaded. Device is now available for usage. Connecting…… Connected.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Imai? You there? Answer me!" Natsume spoke. 'This is no time for sad scenes,' thought Natsume.

'…………………' _No response._

"Piece of junk." Natsume grumbled and he threw the device on the floor. Now he has two unconscious fellows to carry out from the headquarters, not forgetting to mention it's going to blow up in just another ten minutes.

'This is going to be tough work.' The lad complained.

"You owe me this time Mizu- I mean, Mikan." Natsume murmured as he carried Mikan on his left shoulder and Aki on the right. "Don't die on me now you two." The fire-caster said as he walked towards the stairs of seventh floor, the necklace dangling on his neck.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Got it!" Hotaru exclaimed as her laptop noted full connection of the device with the other. "Now to locate them…"

"See… Patience holds a great deal." Ruka commented as he proceeded to sit on the sofa. He took his cup of coffee which he left on the side table awhile ago and drank it briefly. "Ahh…Coffee ARE delicious." He commented again, and continue drinking.

Hotaru, on the other side, keep typing on the laptop to find Team B's coordinates.

"Hyuuga…YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

"Wha-- What??" Ruka stood up abruptly and toppled his cup of coffee on himself. "I hate coffee."

"Hyuuga.actually.threw.my.device.away.and.trying.to.escape.on.his.own...!!" Hotaru said calmly but anger was evident in her tone.

"Uh… I think I need to use the washroom, where is it?" Ruka looked around as if he didn't listened what Hotaru just said awhile ago.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME NOGI??" Hotaru erupted and yelled at Ruka, which is rather unusual.

"Whoa. Why are you getting all cranky? Keep your composure. I heard what you said, but no worries right? Natsume would definitely make it out on time before the building explodes. He has Sakura and Himoru-kun right? Now where's the toilet?" Ruka commented as he walked around, searching for the washroom in Hotaru's lab.

"That's not the problem……" Hotaru whispered as she hid her eyes behind her bangs and closed them briefly.

"Eh?" Ruka turned around and looked at the weird-acting-Hotaru. "Hey chill out. Everything is going to be okay, trust me, trust Natsume, trust Sakura." Ruka said while approaching Hotaru.

"No! It's not okay! Hyuuga is now in huge danger! I… I can't assure you that he'll come out alive, with Mikan and Himoru that is…." Hotaru said, as she tried hard to suppress the tears that were welling in her eyes. "No Mikan... means no me, even though how hard I hate to admit that fact."

"What do you mean Natsume might not come out alive? Sakura is there to help him right? Plus Himoru-kun is a powerful guy too. I'm pretty sure they'll come out alive in one piece." Ruka reassured Hotaru and grabbed her shoulders.

"You… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!! LET GO OF ME!!" Hotaru pushed Ruka's hands away from her shoulders as she screamed out loud as if she was out of her mind.

"What happened to you?! Where is your calm self?! Weren't you the one that asked and taught me to be calm at times like this?! Now why are you getting out of control of yourself?!" Ruka yelled back at the same tone.

"You… don't understand…" Hotaru broke down on her knees, sobbing. Ruka was surprised at the sight. They both were surrounded with silence, Hotaru's sobbing is the exceptional one, until one spoke up.

"Hey… Sorry for yelling at you…" Ruka kneeled down as well and soothed Hotaru. He gently pushed Hotaru's head towards his chest, letting her cry out whatever she has kept on her heart all this while. Education? or Stress probably?

"You didn't know… That's why…" Hotaru murmured as she lifted her head up and wiped away the tears what stained her fair face, and Ruka was looking all the way. 'She seems so fragile…' he thought.

"And this is the first and last time I allow you to do so, and you are not allowed to tell anybody about tonight's incident. You got it?" Hotaru stood up steadily and spoke in a instructive manner. "You smelled like coffee by the way, it's disgusting." Hotaru commented. She then turned around and heaved an exasperated sigh.

'…Maybe I said that too early…' Ruka thought as he sweated at Hotaru's change of attitude. He also stood up and looked at Hotaru's back. 'Man, she grown over the years.' he thought.

"Anyway, washr--"

"But thanks for being here." Hotaru interrupted Ruka.

"Huh?" Ruka bluntly replied.

"Ugh… Just shut up and go to the washroom!" Hotaru grumbled as she crossed her arm. "Anyway, don't you want to know the reason I said that just now? Because Hyuuga and Mikan?"

"I would love to. But I won't intrude your privacy. That is my policy." Ruka bowed slightly and talked in a gentleman manner.

"Stop being formal. Go to the washroom first – it's just outside the door. It's unisex by the way. Come back within 5 minutes and I'll tell you. I don't want my lab to smell like coffee." Hotaru said flatly.

"Right…" Ruka sweated again and turned the knob of the door.

"And about Natsume and Mikan, their fate is in their hands now. I can help them no more." Hotaru said, still facing the window. Ruka smiled and left the lab.

Hotaru heaved a heavy sigh. _"Seriously… It's up to you guys now."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Fourth Floor….**_

… is what stated on the wall of beside the stairs.

"Man, these guys really need some brains. Who on earth would build such a building with such stairs? It's like… located east and west." Natsume mumbled to himself.

Natsume is currently running, or I'd rather say jogging down the headquarters due to the weight of Mikan and Aki he had to carry on his back. Must be exhausting.

After reaching the third floor, Natsume finally gave up and laid both of them against the wall. He then reached his watch and carefully read them.

"5 minutes left… not much time…" Natsume mumbled as he looked at the sleeping guys. 'They must be in dreamland while I'm worrying about getting us out safely out in one piece.'

As if God answered his prayer, Mikan suddenly stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and cleared her blur vision. "Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Morning." Natsume greeted. He was actually relieved Mikan woke up. Maybe he is worried of carrying both of the heavy sleepers out from the building safely? Or probably he is worried that Mikan is suffering, after what Mitsume told him? Figures.

"Uh… Morning I guess? What are you doing? Where are we?" Mikan asked again.

"I'm getting **US **out from this building, which is going to explode in another exactly 4 minutes and 29 seconds now as we are having this conversation." Natsume explained.

"EXPLODE?!" Mikan jumped up from her sitting position. "Then why are talking so calmly now?!"

"I was just resting when you stir up. You ARE heavy, you know that right?" Natsume said sarcastically. "Anyway, let's continue. I don't want to get burned up together with you in this building."

"Hmph! Oh yea, how's Aki-kun?" Mikan, yet again, asked.

"Geez… Can you just stop asking questions and get on our way now? He's just beside you by the way, blindo." Natsume grumbled at Mikan's denseness, or he probably is jealous too. Who knows?

"Ah… He's still asleep?" Mikan approached Aki and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

"Duh. Now let's go. Otherwise we won't be able to make it." Natsume said as he picked Aki and carried him on his back.

"You were carrying us all the way from the top like this?" Mikan asked.

"Please do not ask questions that you already knew the answer." Natsume said blantly as he walked with Aki on his back towards the stairs that leads to the second floor.

"Hmph." Mikan pouted. "But thanks anyway."

"Hn…" Natsume replied. _3 minutes and 59 seconds._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm back. What is the thing you want to tell me?" Ruka asked as he closed the door behind him.

'…………………' _No response._

"Huh? Did she fell asleep?" Ruka asked himself as he approached her. Hotaru is currently sleeping on her desk while her laptop is still flicking, probably because some programmes are still running.

'Did I go to the washroom too long?' Ruka asked himself as he looked at the sleeping Hotaru. 'She looks prettier when she's asleep.'

Ruka, as a gentleman, took the blanket from Hotaru's bed and covered Hotaru with it.

'Yeah we definitely grown, a lot that is.' Ruka thought, and he smiled at the thought. He then proceeded to the couch and slept on it.

"Good night, Hotaru."

* * *

Not much of a chapter huh? I probably gonna reveal whether Mikan and Natsume managed to escape from the headquarters or not in the next chapter. Cliffhangers, I love them. See ya soon. And hope that I could write a new chapter and post them up as soon as possible. Wish me luck. Thanks for staying tuned and reviews will be much appreciated.


	16. Le Collier

Hi people! Sorry this update is late again. Exams start next week, and I should be studying actually. But that's okay as this chapter has been delayed for quite some time now.

**Warning: Major ****Natsume**** OOCness and minor ****Ruka**** OOC-ness. Do not read this chapter if you'd feel offended. You've been warned. Otherwise, enjoy**

Oh yeah, this whole chapter is of Natsume's POV.

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is never mine.**

* * *

**+ C h a p t e r XVI +**

**...+ Le.** **Collier**** +…**

_' the Necklace ' _

* * *

_Her smile…_

_Radiant and genuine as always…_

_But…_

_Do I have the privilege?..._

_To make it last forever?..._

"Natsume!" I turned my head abruptly at the call of my name. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the person approaching me. Her shiny black hair swayed a little as she ran towards me.

"What do you want little girl?" I said as I stare down at the petite girl. She was currently catching her breath as if she had run a great distance.

"For your information, I am no little girl you big bully!" she snarled at me and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked away with her nose held up high, and an irritated look crafted on her face.

I merely rolled my eyes. "Your usage of words and your actions gladly betrayed you by showing how immature you are." I smirked at her as I saw her forehead twitch a little.

"You!" she snapped, "Nevermind, I'll pass it this time as I have some important things to tell you." She pouted cutely.

"Hm? Is it just another set of immature words and clauses?" I chuckled as I saw her face twitch even more.

"Hmph! It's just that the Elementary Principal wants to see you!" she said with a proud, but annoyed tone. "Now go, before he fry you into a roasted pig. Hahahahaha-- Uhuk uhuk.."

My eyes immediately turned into slits. The Elementary Principal? He must be up to no good.

"Anyway," I spoke, but the words couldn't come out as I acknowledged at the sight in front of me. I sweat-dropped. "You know," I laughed softly, "You shouldn't laugh too much if you know you'll choke after that little girl. Well then, I'll be on my way." I tapped her back softly and proceeded to the office. She was still choking and coughing after I left a few steps behind her. And then…… I heard.

I stopped right at my tracks as if my feet were rooted firmly onto the ground. Everything went silent, and I swear I could hear my heart tightened, and her crisp whisper, calling me. I turned my head in slow motion, interpreting every single thing that pictured in my mind. I looked at her, who was kneeling on the ground, hands around her neck. And then… realization hit me. She was suffocating!

I rushed to her side and tapped her back briefly, hoping she would stop choking of her own saliva, but that was what I thought. But the only thing I could hear was,

"_Natsume… Help me…"_

And now I'm tapping her back slightly harder, as she didn't stop choking. And I know that if her brain doesn't get oxygen within three to four minutes, she'll be dead. Mind you, I had to learn all these cause' it's essential especially during my important missions. Two minutes have passed, but she still is choking, and I saw her eyeballs start to roll back into her head, indicating she is lacking of oxygen. I knew this was no good, so I carried her on my back and rushed to the nearest infirmary, which was about two miles away.

"Hey… Hang on! Don't pass out on me!.. I'm bringing you to the infirmary now… So please, hang on!" I said to her, trying my best to keep her awake, as well as bringing my legs to its' maximum speed.

"Na.. Nat..sume… I… feel… cold…." I heard she whisper onto my ear, barely able to speak in a normal manner as she kept gasping for air.

"Hang on there! We're almost there, so try to keep yourself awake." I ran faster as the infirmary was already in sight. I scanned through my watch. Three minutes. God, please make this work!

I burst open the infirmary entrance, surprising everyone at the lobby.

"Natsume-kun?" I heard one of the nurses said. I frequently come here to tend my wounds when I get injured during my missions, so basically most of the infirmary staffs know me.

"Hey! I need a doctor here! This girl on my back has been choking for the past three minutes, now get her some oxygen mask!" I literally commanded, and several nurses quickly get into action and they took her off my back and into the ER room. As she was rolled into the room and the curtains being pulled, I saw a genuine but small smile formed on her lips and her mouth motioned a 'Thank you' before she finally passed out.

Whilst the doctors try to resuscitate her, I waited patiently outside….

"_Please be okay… __**Mitsume**__…" _

…and I remember as minutes pass by, my tears threatened to flow, but I managed to suppress it as I continue waiting outside the ER room where Mitsume is currently being saved. I remember too that one of the doctors came out from the ER room and told me something. The only thing I remembered was then… I felt warm tears flowing down my cheeks endlessly, and every drop of it touched my cold hands… And that Mitsume didn't suffocate just because of she choked her own saliva. It was something else, something more serious and complicated. But I hardly remember. Then… everything was a blur. _Mitsume…_

* * *

I opened my eyes tiredly. It was heavy, as if I've slept for months. "Huh?" I asked myself, and then, my eyes widened in shock, "Mitsume! Yeeooww!" I sat up and immediately great pain stung all over my body. "Ouuuccchhh……" I whimpered in pain as the pain was excruciating.

"So you're awake." I heard an all-too-familiar voice greeting me. "Persona…" I clenched my teeth at the thought of the name.

"Hn. How are you? Do you like the smell of the infirmary room?" Persona chuckled sarcastically. "But little did I know that you're still with that Mitsume. It's been like… eight years since?" Persona smirked evilly. He was currently in his teacher-form, where he doesn't wear his white mask and that tight spy-attire, and his maroon orbs glowed slightly. He was much addressed as Serio-sensei and he is currently sitting on the brown sofa just in front of my bed.

I closed my eyes gently, reminiscing the dream and the moments Mitsume and I spent together. As every picture of the memory appeared in my mind, I felt a stab onto my heart, and then another, and another, and it was… endless. "She is no more, so don't try using her to threaten me." I spat, glaring at him at the corner of my eyes.

Persona merely chuckled. "Well said. Very well then, I suppose I shall leave as your friends are coming. And Naru, you know I sense you there. Come in now, will you?" he said arrogantly. And the door clicked open, creaking slightly and revealing a blonde teacher with clean and neat attire.

"Right. I shouldn't have underestimated you, S-e-r-i-o." Narumi said as he pronounced every last syllable of Persona's name. And I saw Persona twitch a little before standing up and straightening his shirt. "It's Persona for you for the umpteenth time, do insert that fact into your puny brain please. Well then, we shall meet again." I merely smirked at the scene, as the blonde teacher is the only one that is able to annoy Persona that much. Persona then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Natsume-kun. You okay?" Narumi suddenly spoke in the deafening silence. Only then, I realized I was bandaged all over my body. My forehead, my right arm, my abdomen and my legs, plus the wounds I've been suffering before that. Luckily my legs weren't injured that serious compared to my other body parts and I can still move them without much pain. So I'm literally half-naked.

"Hn. I guess." I replied dryly. "But I don't think I can be discharged anytime soon."

"Yeah. You'll be off from missions until you recover fully, so don't worry." Narumi assured me. "And about that Mitsume…" the last word struck me. "Hn?" I stared down at my hands, which was slowly clutching the white blanket, making it wrinkle. I had to admit, I was afraid when anyone mentioned about Mitsume's name, or trying to ask me what happened to her. It was too painful for me to remember or talk about it, but yet, I'm still hanging onto it and wasn't trying any effort to let it go. Persona was right, it was eight years since, but I still can't untangle myself from the past.

"She looked much alike with Mikan-chan right?" Narumi said something which I didn't really expect he'll say. But then it struck me. Sakura Mikan. "Polka? Is she okay?"

Narumi's calm expression quickly changed to a serious and worried one at the question. I perked up a brow, waiting for the blonde teacher's reply. "She's…"

I heard my heart pumped rapidly as I waited for Narumi to continue his sentence. My patience is wearing thin, well, not that I have that much patience anyway. "Yes?" I asked politely.

I know it's so-not-like me to talk so politely to Naru, but over the years since Polka first stepped into this Academy, he had proved much that he is a good man, and being the father figure of Polka, he has nurtured her into an awesome girl, but somehow her denseness and innocent mind is something he or she just couldn't fix since she was ten. Well, it is good to be innocent, but being too innocent? People would just climb on top of your head and take advantage of you. And yes, that's literal. Naru is way too good compared to the other underdogs of the Elementary Principal in the faculty. Okay maybe not that good but at least better than that Jinno. Noda and Serina was good also. But that's not the point.

"She's… fine at the moment. But…" Narumi stopped again. Now he is staring at the wrinkled white sheets. I unconsciously released it when he started talking about Polka. I gulped really, really silently, as I looked at Naru intently, who still had his head down since. My patience is really running out, and I think I might be bursting anytime so--

"You know about Mikan-chan's Alice type right?" Narumi finally broke the deafening silence after taking a deep breath. I think he didn't really know how to start this conversation with me, and I think it's hard for him to explain everything that might just broke both of our hearts.

I nodded slightly. The memory where Himoru confronted me in front of Polka's room is still fresh in my mind, and that punch hurt too. The encounter with the fortune-teller is also something I just cannot forget. Then something hit me, _'The necklace!'_ I thought.

"Oi Naru, do you know where is my clothes?" I asked with a rather harsh tone.

"And when I thought you were turning good because of Mikan-chan… It's here." Narumi sweat-dropped as he opened the second drawer of the dressing table, revealing clean and neatly-folded uniform, "That kind nurse actually washed it for you."

"She washed it?! Check the pockets, is there any necklace in it?" I started to panic as I was thinking the nurse might have dropped the necklace when she was washing my bloody clothes.

"Necklace? What kind of necklace?" Narumi inquired with curiousity.

"Just do it!" I nearly shouted. I was almost out-of-my-mind. Narumi, albeit surprised, obliged and rummaged through my clean clothes, checking every pocket of my high school attire.

"There's… nothing here..." Narumi murmured softly and he slowly put my uniform down on his lap.

"Nothing?! We have to find it fast! Before..." I picked the blanket with my uninjured arm and attempted to get out from my bed, but it only resulted in more pain as it shot through my abdomen. "Ouch!" I immediately laid back onto my bed, covering it gently, hoping the stitches wouldn't come out.

"Don't worry. I'll go get it. I hope that the nurse is still here. Stay here. I'll be right back." Narumi assured me and rushed out from the room. _'Once again,' _I thought_, 'I was unable to do anything for Polka.'_ I felt myself useless, hopeless, and careless. I mentally slapped myself of the thought. Suddenly, I heard the door clicked open. _'Naru? That fast?'_

I stared at the door as I hoped for Narumi will be the one coming out from the door, with the necklace of course. I don't think I'd ever wished for Naru to visit me over my sixteen years of life, and that this is the first time. The door creaked open slightly, and everything was in slow motion.

The first thing I saw that came in was, blonde. Check. Next, blue eyes. Unchecked. Naru has purple eyes. So that means… it's Ruka!

"Natsume!" I heard Ruka called me as he entered my room. It was obvious in his tone that he was relieved that I was awake. "Hey." I greeted him. Then behind Ruka, came Imai, Permy, Iinchou and some of the usual hangouts, and also most of the classmates. In short, almost the population of our class.

"We've been so worried about you! You've been asleep for like… a week!" Ruka exclaimed, until he was hit by Imai's baka-gun.

"You're noisy." Imai commented, while Permy and Iinchou dragged him onto the sofa Persona sat earlier. Ruka is currently in a state of disillusion and spinnin' confusion.

"Heh. I'm been asleep that long?" I merely chuckled as I looked at Ruka being attended by Permy and Iinchou, and also the rest of the gang. The only one standing beside my bed was Imai. Within minutes, the room is already crowded with people and it's really noisy. But weird, I didn't feel annoyed or irritated at all.

"Yeah. And Mikan is not doing any better, that's what I heard." Hotaru replied with her usual stoic tone.

"Did you guys visit her?" I inquired.

"Was going to, after checking you up. Since you're awake, want to come along? That's if if you can walk." I saw Imai smirking as rabbits dollars rolled into her eyes like jackpot. "Care for Imai Hotaru's Electronic Wheeling Chair? Promotion price at only 1500 Rabbits."

"Err.. No thanks. I can walk." I said bluntly as I proceeded to get myself out from my bed. It wasn't long before the pain in the abdomen struck me again. Looks like it suffered serious injuries, and I do know if I continue moving, the condition would worsen. And then, I felt an evil glint from Imai's eyes. I sighed, and laid back on my bed. "Guess I need your so-called Electronic-Wheeling-Chair-or-whatever-it-is after all. But I'll take it at the price of 1k. Deal?"

Though money wasn't a problem for me, but I don't know why I've been started spending less since a year ago. Guess Polka really got onto me.

"Hm.. 1251 Rabbits. Deal?" Imai bargained.

I sighed again. "Deal. Now get me the wheelchair and we'll get going." I sat up as my abdomen wasn't that hurt as before. "And how long do you intend to stay there Ruka?"

"Ehh?" Ruka responded when he heard me calling him. "Pretending to be unconscious is nice. I should try other tricks next time."

"What happened to him?" I asked Imai, who was instructing her robot to drop off the wheelchair I just bought a few seconds ago.

"Don't ask me. He's been acting weird like that since last night. He said he watched an American movie called… White Chicks if I wasn't wrong." Imai said as she tapped on her mobile machine. "Your purchased product will be arriving in a few minutes. Please wait patiently."

"You know I don't have much patience Imai." I commented.

"Just wait." Imai looked at me sternly.

"Right…" I mentally sweat-dropped. _'She sure is scary,'_ I thought. I scanned through the infirmary room, it was totally painted white. Somehow, I started to love the color white too, rather than black. White is clean, pure and innocent, and it holds great resemblance to Polka. Maybe that's why I like it. I continued looking through the room, and when I saw Ruka playing jokingly with our gang, I felt a small tug on my lips. I smiled a small smile, and I know Imai notice that, cause' I saw her smile a little too.

"Hey guys." I spoke and caught everyone's attention onto me. The room was silent, and everyone was staring intently at me, including Ruka and Permy who was playing awhile ago, even Imai looked at me questioningly.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before continuing. "I am going to propose to Mikan." And the room was still silent.

_Gasp!_

Suddenly everyone gasped, Imai is the exceptional one of course.

"Natsume!" Ruka was the first one to speak up. "You've grown to be a man!"

"Look who's talking now Ruka." I shot back straight at his face with a smirk tugged on my lips, and immediately Ruka's face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Natsume-kun! Why are you so cruel to me?" Permy cried and squirmed but I just ignored her as the crowd literally swam across her and threw me numerous questions that I wasn't even able to answer. If I wasn't bedridden or exhausted, I would have burned them into crisps. Maybe… I'm already regretting about announcing it.

"Hyuuga, the wheelchair is here. But I'll give you this F.O.C for only once. I'll definitely charge you next time you purchase anything from me." Imai said as she pushed the wheelchair near my bed, but the crowd surrounding my bed totally rendered her useless. I saw her forehead twitch a little before fishing out her baka-gun, and then she cleared her throat before speaking out loud with authority, "Now people, back off before the bullets of this baka-gun lands on your head." And immediately, everyone dispersed and made way for Imai to pass through. I merely chuckled. She is really one scary girl.

"Nogi. Take care of him. I'll be heading first. Meet you guys at Mikan's ward later." Imai walked out of the room and shut the door. She must be getting fits due to the noise in my ward. Pitiful.

"Very well then. Shall we? Natsume?" Ruka motioned for me to move on the wheelchair. Both Ruka and Iinchou helped me so that I don't feel much pain due to the fresh stitches on the wounds. After with great difficulty and a little pain, I finally sat comfortably on the wheelchair. I felt awkward as I was never on a wheelchair before, plus being helped and served by other people really makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe I'm just not used to it.

"Everyone. Those who want to visit Mikan-chan, please follow us but keep yourself as quiet as possible as this is an infirmary. For those who have other errands to run, please do." Iinchou spoke with great leadership before Ruka wheeled me out from my ward. Mikan's ward, according to Permy, was about a mile away, so it is best to keep as low as possible to avoid any disruptions to other patients. And everyone did keep their mouth shut until we reach Mikan's ward, which was much to my relief. I'm just still not used to noise.

As we reach Mikan's ward, I noticed she was in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU), which means her condition is quite serious. As I glanced through the transparent glass from the outside, I saw uncountable tubes impaled into her skin. She was wearing an oxygen mask, and her heartbeat and BP was normal. She had a regular pulse, but the sight where that many tubes including those of glucose and drip were pierced into her skin just pains me.

"What actually happened?" I asked randomly, my eyes still locked onto the lifeless Mikan inside the ICU. But everyone was silent. No response. "Why isn't anyone answering me? What exactly happened at the headquarters?" and still no one responded.

"Imai?" I turned to look at her, but she just looked away, and at that moment I knew something is not right. Something bad must have happened, and no one's telling me, and neither do I remember. "Ruka?" I turned back to see him, but he too had the same reaction with Imai.

"You guys. Better spit it out right away before I really burn you all here." I heard my tone turn low-pitched and aggressive while my eyes started to darken. I was turning back to the old Natsume. I held my palm high and lit a bright red-orange flame above it.

"Now speak." I threatened as my flame became bigger, despite I was sweating profusely due to the usage of my Alice albeit the condition I'm in, I don't feel any fatigue.

"Hyuuga. Stop overreacting. We'll tell you what happen when Mikan wakes up. Please be patient till then." Imai was the only one dared to respond to me with a different answer. Even Ruka didn't dare to say anything when he saw my old self again. He must have thought I've changed because of Mikan.

I closed my palm and the flame went off. I heard everyone sighed in relief. "I'm sorry." I apologized. And when I thought Mikan was changing me from the inside, I started reverting back to old self as soon as she is away.

"It's okay. You were just worried about Sakura-san, that's all." Ruka consoled me with his brilliant smile. I knew he was sincere. He was, always.

I merely nodded and turned back to look at Mikan again. To my utter shock, I saw the upper part of Mikan, specifically her right arm and her face became translucent, and through her I was able to see the pillow she was sleeping on, and just in matter of seconds, it became opaque again.

"Did you see that?" I asked Imai frantically, my heart pleading for a positive answer.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Imai concurred as she held her head down, shaking it slightly.

"Ruka?" I turned to the another side to take a good look of him. And needless to say, the sadness I see in this turquoise eyes proves that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Iinchou? Did you do that?" I asked the class-representative who was just standing next to Ruka. "Huh? No, I did nothing. I was talking to Permy all the way. Something happened?" was his reply, and upon no response, he continued talking to Permy.

That means… The sight where the body parts of Mikan becoming translucent and opaque alternately is real. It wasn't an illusion by Iinchou, nor a hallucination. I slumped down onto the wheelchair. I was speechless. The only thing I hear is the deafening silence engulfing us threesome, even though the students behind me were talking and chit-chatting as if as nothing had happened.

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps running towards us. I glanced briefly at the direction of the sound, and I saw Naru running towards us, with the necklace in his hands. I felt my feelings brightened a little, as I looked at him approaching us.

"Natsume-kun! I've found the necklace!" Naru shouted about half a mile away from us as he continued jogging through the corridor. He was exhausted, I can see.

"Yeah I can see that." I replied him. Naru continued jogging until suddenly he tripped and broke the glowing necklace into pieces in front of me. Everyone went silent at the loud shattering sound of necklace, and I know, my heart shattered into pieces together with the necklace.

"Ahhh!! What have I done?!" Narumi, who was still lying on the floor cried out loud and started picking the broken pieces of the necklace and trying to assemble them. I kept quiet, everyone did. When his efforts were in vain, he gave up, and he merely apologized to me. "I'm sorry Natsume-kun…"

My lips thinned and my throat went dry as I looked at the shattered pieces of the necklace. My mind and my feelings was a blur. I didn't know what to do. Mikan and Mitsume had entrusted the necklace for me to care for, and now it's broken. I was in a trance, I was shocked, I was, nevertheless, afraid to face the consequences of the broken necklace.

Suddenly I heard the beeping sound in the ICU room going irregular. I turned around to look at Mikan. I see she began to tremble and shiver, beads of sweat forming on her face, and I can see she was having great difficulty to breathe. In a matter of minutes, doctors and nurses rushed into the ward to check up on Mikan. As the curtains were pulled, closing the view of Mikan from the glass, I heard the beeping sound of Mikan's heart went dead. My heart dropped. I quickly wheeled myself towards the room, but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"You can't come in. We'll do our best so don't worry." The nurse said, and she rushed into the room with necessary equipments. As the door slowly close in front of me, I saw the doctors trying to resuscitate Mikan and trying their best to save her.

It was way too familiar. It was Mitsume then, now it's Mikan. To tell the truth, I'm really tired to face these kind of things throughout my life. That's why since Mitsume went away, I decided to stop being friendly and I became the aggressive Natsume, and everyone feared me, except Ruka of course. But ever since Mikan came to the school, she slowly changed me from the inside and brought back my childhood self. I was lucky, to be honest. I felt appreciated and privileged to be cared by Mikan. But now, she might just disappear from our lives, none of us here having a single memory of her.

"Hyuuga. Look." Imai called me, snapping me out of my deep thoughts, and she was pointing at the broken pieces of the necklace. I looked, and I saw beautiful pyreflies coming out floating from the necklace, flying around it. We looked in astonishment, and I remembered the fortune-teller told me that those pyreflies were of Mikan's existence, therefore I know, I should collect them all before it disperses away.

But question is,

**How can I collect this much of pyrefiles with this condition I'm in?**

* * *

_It's coming!_

_Get ready! _

* * *

In case of any confusion, this chapter took place on the 3rd December, which is six days after Natsume's birthday. The ball and the essay-writing were postponed to a later date due to Mikan and Natsume's condition. And when Mikan said that she had time only until the midnight of 27th November, it was delayed because she fell into a coma. The pyreflies doesn't collect when the owner doesn't do any activities. And about Aki, he'll appear in the next chapter, and what exactly happened at the headquarters will also be revealed in the next chapter. Hope this cleared up the questions and confusion. And also there would be probably two to three chapters left, so stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated.

EDIT: I kinda get the feeling not many like this story as I've been receiving 2 to 3 reviews only.. Is my story that bad? TT

EDIT2: Okay, in my reviews quite a number of people was confused whether the Mitsume thing happened before or after the AAO headquarters incident. Truth is, it happened way before Mikan even came to Gakuen Alice. Note that Persona said, 'It's been like... eight years since?'. Therefore, Mitsume died before the AAO headquarters incident.

_ - Last revised, 16/08/2008_


	17. Le Finale Mémoire

Hi people! Sorry this update is late again. Senior Year is… *gulps*

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is never mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**+ C h a p t e r XVII +**

**...+ Le.** **Finale**** Mémoire****+…**

_' the Final Memory' _

_

* * *

_

_Sorrow,_

_Bitterness,_

_Disappointment,_

_Doubt._

_Tick, tack, tick, tack. _

"Hey, Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Do you think… We can make it out alive here?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"That was a joke, obviously. Now, let's hurry before we really get exploded into pieces."

"Mou... Can you not joke with these kinds of things?"

-

-

-

"Ne Natsume?"

"What else?"

"You knew right? About Mitsume and my Alice type?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You do know that I'm going to die soon right?"

"Like I'd care."

"You do, right?"

"……."

"Hey! Am I talking to myself?! Answer me!"

"Shut up! When were you this persistent and annoying? Just shut up and get out of this damned place!"

"……."

-

-

-

'_I didn't want you to get hurt. I want to promise you happiness, at the least.'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

'_Lobby'_

"We're almost there. Let's go."

"Yeah…"

_Tick tack tick tack_

"Hey we have only a minute left. Let's hurry!"

"Okay!"

_**-push-**_

With full force, I pushed the door, our only exit. _**Our only hope for survival.**_

_**-  
**_

"Yes! We're finally out!"

"Hold on just right there."

A masculine, yet stern voice spoke with great authority as I stood rooted onto the ground.

'_Damn! It's that Reo-bastard with his voice pheromone! Shit! I couldn't move!'_

"Heh. Never thought you brats could make it out alive. My apologies for underestimating you children." Reo said sarcastically as he shoved both of his hands into his pockets.

"Natsume! You okay?! Give me your hand! I'll nullify the Alice." Mikan spoke as she struggled to move too. Her nullifying Alice must have been stuck by the Barrier Alice!

"I can't. My hands are stuck too. He's controlling my whole body!"

Just when Mikan is about to stretch her hand towards me, Shiki, as swift as lightning, grabbed her by the neck, suffocating her.

"Shi-ki. Re-lease me!" Mikan spoke with great difficulty as Shiki tightened his arm around her neck.

"Reo-sama, what should we do?" Shiki said as he activated his Barrier Alice on Mikan.

"Hold her and keep a concentrated Barrier on her until she's under control of my voice." Reo replied as he twisted his earring a little more.

'_Damn! He's going all out to kill her.' _I thought as my body is still stiff.

"Die! In the explosion, with Hyuuga and Himoru!" Reo spoke out loud and immediately Mikan stopped struggling.

"Yes. Master." spoke Mikan.

"Oi! Polka! Close your ears! Don't listen to him! Oi! Get a hang of yourself!" I shouted when I saw Mikan's pupils slowly dilate and she didn't move at all when Shiki released her. Short said, she became somewhat like a puppet.

"It's useless to continue struggling, your efforts are futile. This will the last time we meet, Hyuuga Natsume. Goodbye." Reo laughed maniacally as he flew off with Shiki on a helicopter.

"Kuso... Oi! Polka! Don't sleep!" I shouted with all my might. That damned Himoru is not getting conscious at all.

"Die… explosion… with Hyuuga… and Himoru…" I heard Mikan mumbled softly. She's completely under the control of the Alice.

_Tick tack tick tack_

"Polka! Wake up! Oi! We're gonna die!"

_**Tick tack tick tack**_

"Mikan!!!!"

'_Wha--?'_

**BAMMM!!! Off went the bomb, and the explosion.**

**-**

"_Eh? Isn't that Himoru-kun?"_

"_Has his injuries recovered? What about Sakura-san?"_

"_I heard he betrayed the Academy and sided with the AAO."_

"_What's the AAO?"_

"_Don't you know? It's the Anti-Alice Organization. They're trying to destroy the Academy if I remember correctly. I heard he even injured his admirer, Sakura-san."_

'_Damn, these whisperings are really getting on my nerves.' _Aki thought.

_**-**_

"_Mikan!!!!"_

"Ugh… What's with the loud noise?… What's happening….?" Aki mumbled softly as he slowly stirred up from his 'sleep'.

**BAMMM!!!**

"Wha-? What's this explosion? This heat… Am I going to die?"

"Aki-kun! Thank goodness you're awake! Here, touch my hand, and nullify the pheromone Alice on Natsume! Quick, while I hold onto this ex-plo-sion… Ughh…" Mikan stretched her free-hand as another hand is used to form a shield for the threesome from getting hurt from the explosion. The heat and the pressure were obviously trying to pierce through the green shield.

"Oi! Now that you're awake, get off of me!" Natsume squirmed as his back is aching from the carrying.

"Uh sorry." Aki immediately got off of Natsume, however the latter still couldn't move. He then stretched his hand to meet Mikan's while the another hand touched Natsume's body.

"Huh? I still couldn't move."

"Hold on… Reo's Alice is too strong and the concentrated Barrier Alice just now is still affecting me.." Mikan said as she focused her powers on the hand which was in contact with Aki's.

"Polka, don't exert yourself too much. I think… I can… move now." Natsume slowly moved his hand and he finally gain full control of his body. "Got it!"

However, due to the strong pheromone Alice he was under, Natsume was coughing a little blood, which he then wiped off swiftly. It was miracle that he could escape from Reo's Alice, but he thought it was because Mikan's Nullifying Alice was helping him. Little did he know, that deflecting the pheromone Alice by himself wasn't that simple. That Alice, is slowing eating him up from the inside.

"Don't worry about me. Now get Aki-kun away from here while I hold on to the shield. Quick!" Mikan instructed as she placed both hands on her green shield.

"But--!"

"No buts! Now go! One casualty is better than three! Hustle!"

"Let's go!" Aki grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him off.

'_Thank you. Aki-kun.'_ Mikan said telepathically to the boy.

'_Mikan… I will always grant your wish. Like this time.' _Aki's voice echoed through his own mind as Mikan acknowledged his words. His tears unknowingly flowed down his cheeks as he dragged the fire caster away.

Natsume was dumbfounded. _Casualty? What did she meant by casualty?! Wait!_

Without him knowing, Aki had brought him far from the headquarters when the explosion finally had its blow on the stony ground, causing the earth to tremble a little. Then everything died down. Complete silence and the sky darkened and the land stopped shaking.

"Polka!" Natsume suddenly shouted prior to the explosion. He shoved Aki's arm away and quickly ran towards the explosion site, but he was stopped by navy-haired boy.

"Stop! Don't force me to stop you myself!" Aki grabbed Natsume by his shoulders as the latter growled loudly.

"What the heck are you doing?! Shouldn't you be rescuing her now?! And I thought that you loved her?!" Natsume punched Aki at his face, making the boy writhe in pain.

"I do, you stupid moron freak! I do love her, but--!"

"But what?! Are you going to play some word games and give excuses now?!" Natsume hollered insults and accuses on Aki.

"She loves you! What can I do about it?! Just a while ago, she just told me that she wished for you safety, and I were to bring you out from the dangerous site! You stupid idiot!" Aki rammed at Natsume and pinned him down on the grassy land and started punching him while uttering the words.

"Damn! Then why couldn't she just say so!" Natsume answered back as he flipped Aki from his body and sat up, caressing the part where the navy-hair boy had just hit him.

"How could she tell you?! All you do is hurt her, all the time!"

Then realization hit Natsume. He recalled the days before Mikan left, or even after she came back. He remembered, he was the one who always made her cry. He was the one who always hurt her. He was the one who made her go on missions and injure herself on it.

"Wha—What have I done?..." Natsume muttered as he felt his mind went blank. His crimson eyes became dilate as he paled on what Aki had just told him.

"Getting back your memories already Hyuuga?" Aki huffed sarcastically as he stood up and called for back-ups. "The reinforcement will be coming in ten minutes. I'm going back down. You coming?"

"How am I supposed to face her after all of this?"

"You think about that later. Let's just see whether she is alright or not." Aki merely said as he started walking down the path he and Natsume came through just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. I can't lose her now. Not till I say that I love her."

"Hyuuga-kun. You're so mushy!" Aki imitated a high-pitched voice as he ran down the path.

"Do you want to get burned?" Natsume smirked as he ran behind Aki, towards the explosion site.

* * *

"Natsume-kun…"

Natsume paled. He saw the glowing pyreflies disappear one by one into the thin air. His body just couldn't move as his crimson pools were fixed onto the small pyreflies.

Narumi got up from the floor, carrying the broken pieces of the necklace on his palms. "Hotaru-chan." He said, as the amethyst-eyed girl glared at him. "Did Natsume-kun acted weirdly awhile ago?"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru looked questioningly at Narumi, who had his forehead wrinkled as he stared at the remnants of the jewellery.

"Like… Did he say something weird or behaved abnormally?" Narumi looked at Hotaru, lips thinned.

"Well, now that you mention it. He did say something really weird while he was in the ward. I just thought that he'd already made up his mind. Why?" Hotaru replied, but suddenly her expression turned into anger.

"Could you guys just shut up or just leave! We're trying to have a talk here!" she said, as she shot her infamous baka-gun on the noisy, gossiping students. Upon seeing the great inventor flaring up, they quickly scattered and left the scene, leaving only Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Narumi there.

"What did he say?" Narumi enquired.

"He said he was going to propose to Mikan after she recovered." was Hotaru's reply.

"What?" Narumi sweatdropped. "And I thought he'll say something else other than that."

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"You see, just now when I was on my way to Natsume-kun's ward after getting the necklace from the nurse, I saw the necklace glowing very brightly like it was going to burst. It glowed for about a few minutes until I broke it when I reached here." Narumi explained, guilt evident in his voice.

"Are you meaning that Natsume's weird behavior had something to do with the reaction the necklace was giving?" Hotaru asked.

"I think so. I couldn't be so sure about it, but I remember Yuka telling me about this when we were back in high school. She said when the pyreflies looked like it was about to burst, it will react with the person the owner is closest with, which is Natsume-kun."

"Yuka? As in Sakura-chan's mother Azumi Yuka? Do you mean that she is the one who created this necklace for her daughter? What is her purpose? And—" Ruka flooded Narumi with questions when Hotaru suddenly interrupted him.

"Nogi. Wait. That comes later. Narumi-sensei, so are you telling us that the reaction caused Hyuuga to say something he wanted to say from the bottom of his heart but had no courage to?" Hotaru implied as Narumi nodded in acknowledgement. She then turned to look at the fire caster, whose eyes were still fixed on the disappearing pyreflies. "Coward." she murmured softly.

As if responding to Hotaru's remark, Natsume suddenly moved and stretched his hands to grab onto the pyreflies, which only resulted on him losing his balance and falling face-first on the hard ground, with the wheelchair falling behind him.

"Natsume!/Hyuuga!/Natsume-kun!" the threesome shouted in unison and they rushed to aid Natsume.

"Natsume! Are you okay?!" Ruka asked as Narumi took the wheelchair off of Natsume's body.

"I'm—fine.." he gulped. "I think I've caught one of the remaining pyreflies. Can you get me a bottle so that I could keep it inside?" he said softly.

"I have one here." Hotaru commented as she fished out a small sand bottle and passed it to the now sitting Natsume. Narumi and Ruka helped him up on the wheelchair as Natsume clenched his fist tightly, not wanting the last pyrefly to escape and disappear.

"Why would you even have that?" Ruka remarked as he received a glare from Hotaru.

"For purposes like this, idiot." was Hotaru's blunt reply.

"Thanks…" Natsume muttered as he placed the pyrefly into the bottle, which then flew freely in the small bottle, as if seeking an exit from its prison. He then suddenly coughed out blood and trembled as he grabbed the bottle close to his heart, before handing it to Ruka.

"Ruka… I need you to put this into Polka after the doctor allows you to visit her…" Natsume said as he coughed more.

"Natsume…" Ruka frowned. "Can't you do it?"

"I afraid I can't. I'm at my limits now, I have to rest. This thing is urgent for Polka. That's why I need you to give her this as soon as the situation permits. Now, can someone roll me into my ward? I need to get some good rest now."

"I understand. I'll be here all the time. Don't worry, and rest well." Ruka looked at Natsume, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Don't give me that kind of face. I know I can depend on you, not like a certain someone." Natsume remarked as he glared at the blonde-haired teacher. Narumi sweatdropped as he silently pushed Natsume towards his ward.

"Nogi. You okay?" Hotaru sounded out.

"I'm fine. It seems like Sakura-san is okay too." Ruka replied as he saw the doctor coming out from the ICU, sighing in relief.

"How's she?" the amethyst-eyes girl enquired.

"She's stable, but unconscious for now. I thought she would be gone then, but she miraculously survived. I'll call Subaru in to check her out. Don't worry."

"Can we visit her?" was Ruka's question.

"Yes. But don't be in there too long. The patient needs to rest. Good day." the doctor said and he went away with his nurse tailing behind him.

Hotaru looked knowingly at Ruka as she pushed the pink door and went inside. Ruka stared at the bottle containing the pyrefly before entering the room. He and Hotaru then stood beside Mikan's bed.

"There's so many tubes…" Hotaru said as she caressed Mikan's face, which was occupied with respiration-supporters and some nodes on the sides of her forehead.

"Don't worry. I wonder what memory does this hold…" Ruka said as he held on the bottle tightly before taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

Ruka released the cap of the sand bottle and the pyrefly slowly flew out of the bottle and into Mikan's body. As it entered Mikan, a tiny light shone and disappeared as soon as it came. Then, the young brunette suddenly stirred in her sleep, indicating she was regaining consciousness.

"Mikan/Sakura-san!" Ruka and Hotaru chorused in unison.

"Ughh…" Mikan grunted as she opened hereyes slowly. The blinding light was bright as her eyes tried to get used to the level of brightness. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. Are you alright? Do you remember who am I?" Hotaru asked as worrisome etched across her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Of course I remember you Hotaru. Why should I forget about you?" Mikan looked confusingly at her best friend as she tried sitting up from her bed.

"Here, I'll help you." Ruka volunteered as he placed a pillow behind Mikan's back and helped her to sit up properly.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon." Mikan beamed at Ruka as the boy returned her a worried smile.

"Mikan. Be honest. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out? I couldn't contact you the whole night!" Hotaru said as she urged for answers.

"I… don't remember…" was Mikan's reply. She held her head as she tried recalling, but in no avail.

"It's fine if you don't remember it now. Maybe something happened during your mission that caused you to lose your memory. As for now, rest. We'll ask Himoru or Hyuuga about this." Hotaru said as she tried distracting Mikan from getting headaches of all the thinking.

"Hotaru…" the brunette started. "Who is this Hyuuga?"

Ruka's eyes widened as he held onto Mikan's shoulders. "You don't remember who is Natsume?!"

"Natsume… I don't… remember…" Mikan whispered softly as she looked Ruka sadly.

Ruka, in response, released his grip on Mikan's shoulders and flipped them down on his sides. "How could you…" he muttered.

"Nogi." Hotaru gave Ruka a knowing look while the latter has this worried look all over his face. They had better to ask Narumi about this. "Mikan."

The brunette looked at Hotaru questioningly.

"We'll visit you later, with Hyuuga. Maybe you can remember him if you've seen him. We'll be going now."

"Okay… See you…" was Mikan's response as she slid down under her blanket and snuggled in it. "Good night."

"Night. Let's go, Nogi." Hotaru uttered as she stepped towards the door, Ruka following behind.

"Good night, Ruka-pyon. Sorry I couldn't remember who's this Hyuuga." Mikan gave Ruka an apologetic look before he left the room without saying anything.

"Natsume… I feel sorry for him." Ruka said regretfully while Hotaru stepped on the silent hallways.

"There's no need to tell him now. We'll ask Narumi-sensei about it, for now. You coming?"

"What do you think?" Ruka responded as he started walking side-by-side with Hotaru while the girl just smirked.

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Are you there?!" a voice echoed through the dark, black ruins of the headquarters.

"Oi Polka! Answer me!" and you know who said that.

"You search there, I'll search here." Aki commanded as he got on his knees and started searching on the ground while removing the huge bricks that came originally from the headquarters.

"Who are you to instruct me?" Natsume retorted as he huffed at Aki.

"Suit yourself." was Aki's reply as he continued removing the broken bricks, hoping to find Mikan alive, for the least.

Natsume grunted and started to follow what Aki was doing. He threw the black bricks away as he dug deeper into the ground, his intention identical to of Aki's.

After 5 minutes of non-stop digging and removing dusty black bricks, Natsume suddenly saw a hand under one of the bricks he just removed.

"Hey! I think I've found her! Give me a hand!" Natsume nudged Aki as he quickly removed the bricks that covered the owner of the hand.

"Polka!"

Mikan was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her body and face were covered with dirt and dust, and it was hard to comprehend whether she was hurt or not as she didn't look like she had any wounds, and there weren't any traces of blood on the bricks.

Natsume quickly, but gently pulled her out as he checked for her pulse. It was faint, but at least she is still alive. "Is the back-ups here yet?" he said impatiently.

"They'll be here any minute now. Be patient." Aki muttered as he looked worriedly at the unconscious girl.

"I don't like you looking at her, so stop." Natsume remarked as he carried Mikan's body to another side, his back facing Aki.

"What the heck?—Why the hell do you even say that?" Aki fumed. '_Is this guy stupid or plain obsessive?'_

"Nothing. Just mind your own business. And why the heck is the ambulance not here yet?!"

"You're unbelievable Hyuuga! Just wait okay?! You idiotic obsessive fire user!" Aki remarked as he brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

"Shut up." Natsume said. He then whispered softer, so that the other boy couldn't hear what he was about to say, "You one-sided-love boy."

"I heard that."

"Who cares."

"Damn you Hyuuga! You're driving me out of my wits!"

"Like I'd said, who cares?"

"You--!!"

As if trying to break up the verbal argument between Natsume and Aki, they suddenly heard sirens approaching, indicating the reinforcements has arrived.

"I'm coming too." Aki said as he tried getting up the ambulance. Unfortunately, the space left is available to only one person, either Hyuuga Natsume or Himoru Aki.

"Back off. I'll be the one with her. So scram." Natsume muttered as he pulled Aki down from the entrance and got up the ambulance himself.

"Wha--?"

"See you la..ter…" Natsume suddenly lost his consciousness and fainted.

Aki sweatdropped at the sudden act. He then chuckled as the ambulance's doors were closed tight with a 'click'. "Silly boy. Fainting only at the very last minute."

* * *

"Narumi-sensei."

"Ah Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun. It's about Mikan-chan right?" the blonde-haired teacher enquired as he nudged the teens to sit on the couch while he got himself a cup of hot coffee. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Ruka responded, while Hotaru just merely shook her head. Narumi then slopped down the couch, expecting countless questions from his students and an hour sleep for the night.

"First things' first. Why did Mikan forget about Hyuuga? He remembered about us though. She forgotten about what happened during her mission with Hyuuga too. Any clue?" Hotaru asked as she waits patiently for the teacher's answer.

"If that's the case, I assume that the one and only pyrefly that Natsume-kun caught was the memory about her friends, which are you guys."

"Then what about Sakura-san's mother you were talking about a while ago? Is she related to this?" It's Ruka's turn to ask.

"I'm positive she is. As far as I'm concerned, she is the only one who has the Stealing Alice other than Mikan-chan, and she is the one who created the fifth form of the Alice type. The type that suits only the Stealing Alice, but with a big price to pay."

"Care to explain?"

"You see, back in high school, Yuka was one of the Dangerous Abilities class' students, which automatically make her go for missions. I was her partner, then. And only she and I knew about this secret. Yuka wasn't willing to completely steal one's Alice, therefore, she created the fifth form of the Alice type, the form where she could steal half of the person's Alice, but he or she will restore their powers back, but the consequences were that Yuka's existence on everyone's heart will slowly be eaten away. I'm pretty sure she is also the one who made the red necklace, to keep Mikan-chan's existence in it, in the form of pyreflies, so that she could perhaps, restore it sometime in the future, after Mikan-chan… dies.

Ruka's eyes widened, even Hotaru's did. "What you mean,_' after Sakura-san dies'_?"

"Like I'd said, when Mikan-chan's existence is completely eaten by the Alice, her soul will start to leave her body, which equals to the definition of dead. This Alice form is one hundred percent favorable to the victim, but it is very risky and dangerous for the ones who wield it. Mikan-chan's must have known about this when she first acquired the form from Yuka."

"So… Is there a way to cure Mikan? And why is Yuka still alive if she also had that form?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. After Yuka ran away from the Academy, I hardly have any time to talk to her. It seemed like she is working with the AAO now, so it's pretty inconvenient to ring her up to have a talk."

"I see… then, one more question. Did you break the necklace on purpose?" Ruka asked, seriousness evident in his tone as he tries to seek the truth.

"Purposely?! Of course not! Why would I do that? Besides, I'm sorry." Narumi chuckled as he was quite surprised with the question itself.

"You're lying." a voice suddenly came out from nowhere, interrupting Narumi's laughing fit.

The threesome turned towards the direction of the voice, which then revealed a Natsume with clutches, panting heavily as he moved slowly towards the couch where Ruka and Hotaru were sitting.

"Natsume! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be on bed, rest." Ruka exclaimed as he saw the pale expression Natsume was having.

Narumi furrowed his eyebrows as he stared hard on Natsume. His coffee was already cold, and he didn't bother to drink it. "What do you mean, I'm lying?"

"You are lying, aren't you?" Natsume repeated as he moved closer towards Narumi, his eyes fixed on Narumi's purple ones.

"And what proof do you have to prove that I'm lying?" Narumi remarked jokingly as he relaxed on the blue couch he was sitting on.

"This." Natsume fished out something from his pyjamas as he showed the object to Narumi. The blond-eyed teacher's eyes widened as he paled, staring on the object Natsume was holding.

"How did you?..."

But before he could utter another word, Natsume suddenly dropped onto the floor, unconscious. The wooden clutches dropped on the floor, causing a loud clanking sound as the the threesome rushed to call the doctor and bring him to his ward.

* * *

"_Wake up Mikan. It's time."_

"_Huh? Mitsume? It's time? What do you mean?"_

"_Natsume-kun is having a really bad time. You need to rescue him."_

"_How could I rescue him? Who is he anyway? Why is everyone mentioning his name?"_

"_You'll remember, sooner or later. But now, you have to help, otherwise he'll die. You can sacrifice me, if you want to."_

"_What do you mean, sacrifice you? I don't get you! I can't get what everyone's saying now!_

"_Mikan. Listen."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Hyuuga Natsume is the person you loved from the bottom of your heart. Your first, and perhaps, last love. The reason you have forgotten about him because the only memory you have now is of your friends. The rest has disappeared into thin air, but the data has been recorded in your mother's database. She might be able to insert them in if you get to reborn sometime in the future."_

"_Hyuuga Natsume is the person I've loved? I only have one memory now? I get to reborn? Data?"_

"_He is suffering now, Mikan. I couldn't bear seeing him suffer like this. Please help him, I beg of you, Mikan."_

"_Mitsume… You love him, don't you?"_

"_Yes. I do love him. But it's in the past now. Now that he's got you, I have nothing to worry anymore. After you rescue him, I'll be released and I'll return back to where I was supposed to be before I became your Nobody."_

"_So, even though I have no memory of him, I'm supposed to rescue him on behalf of you?"_

"_It doesn't matter whether it's for me or not, but whether it's for you and him."_

"_What will happen to me if I were to rescue him?"_

"……"

"_I am going to die right?"_

"_I'm afraid so. Your only last memory will be given to him as you transfer the last remnant of soul you have. The memory will then inhabit in his body, and he'll have this memory of you, until he dies."_

"_This is so ironic. Now I was to rescue someone I loved before, but presently, I totally have no clue about him."_

"_Mikan. The choice is yours. It is up to you whether you want to do it or not. Wake up now, and think this through."_

Mikan's eyes opened widely as though she wasn't asleep at all.

"The choice is up to me huh?" murmured Mikan as she thought deeply of the conversation she had with her inner self just now. "I know that my body now is only containing one single memory, and if I were to give this memory away, I'll die, but I'll be able to save one person's life, my used-to-be lover's life."

After a few moments of self-meditating, Mikan finally made her decision. She then plugged away her respiration-aid and tubes that were piercing through her skin. She left her ICU ward and walked towards somewhere her feet would bring her. Somewhere where she would face her final destiny.

"Hyuuga Natsume. The person I'll be saving now." whispered Mikan as she walked towards a certain room. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes were brimming with tears, and her sight started to become blurred. It was not until Mikan felt her cheeks wet and warm, that she realized she was actually crying. She touched the tear droplets with the tip of her finger and looked at it impassively.

'_These are not my tears. These are Mitsume's. Why are you crying Mitsume?'_ thought Mikan.

'_It's nothing. We're here, Mikan. Are you ready?' _Mitsume spoke to Mikan in her mind.

'_I suppose I am.'_

I took a deep breath and pushed my hands against Natsume-kun's ward's door. I was shocked that I felt nothing and I saw my hands going through the door, and that my hands were transparent!

I mentally slapped myself. I was in the brink of death. Why would I care about myself more when there's someone who I could give my life to? There's no purpose for me to live in this world anymore, considering how transparent could I be now.

Seeing that I was able to pass through the door, I stepped into Natsume-kun's ward without having the need to open the door. How convenient, I laughed at myself.

Upon entering the room, I saw Natsume-kun lying there, on the white bed, tubes stucking under his skin. He was how I looked like when I was first awake in the ICU room.

I approached Natsume-kun as my body became opaque again. I sat on the chair beside the bed and held Natsume-kun's hand. It was cold, not like the usual warmth he used to emit.

'_Wait! Not like the usual?! What does this mean?' _I silently asked myself. Wasn't I supposed to have zero memories about him. Figuring it was useless to continue pondering on the case, I just shrugged it off and carried on the task I promised Mitsume and myself to do—to rescue Hyuuga Natsume.

I held his hand and kissed it. I guess this sudden action of mine caused him to wake up as I saw Natsume stir in his sleep, as he slowly open his eyes, revealing ruby pools.

"Hey…" he said weakly.

"Natsume-kun. Are you fine?" I said as I held his cold hand on my cheek.

"Natsume-kun? Where did that –kun come from?" he looked at me questioningly.

"It's nothing." I smiled. "Here. This will be the last present I'll be giving you. Take care."

Then, I felt weak suddenly. I started coughing out blood as I held onto Natsume-kun's hand tighter. 'Oi.', I heard him calling me. I could feel my only remaining life source flowing out of me, and into the being in front of me, into the being called Hyuuga Natsume.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Stop this!" Natsume-kun shouted as he tried releasing his hand from my grip, which results me in grabbing his hand tighter. "Don't do this! Let me go!"

"I can't. This is the only thing I can do for you." I scowled a little as I felt every inch of my body become weak and numb.

"But you'll die!" I heard he cried the phrase out as he struggle his hand out of my tight grip. "And I don't want to happen! I don't want you to give your life to me!"

I smiled weakly. Apparently he has felt my life source flowing into him. "No. I'm glad I could do this for you. I can do this for you, at the least. Now, take care."

My hand unconsciously released Natsume-kun's and it fell on the bed as my face dropped towards the white bed too. I knew, that I was going to die, yet I don't regret giving Natsume-kun my last breath.

I used the last inch of my strength to open my eyes and look at Natsume-kun once again, as I smiled a little. I mouthed 'Goodbye, Natsume', before I finally fell into a deep slumber. **My eternal slumber.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the very late update! This chapter is kinda rushed, and I didn't have the time to thoroughly check through for grammar mistakes or whatever it is. I didn't even check again from the start. So if you do spot any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me! Of course, I would appreciate if you tell how did you find this chapter. Nice? Bad? Boring? Average? Any comments will do! I hope that I can update soon! Ciao!

**Should you have any suggestions or requests for the next chapter, please do tell me!~ I'll try my best to write them out if the idea suits =]**


	18. Le Neuve Endroit

I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long! It's already almost March and I'm still the least prepared for my entrance exam. Well then, enough rambling. Read and Review!

* * *

**+ C h a p t e r XVIII +**

**...+ Le. ****Neuve** **Endroit** **+…**

_' the New Place'_

_

* * *

_"_Mikan."_

"_Mitsume? Where are you?"_

"_Mikan. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thanks. I was surprised myself too. I never thought I could be so brave."_

"_Do you have your memories now?"_

"… _Yeah."_

"_Are you regretting on the decision you made?"_

"_Nu-uh! Not at all. I'm rather delighted that you, Mitsume encouraged me to save Natsume. I would've done the same if my memories were intact."_

"_Well then… Shall we?"_

"_Nhm! Let's go!"_

_

* * *

_"Narumi-sensei. What is the meaning of this?" Hotaru looked sternly at the teacher, clearly seeking the spoken truth.

"Yes. I did it on purpose." he finally confessed.

The threesome, comprising Ruka, Hotaru and Narumi were in a private room in the hospital, the students confronting the blond-haired teacher.

"Why did you do that?" Ruka asked.

"Have you read the letter?" the teacher motioned towards the piece of white paper on the table. The students nodded in response.

"But we still don't understand why you break the necklace. I thought it was supposed to store Mikan's memories in it, and it has to be kept securely so that we don't forget about her?" Hotaru reasoned. She knew about Mikan's Alice form all along and it bothered her. But she didn't want to bring the matter up because she knew it'll just upset Mikan more. So she chose to keep quiet, until now. About how she knew about it… It's rather mysterious. "And I'm positive that letter is from Azumi Yuka, Mikan's mother, am I correct?"

"Yes. You're absolutely correct. I found the letter slipped under the picture Tsubasa-kun gave me a few days ago when he came to talk about the necklace and his meeting with Yuka. While I was fidgeting with the necklace picture, trying to get some clue that Yuka might have left, I found there were some scribbles behind the photo which were written with invisible ink, which can only be revealed when the picture is poured with hot water. Then I noticed there's a thin bulge after pouring the liquid onto the photo, and lo and behold, came the letter. Tsubasa-kun might not notice about this because Yuka once told me about this when we're junior high schoolers. That was the way we kept in contact when she was imprisoned by the young principal.

Ruka stepped towards the table and picked up the paper. It wrote,

_Narumi, I need a favor from you._

_When you see Mikan's necklace glowing brightly as if _

_it is going to burst and get out of control,_

_I need you to break it, by all means, **shatter it into pieces**._

_You know the reason, so I need not to explain._

_Make sure you destroy this letter after reading it._

_My hope is all on you now, Narumi._

_**- Azumi Yuka.**_

"From this letter, I trust that you could explain this 'reason' Mikan's mother is talking about?"

Narumi cleared his throat as he tried to find the right words to explain the current situation to the two students in front of him now.

"You see…"

* * *

"Oi. Polka. Wake up now. This isn't funny."

I trembled as my hands shook violently. Just a minute ago, she was talking strange things at me. Then she grabbed my hand tightly, not letting it go as I struggled to pull it off. She was strong. Then I realized, her palm was getting colder as every second pass through. I saw the weak smile plastered across her pale face. I struggled further when I finally knew what she was trying to do. She was **committing suicide. **She committed suicide,_**for him.**_

"I'm fine now Polka. So stop acting. Oi."

I stared at the lifeless body sleeping peacefully on my bed. She didn't budge, nor did she wake up. I slowly stretched my hand towards her. Then I curled my palm. I was hesitant. I dare not touch her, I was afraid to touch her soft, yet cold porcelain skin. I was scared, that when I touch her, she could just disappear like the pyreflies did.

So I kept my hands away and punched the emergency button instead._ 'Mikan, you'll be alright. You have to be.' _I peered across to look at Polka's face, _'She's smiling,'_ I thought.

Soon enough, the doctors and nurses came rushing into my ward. I smiled softly at them as I pointed at the girl who was sleeping peacefully beside me. I could see the astonished and relief looks among the bunch of medics. One of the nurses then approached me and tried touching Polka, but I stopped her before she could, and I stretched my index finger in front of my lips, signaling that she should be careful and quiet so that she doesn't awake the brunette.

She nodded in response and grabbed Polka by the shoulders. I was expecting bewilderment and shock etching across her pale expression as her azure eyes widens. But, to my surprise, I saw she smiled a little before raising her head to glance at me, before turning back to look at the doctor. I saw her mouthing _'Well done__.__'_ at me from the corner of her lips as she sighed in relief at her colleagues.

Though clueless, I opened my mouth, and words came flowing in by themselves. "What's the matter?"

There was a deafening silence before she finally turned her face back at me. She stared and studied my expression a little before curving an assuring smile at me, and said, "Ah. It's nothing. I'll bring Sakura-chan back to her ward. Please rest, Hyuuga-kun." She then carried Polka away, as she motioned for the others to leave my ward. Before she left the room, she took a last glance at me and smiled softly. I nodded a little, and she left.

I smiled lightly as I watched the door close and I was alone again. The silence was unbearable, but I chose to keep quiet as I stared at the white door. I heard the nurse who carried Polka away talking outside of the room, but I couldn't make out what their conversation was about. I waited patiently for the sound to go away as I clutched on my white bed sheets.

'_Not now, Natsume. Not now. Bear with it.' _I kept repeating the same phrases until I heard the voice no more. I released my grip on the poor wrinkled white sheets as I stared further at the door.I was hoping that no one who comes barging in before I…….

**Drip****.**

I felt a drop of liquid came in contact with the back of my palm.

**Drip****.**

And there goes another drop.

…_before I start crying…_

_

* * *

_"Is she okay?" the doctor questioned as he peeked a little at the unconscious Mikan.

"She's cold." was the nurse reply as she looked at Mikan. "I need a little help here." she motioned for her colleagues to help her carry the brunette's body.

"Then we have to bring her back to her ward." the doctor said bluntly as he shoved his hands into his cloak's pockets.

"She… doesn't have a pulse."

"… what?" the doctor looked bewildered as his eyes lingered towards Mikan's pale face. "I'll get Subaru-sensei!"

"It's useless." the nurse merely said as she peered into Natsume's room, only to see an emotionless expression etched across his handsome features as he stared at her direction.

"What are you implying, Nadeshi-san?" the doctor furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to comprehend what the nurse was trying to say.

"Natsume-kun knew that Sakura-chan has already passed on." Reiko said as she approached Mikan. "I'll take her to her ward. We'll let her friends decide what to do for her funeral, then."

Reiko took Mikan's lifeless body from her colleagues and placed her on a stretcher before rolling her towards the brunette's ward, ignoring the questioning stares from the doctor and the other nurses.

"Rest assured, Mikan-chan." Reiko said as she rolled Mikan into her ward.

* * *

"You see…" he started.

The students looked at the teacher expectantly, listening intently of what he had to say.

Narumi-sensei took a deep breath before heaving an exasperated sigh. "First of all, the purpose of the necklace is to store Mikan-chan's soon-to-be-erased memories. Actually, the piece I've break just now is a replica of the original. The actual piece is with Yuka-senpai, for she needs to gather data with it." He paused.

"What data?" Hotaru inquired, her amethyst eyes staring straight at the teacher.

"Data to make sure that Mikan doesn't die, permanently." he explained.

"Permanently?!" Ruka exclaimed, astonished.

"I hate to admit this, but now I'm beyond confused." Hotaru murmured as she cursed herself for not being able to comprehend what the teacher was trying to say.

"Okay, allow me to explain all the way from the top."

"Please."

* * *

"Mikan-chan…" a feminine voice said softly as she caressed the cheek of the afore-mentioned girl. Nadeshi Reiko, the accomplice of Azumi Yuka had disguised as a nurse and snuck into the infirmary to complete her final task – to take good care of Sakura Mikan. And that was just part of the plan.

A small smile curved at her lips as she tucked the brunette under the warm white blankets. "You've done well, Mikan-chan…" she whispered as she stood firm beside the hospital bed, hovering across the motionless brunette, tears of joy and sadness close from falling from her eyes. "And I shall release you of your pain soon…" she paused.

"But first… I need to do something first. Please hold on, Mikan-chan. I'll be right back." She whispered as she left the cold room, with the brunette lying on the bed, half transparent.

-

"I need you to prepare the MRI right now, at this instance!" a voice instructed as the owner paced back and forth in the room.

"Right away, Yuka-sama!" the men obliged almost immediately and rushed towards different directions, fulfilling the recent task their leader had just entrusted them with.

"Shiki." She called out, running her fingers across her shoulder-long brunette hair. "Is it ready yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Yuka-sama." The afore-mentioned man bowed and responded. He was clad in an elegant black tuxedo, accessorized with a shiny black sunglasses with small crystals encrusted on the sides of the glasses, and at least a dozen of controlling devices dangling around his body, from bracelets to necklaces to rings, you name it. "But soon, please worry not." He continued.

Yuka huffed in frustration as she ordered more men to prepare the equipments she needed. "How can I not be worried, Shiki? It's a life and death situation!" she exclaimed as she pulled her hair harshly. "What is Reiko doing so slow anyway?!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Yuka-sama. But please calm down. Being panicky and anxious will only bring worse results." He reasoned as he bowed politely at the lady. The sight of his leader panicking only brought him more concern and distraught as he silently prayed that things would go smoothly from then on.

After pacing up and down a few more laps, Yuka finally settled down and sat down on the red couch. "You're right Shiki. I'm losing my posture. Thanks for reminding." She smiled a small grin at her bodyguard before heaving a sigh. "But I do wish that Reiko would hustle though…"

* * *

'_Knock knock'_

He wiped the remaining tears which stained his handsome features. It was a long time since he last cried. Heck, he can't even remember the time when was the last time he cried. He cursed himself for being childish. He blamed himself for having emotions. And most of all, he hated himself for harboring feelings to the brunette for he knew that he would only bring her pain and sorrow. But the thought of losing her was just unbearable, and he could only put up a tough look for a mere few minutes before he burst out crying alone in his ward. He swiveled a tear before uttering 'Come in' at the knocking person.

"Hey Natsume-kun. Are you okay?" she enquired as she approached the bed, removing her nurse cap in the process. "Remember me?"

Natsume stared at the lady intently, scrutinizing her features for a few minutes before finally recognizing her as Nadeshi Reiko, the fortune-teller who told him all about the brunette's condition, the person who indirectly turned his world three-hundred degrees upside-down when she first revealed the supposed-confidental secret to him.

"Yeah. You're the old hag from the fortune-telling booth." He retorted as he placed an innocent look on his face.

A twitch formed at Reiko's forehead before exclaiming, "I'm only twenty-seven, if you hadn't known. Gosh, what a rude brat."

Natsume smirked a little before answering, "Your reaction kind of remind me of Polka…" he lowered his head low as he clutched onto his bed sheets tightly, successfully wrinkling the already-half-wrinkled cloth.

Her azure eyes softened a little at the sudden remark of the fire-caster as she saw how sad the boy was. She couldn't help but to feel pity towards the young chap, for he was repeatedly given hope and it was destroyed consequently.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she sighed in exasperation. "Look. I'm not here to remind you of Mikan-chan. I just want to inform you regarding her condition." Reiko's frown was replaced with a stern look when Natsume's head shot up at the mere mention of the brunette's name. His crimson eyes widened slightly before returning back to its normal size when he recalled of the recent scene.

"She's…" he paused and lowered his head again. He bit his bottom lip and gritted his teeth before muttering the phrase, the few words that he found just difficult to pronounce. "I killed her, right?" he said forcibly before grabbing on the already-wrinkled bed sheets again.

An unexpected chuckle came from the disguised nurse before she clamped her mouth with her palm, intending to suppress her stifled laugh at the discouraged fire-wielder. Natsume looked up promptly, his crimson eyes filled with confusion and irritation at the fortune-teller.

"Why are you laughing, you old hag?" he muttered in annoyance as he saw a playful smirk formed at the lady's lips when she removed her hands from her mouth.

"I would appreciate if you stop addressing me as an old hag." She retorted, consequently clamping her mouth for a more suppressed laugh.

Natsume growled in frustration as he waited for the lady to enjoy her laugh. After a whole three minutes, only the laughing died down and the room was once again silent.

"Done?" he uttered impatiently. "So what do you want to tell me about? Spill it and get out. I'm not in the mood." He paused for two seconds before whispered not-too-softly, "I'm mourning."

And immediately Reiko burst into laughter. Her eyes were brimming with tears of hilarity as she laughed uncontrollably in the small room.

"Stop it!" Natsume snapped. "What is so funny about it?" he snarled.

"Who—" she chuckled. "Who are you mourning for?" she panted as she tried to calm herself down.

"For Polka of course you hag!" he yelled, completely annoyed with the lady's antics. "If you have nothing to say then get out of my room!"

"Okay okay. Calm down. If only you didn't mention such hilarious things, then I wouldn't burst out laughing like this." She reasoned as she swallowed a gulp. "Look." Her cheery mood was replaced with a serious expression in a matter of seconds.

"Let me say this, once and for all. Mikan-chan is not dead." She said, emphasizing on the 'not'.

'Huh', was the only word that escaped the raven-haired lad's lips. His crimson eyes widened in bewilderment as he tried to absorb the information. When the detail finally sank in, his lips trembled as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Then…." He whispered, urging Reiko to continue and give him a reasonable explanation.

"You… will know soon, but not now. Well then, take care." Reiko bowed in respect and took her leave from the ward.

"_Mikan… is not… dead?"_

_

* * *

_"_What are we doing here, Mitsume? It's so cold in here…"_

"_Mikan, hang on. We're almost there."_

"_It's so cold, yet comfortable. Is it… heaven?"_

"_Mikan, stay with me."_

"_It's so alluring… so tempting…"_

"_Hang on Mikan!"_

"_Why… Why do I feel so sleepy in here… Mitsume?"_

"_No! Don't close your eyes! We're almost there! Mikan!"_

"_Mit… Nat…sume…"_

"_Wake up Mikan! Please! I beg of you!"_

_

* * *

_"The Precognitor has arrived, my lady."

Yuka immediately stood up and walked towards a spot, the exact coordinate where two petite figures were suddenly crystallized from the atmosphere, forming two humane females.

"Took you long enough Reiko." Yuka murmured when the crystallization process completed, revealing Reiko and another…

"Sorry, Yuka-senpai." Reiko apologized as she bowed apologetically at her senior. "I've brought her. My task is finished."

"Indeed. Thank you very much Reiko." Yuka smiled at Reiko gratefully as she patted on her shoulder, her hazel eyes filled with happiness and excitement as she glanced onto the figure standing beside of her junior. "You may leave now."

Reiko nodded in acknowledgement as she motioned for the others to leave the room as well. It was a reunion after all, and she didn't want anyone to interrupt the rare event, especially when it involves her precious senior.

Everyone who was present in the room left Yuka and the female alone and went to mind their own businesses while some took guard at the room's entrance. The humongous red mosaic door then closed softly with a 'click', sealing their leader from them as she held up a Barrier Alice around her office.

After confirming her surroundings were one hundred percent safe, she suddenly heaved a heavy sigh as she swallowed hard. Now that she was alone in the room with the female, she felt awkward and uneasy with the blanket of silence shrouding them.

Heaving another sigh, she finally turned her face towards the lifeless figure who was still standing at the spot when she first came in. "Mikan."

* * *

"Naru!"

A sudden call from the faculty startled the afore-mentioned teacher, successfully interrupting his discussion with his fellow students. Actually deep inside, he was praying that the matter was urgent and he could use it as an excuse to escape from his anxious pupils. However, the familiar nickname of his quickly gave him the impression that the matter was more than urgent and important, and it might involve a certain someone in the Academy.

"Yes? Misaki? Something wrong?" Narumi-sensei questioned his Biology teacher-cum-friend.

"Mikan-chan is nowhere to be found!" Misaki-sensei exclaimed as he placed his hand on his knees, bending down to catch his breath. He just came back from a stroll to the hospital when he decided to pay a visit to the brunette, and it surprised him much when he realized the girl was nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Narumi-sensei, including Hotaru and Ruka yelled in unison at the remark of the Biology teacher.

* * *

"Natsume!" a gentle voice called the raven-haired lad in a rather ungentle-like manner.

"Something wrong, Ruka?" Natsume stared at his blonde-haired friend questioningly with his crimson eyes.

"Mi—I mean, Sakura-chan is gone!" Ruka exclaimed as he inhaled the air deeply, his heart beating rapidly as he just ran from the lounge to Natsume's ward.

"So?" was Natsume's smart reply as he kept his stoic face, seemingly unfazed of the recent news he just received from his best friend. He was actually surprised when the news reached him, but he knew that it was Reiko's doing, and whatever she does is for Mikan's sake.

"You seem calm." Hotaru stated as she scrutinized the fire-caster with her amethyst orbs, unbelieving that the chap is not the least worried of her best friend.

"Like I've said, so?" Natsume repeated as his deadpan expression was kept intact.

"You heartless cold stupid idiotic brat." Hotaru muttered under her breath as she proceeded to sit on the couch.

"I heard that." Natsume retorted before looking back at his best friend.

Ruka had this disbelief and bewildered expression etched across his face, his jaw was kept firm as his lips were thinned into a straight line, his eyebrows fluttering and blinking slowly, and his cerulean orbs were filled with confusion and anger.

"You're unbelievable, Natsume."

* * *

"Mikan."

The lifeless figure stood motionless and paid no heed to the call. Her brunette hair was left down as she stared straight into space, her hazel pupils were dilated as if she was dead.

"Mikan." She called again.

But the figure didn't move nor speak. Her legs stood frozen onto the ground, her face featured zero expression, as if she was a pillar, a stone statue.

"Mi…kan…" Yuka cried in despair. Her one and only daughter had turned into an emotionless and expressionless statue, where she couldn't even hear to her call.

"I'm sorry Mikan! I'm really sorry!" she ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. Her translucent tears were overflowing as she kept calling the younger brunette's name. "I'm sorry that I'm late. Mikan, please answer me! Please! I beg you!"

"Yuka-senpai! Is everything alright? Please let me in!" a voice was heard from the other side of the door, and rapid knocks were made onto the red door, but Yuka completely ignored her pleas.

"Mikan… Can you just… answer me? I'm your mother, Azumi Yuka. Please… Just... please…" Yuka was as if a damsel in distress. She had never showed this much of emotions to anyone, not even to her closest junior Nadeshi Reiko. She continued hugging her daughter tightly as she ran her fingers through the younger brunette's curly brown hair.

Unbeknownst to her, a tear dropped from Mikan's lifeless pupils as she slowly opened her mouth, her white and dry lips moving as if she wanted to speak.

"_M..o..m…." _

_

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:**

Whoa. Yet again, this chapter is rather short and rushed cause' I'm writing this while my parents were out for a function. Oh my, bad girl I am. Anyway, I'm still bothered by the fact whether my story is boring or not. Care to leave a comment or opinion? Constructive critiques are widely welcomed as well!

Oh yeah by the way, I was thinking of revising the whole story again cause' I've found a lot, and I mean a lot of grammar mistakes in some chapters, so I was thinking on revising it all over again, but of course, after the story is complete. I'll put up a notice when the time comes.


	19. Le Vérité Finalement

I'm really sorry for being in hiatus for like six months! O_O So here, sorry again!

* * *

**+ Chapitre XIX +**

**...+ Le. ****La Vérité ; Finalement****+…**

_' the Truth ; Finally'_

_

* * *

_

"You're unbelievable, Natsume."

A blanket of unspoken silence engulfed the figures, whose shallow breaths could be heard clearly in the cream-colored room.

"Got a problem with that, Nogi?" he hissed in arrogance. With the fact that he addressed his best friend with his last name, Natsume had already made clear that he was irritated and annoyed.

But the timid blonde-haired lad has no intention of backing down, _this time._

"Yes. A big problem, that is." He replied bluntly, mustering just enough courage to go against his raven-haired best friend, which was something he had never done before. He managed to pull up a strong and determined expression on his kind face, but deep down he was a tad bit cowering, and he was anticipating a revolting reaction from the boy, but the only thing he got was…

"_Okay okay, I quit." _

"Wha--?" Ruka looked at his childhood friend questionably, his cerulean eyes filled with confusion and astonishment.

"I say I quit. This prank is going way off-track."

"A prank? A prank???"

Ruka immediately pounced on the raven hair lad and tickled him, while the latter kept struggling to keep his friend's hands off him.

As the two male teenagers continued with their comfortable scene, a certain jet black-haired figure had just past her patience limit and she was currently tapping her foot non-so-softly on the tiled floor, signaling the boys to acknowledge her presence… or otherwise.

However, unfortunately, she was utterly and rudely ignored as the blonde teacher cowered behind her, unwilling to get involved with the pre-commotion that is just about to happen in the room.

"Nogi…" Hotaru muttered dangerously as she fished out her infamous Baka Gun and aimed it directly at the blonde lad, not even a trace of hesitance and mercy glinted in her amethyst eyes. "Chow time." She muttered quietly.

* * *

"Yuka-senpai? Yuka-senpai?! Can you hear me? Open the door!" a lady with long silky amber hair knocked violently on the huge red door, yelling indifferent phrases over and over again.

"Reiko-san, do you think we should…" A man clad in a neat tuxedo implied suggestively, his head nodding in acknowledgement as the lady looked at him with urgency twinkling in her azure orbs.

Shiki removed his gaze from the lady and fixed his accessorized sunglasses at the door. He took a deep breath before placing a stiff hand flatly on the metal, murmuring a few phrases in the process.

"There is no need for that."

A sudden voice startled the man as he abruptly removed his hand from the door and kept it behind him. He then heard a sigh from the amber-haired lady as the door opened slightly.

It was Azumi Yuka walking out from the room, a cold and stern expression etched across her face.

"_It is time."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Persona, what's the current situation?" a masculine voice echoed across the huge room.

"Sir, reliable sources stated that there was some movement in the organization. They might be preparing for an attack against the Academy." Persona replied as his black lips were thinned into a straight line and his white mask covered any expression hinted on his face.

The room was silent and atmosphere was tense before the man spoke again.

"Then we shall prepare." He said firmly, determination evident in his tone. "This shall be a war, an unavoidable battle of bloodshed."

Persona looked at his master with curiosity, his maroon orbs glinted evilly and excitedly as he uttered, "What shall we do now, sir?"

The man then turned his face and stared at Persona intently. The latter felt a sudden shiver crawling on his body as he bowed his head low, "I apologize for my ignorance, sir." His fists were clenched at his sides as his palms were wet with cold sweat.

"No need to be afraid." The man smirked in arrogance as he scrutinized the figure bowing respectively at him. He then proceeded to sit on his master chair, placing his elbows on his oak table and crossing his fingers around as a smirk played on his lips.

"This will be interesting." He muttered as his brown eyes glinted with mixed emotions.

"Yes, Kuonji-sama." Persona whispered as he held his right hand on his chest as a sign of great respect.

* * *

"Ouch!!" a loud chorus of shriek was heard across the hospital as resting birds scurried away panickedly prior to the disturbing sound.

"What was that for?!" Ruka yelled at the raven-haired inventor as the latter blew the smoke emanating from her Baka Gun.

"For ignoring me." She replied, unfazed as she wiped her popular invention with a handkerchief.

"Duh." Natsume muttered in a low voice, irritated by the fact that he was just shot by the Baka Gun, directly on the head.

"Got a problem?" Hotaru glared at the fire-caster with evil glints in her amethyst eyes as she aimed her recently-upgraded invention again at the lad, a threatening aura shrouding her previous stoic expression.

Natsume, on the other hand, didn't move one bit from the aiming direction, as if he wasn't afraid at all at what the Baka Gun could bring on him. And that, successfully pissed Hotaru off as she thought he was sneering and insulting her.

Realizing it was the best timing and chance to butt in, Narumi finally stepped into between his pupils, intending to stop the commotion and acquire a logical reason behind his precious daughter's disappearance and Natsume's calm façade. "Alright alright. You should stop no— "

RING RING!

"What great timing…" Narumi muttered as he fished his phone out from his navy-blue jeans without any difficulty. His brows were furrowed as he stared the screen, intending to reject the call before his purple eyes started to widen and his face unreadable, as his mouth fell open to form a loop and a whisper of an unexpected name was heard from the blonde teacher.

"Azumi… Yuka…"

The room fell silent as the teenagers held their breaths at the mere mention of the name—the female raven-haired inventor had a scowl at her lips as she plastered a stoic expression on her features, the animal lover had his cerulean orbs glued against his teacher, his heart practically stopped as he gasped softly and quietly. The male fire caster was the last, lying on the hospital bed with an annoyed expression etched across his flawless face, his eyebrows were slanted as his lips were thinned to a straight line. It was him who broke the ice.

"Answer." He instructed as Narumi stared at the phone incredulously, his right hand still gripping at the ringing phone.

'_Damn it,'_ the teacher thought in his mind.

Hotaru, on the other hand, realized that it was the only chance for her to obtain clues of the brunette, thus searching for her best friend before something really bad happen. It was, perhaps her imagination, but her instincts kept bugging her, telling her that her best friend's disappearance was no mere joke. She then snapped out of her thinking trance when the phone stopped ringing.

Ruka gasped again. "The ringing _stopped_." He shuttered. Thoughts were running in his mind like wild cats, and he was imagining different scenes, ranging from the most likely to the utter impossible.

"Damn it Naru! Why didn't you answer that damned call?!" Natsume yelled at the teacher, his fists clenched together as he banged the side table with his left fist, but Narumi didn't budge one bit.

"I demand an explanation." Hotaru locked her amethyst eyes at the teacher, traces of anger and betrayal evident in her small face despite the stoic expression plastered on her features.

Narumi was still silent. He threw his phone non-too-gently towards the white wall, and luckily it didn't break nor crash.

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around Narumi and was ready to engulf him in a mere radius of 5cm. All heads turn to Natsume as the fire-caster stretched out a hand, another hand grabbing his chest where his heart lies as he sweated profusely and he was breathing heavily.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out in surprise. The sight of his best friend suffering and indirectly killing himself caused his patience limit to rise to its peak.

"Sp..ea..k." Natsume managed to utter out the word, even though he was having great difficulty in breathing regularly.

"Natsume! Stop it!" Ruka yelled at the lad. He never liked violence, even though the current situation leaves Natsume no option but to force the teacher to blurt out every single thing he knows that they did not know.

"Don't… sto..p.. me…" Natsume raised his free hand against Ruka, indicating he was unwilling to be interfered, even by his best friend.

Ruka looked at his best friend with his cerulean orbs, sadness etched across his gentle face. "Natsume. Stop." He whispered softly.

"Fine." A low and husky voice suddenly muttered as the ring of fire surrounding him extinguish into thin air.

Ruka then turned his face again at Narumi, not daring to interrupt of what the teacher intend to say.

"The last time we met, Yuka-senpai told me that, if she ever called me again, then…" Narumi paused, his grip tightening across the phone.

"Then what?" Hotaru impatiently asked.

"Then… Everything shall start." Narumi said firmly as he raised his head, determination evident in his purple eyes.

"What's…. 'everything'?" Ruka looked at the teacher questionably.

Suddenly the phone rang again, and immediately the room went silent again. "Answer." Natsume repeated as he supported himself by placing his elbow on the sliding table.

Narumi looked at the vibrating cellphone hesitantly,

She raised her arm, pointing and aiming the Baka Gun, or Baka Cannon rather at the teacher. "Press the green button, this instant."

Narumi breathed heavily as his thumb slowly reached for the _Answer_ button, clicking it as he placed the phone against his left ear, his eyebrows furrowed.

'Loudspeaker.' Hotaru mouthed silently at the teacher, her gun still pointing at him as Narumi held the phone out. He then pressed a button and a sound bellowed from the phone.

"_Hello?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"I want the machine to be in perfect shape." A voice echoed in authority across the room as people were scattered around, some bringing metal equipments while some fixing the said machine.

"Err… Yuka-senpai?" Reiko asked unsurely, her voice hesitant as she stared at her subordinates running around the room in disarray.

"Hm?" Yuka responded without looking at her junior, her gaze fixed at the few machines in the room, observing as her men assembled the correct equipments in the appropriate places. She crossed her hands on her chest as her left index finger tapped impatiently on her overlapped right arm.

"Are you certain…" the younger lady spoke quietly as she flicked a glance at the brunette girl lying on the long couch. Mikan's right hand was limping beside the sofa, her eyes staring straight onto the ceiling, unmoving and unwavering.

"Positive." The older woman replied firmly, almost immediately, as the younger brunette lady hung her head low, ambiguous and perplexed of the current situation.

"Yuka-sama." A sudden masculine voice startled Reiko as she raised her head up, listening intently of the latest update. Yuka, on the other hand, removed her crossed hands from her chest and looked at her kneeling underclassman, running her slender fingers across her short russet hair as she blew a soft sigh.

"And I thought you're going to take forever to complete this." She paused as she flicked her eyes open, revealing fierce and sharp hazel orbs. The underclassman immediately shivered, feeling as if the intent stare was penetrating his body, devouring him from inside out.

"Um…" he shuttered. "It is ready."

"Yuka-senpai." Reiko chuckled lightly as she patted her senior's shoulder, "Don't do that, you're scaring him."

Yuka sighed again. "Sorry…" she murmured as she took a sharp breath.

"You, you, you." She commanded as she pointed at the respective males, "Dismissed."

The instructed men quickly dispersed as Yuka fish out a red cellphone from her right pocket. Reiko looked at the older lady questioningly as she watched the latter press a few buttons on the cell.

"Uh… Yuka-senpai?"

"Reiko. I'm going to make an important call. I'm leaving everything to you for now, so make sure everything goes as planned. I'll come back in probably, half an hour. Supervise."

Reiko nodded as Yuka walked out from the room and headed for her office. The chocolate-eyed lady pressed another few buttons before placing the cellphone on her right ear.

'_Pick up quick, Narumi.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hello?"_

"Yuka-senpai?"

"_Narumi, why didn't you pick up the phone just now?"_

"Errr…."

"_Anyway, Mikan is here, so don't worry."_

"Is she alright?"

"_Um…."_

"So??...." Narumi asked frantically.

"_She's fine… but you do know of her condition now right?"_

"….Post-dead?" Narumi blurted.

"_-laughs- If you call it post-dead, then post-dead it is. Anyway, I just ring up to inform you that the procedure will begin in a few minutes."_

"Alright… Just make sure she's fine."

"_Narumi, she's my daughter. I'll do my very best to ensure her utmost safety. Worry not."_

"I hope everything will go as planned. Otherwise…."

"_I know. I'll contact you once the procedure ends. Make sure you answer the call. Ja."_

The trio looked at the teacher expectantly as the latter pressed on the red button. Narumi heaved an exasperated sigh and gulped.

"Better not be any interruptions this time." Natsume muttered softly.

"Yeah. I want to finish this, once and for all." Narumi plopped down to couch and positioned himself comfortably.

"Now speak."

"Alright alright. Where was I?"

"From the top please, like you've promised."

"Alright, all the way from the top. It all began a year ago."

* * *

_**A year ago, at the Faculty Room.**_

"_Narumi-sensei… I have a favour to ask of you."_

"_Yes, Mikan-chan, how can I be of service to you?"_

"_You see, I was thinking of joining the Dangerous Abilities Class."_

"_Mikan-chan… Mikan-chan, let's go sit there and have a nice talk?" Narumi nudged the brunette to sit at the lounge. Mikan just merely nodded and followed Narumi towards the corner. They sat facing each other and Narumi was the one who broke the silence._

"_Mikan-chan, look at me, you do know what you're saying right?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Then, may I know the reason please?"_

"_I want to help… Natsume."_

"_Oh… So you knew."_

"_Yeah, I heard about it the other day. Ruka-pyon's conversation with Persona."_

"Stupid girl. Stupid Persona." Natsume muttered quietly.

"_So… What do you plan to do now Mikan-chan?"_

"_I'm going to meet up with my mom."_

"_Yuka-senpai? Why??"_

"_Don't worry, she's with us. She had some problems with the AAO so she's helping me out."_

"_She agreed to your decision?"_

"_Fortunately, yeah. Otherwise I'll be having a hard time training myself within this time limit."_

"_I understand… So… Are you picking up the form? The fifth form?"_

"_Yeah. I don't want to hurt others for my own benefits."_

"_Seriously Mikan-chan, I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with you now, but you know, I'll always support you, whatever, whenever and wherever you are. To tell you the truth, if you ask me, I really don't want you to get involved in all this."_

"_Thanks, Narumi-sensei. I really appreciate that. But I've already made up my mind."_

"_When are you leaving then?"_

"_Tonight. Midnight."_

"_That early?"_

"_Yeah, cause' Mom could only leave the quarters tonight, after a mission. I can't afford to burden her now that I'm asking for her help. They would get suspicious."_

"_Very well. Come here."_

_Narumi gave Mikan a big bear hug and patted her back softly as a sign of encouragement. The girl then proceeded to leave the faculty room._

"_Bye Mikan-chan…"_

"_Bye Dad."_

_And she left…_

_

* * *

  
_

"I suppose she went to inform you before meeting up with me that day." Natsume said.

"Hm? You met her before she left?" Narumi inquired.

"Yeah, kinda…" Natsume muttered softly, and Narumi smiled at the sight.

"Then?" Hotaru spoke up.

"Then… I didn't meet her after she left. Yuka-senpai did ring me up a couple of times, but just to inform how Mikan-chan was doing. It was only a few months ago, she called me out to discuss about her plan—to destroy AAO."

* * *

_**Kanyo Café, 4 months ago.**_

"_Tell me the truth, Yuka-senpai, why did Mikan-chan decide to join the Dangerous Ability class?"_

"……"

"_It's not as simple as helping out Natsume only, right?"_

"……_."_

"_Yuka-senpai, please."_

_Yuka heaved a huge sigh before speaking up reluctantly, "I asked her. I need her powers to help me destroy AAO."_

"_Why would you need her powers? Aren't you powerful enough to take down the whole quarters?"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not. I've recently caught up in a heated argument with the higher-ups, and they are dispatching bodyguards to supervise me so that I would not be able to do anything to harm the organization." Yuka explained as she sipped from her cup of coffee._

"_So you called for Mikan-chan's help?"_

"……_Yeah."_

"_I can't believe this. You're her mother for God's sake!" Narumi accused as his forehead creased in disbelief_

"_You don't understand! They're hunting her too, you know?" Yuka yelled back._

"_Hunting her, you mean…"_

"_Yes. They see my potential in her, and they want to take her in so that she wouldn't be a threat to the organization. And she'll eventually end up like me." Yuka sighed again._

"_What are they trying to do… Those monsters..."_

"_I don't know, and I don't want to know. The only thing I want to do now is to protect my daughter from these evil monsters and wipe them off this world for good. It's for the benefits of Gakuen Alice too."_

"_Hey Yuka-senpai?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what, count me in. I want to stop this also, but that doesn't mean I'm totally in to support for Mikan-chan to do this dangerous task."_

"_Thanks for understanding."_

"_So… you said you want to discuss something with me? What is it about?"_

"_Ah yes, right. This." Yuka put down her cup and searched for something in her pockets. She then fish out a red necklace and passed it to Narumi._

"_Whoa, pretty." Narumi scrutinized the accessory and was amazed at its glowing feature._

"_Of course. Anyway, I have no idea why the necklace's red instead of say, orange or cream. Any clue?" Yuka looked puzzled herself._

"_Err… Yuka-senpai… Whose is this and why is it glowing." Narumi inquired._

"_Oh sorry. This necklace belongs to Mikan, and the reason it is glowing is because her pyreflies are stored in this necklace. In other words, this necklace is a product of her Steal Alice's fifth form, similar in the production of Alice Stones. But it's red in colour…" _

"_I think I know why." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's Natsume-kun."_

"_Hyuuga-kun? You mean…"_

"_Yeah… Children are complicated, somehow…"_

"_…"_

"What the heck?" Natsume interrupted.

"Hush!" Ruka immediately stopped Natsume from questioning.

" _By the way, what are these so-called pyreflies?"_

"_It contains Mikan's memories since she was a baby until now. I will then keep these memories and store them as classified data into my personal computer." Yuka briefly explained._

"_What for?"_

"_For purposes when Mikan will be reincarnated."_

"_Reincarnated?!" Narumi stood up abruptly, causing the chair he was previously sitting on to fall and cause a loud clanking sound._

"_Yes." Yuka spoke softly while bowing her head._

"_Are you serious?!" Narumi questioned again._

"_Positively serious." Yuka muttered as soft as possible while she looked around her. People were staring and whispering. "Now would you just sit and calm down so that people don't look at us?"_

"_Uh… Sorry…" Narumi apologized and took his seat. "But reincarnation? How is that even possible?" It was Narumi to whisper this time._

"_Narumi Narumi, anything is possible in the world of Alices. When she reincarnates, she'll even look and behave like how she did before she died."_

"_Died… So you mean Mikan-chan will die, and get reborn again? I mean I mean, what the heck?!" Narumi's voice began to rise again._

"_Hush Narumi. When Mikan help me to carry out my plan, it is inevitable for her to use her Steal Alice for a complete training. And even after she becomes a professional, she would still need to steal the Alices of those which are essential for the plan. And eventually she will use up all her powers and her existence, resulting in death. I definitely don't want my daughter to sacrifice herself just to complete this mission. She's my only child, plus she still has a long way to go."_

_

* * *

  
_

"At least this Azumi Yuka still has a heart." Hotaru muttered.

"That was all. After that I didn't receive any news from either her or Mikan-chan, until last month, which is when Mikan-chan appeared before me and said that she's back from whatever she was doing. Gosh was I so surprised."

"That's all?" Ruka inquired.

"Yeah. That's all. Why?"

"I can't believe you dragged this so long for just some short conversations, you pedophile." Natsume spoke darkly.

"Hey!" Narumi protested.

"Let's go. Now Mikan-chan's safe and well, Natsume needs to rest." Hotaru hushed and nudged for the others to leave the room.

"Hold on."

"If the experiment fails, I want you to describe the situation to me."

* * *

"Experiment starts in, five, four, three, two, one. Experiment commences." a robotic voice echoed across the laboratory

"Yuka-senpai, the procedure will take about an hour, would you like to take a break and grab something to eat? There will a lot to do after this." Reiko suggested.

Yuka nodded. "Okay." And they proceeded to leave the laboratory.

'_This better work…'_ Yuka glanced at her daughter one last time before she left for lunch.

"How are things going, Persona?" a masculine voice spoke.

"Everything is going smoothly, sire. Another half an hour and our troop will be ready." Persona responded in a respectful tone.

"Excellent. The final showdown shall come, and we're just getting started."

* * *

"_One more thing." Yuka said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_There is a chance this experiment will fail."_

"_What will happen then?"_

"_Then… the world of Alices will turn into chaos as Mikan will turn into a dangerous weapon."_

"_Dangerous weapon?"_

"_There'll be blood and corpses everywhere, as Mikan will unconsciously kill all those who approach her within one meter radius, even though those people are her allies and acquaintances. Her overwhelming power prior to the over-usage of her Steal Alice will engulf her and force her to murder every single person. She'll be, as if a monster, torturing and slowing killing them. She can only stop when her pulse stops."_

"_That's so…"_

"_I know, that's why we must assure everything is one hundred percent so that this accident will not happen. Otherwise, everyone will be damned, including me and you as well."_

"_If that's the case, to avoid this so-called accident, why don't you ask a Precognition Alice to foresee the future before carrying the plan?" Narumi reasoned._

"_It's no use. I've tried it once, Mikan's Nullifying Alice unconsciously disabled Reiko's ability to predict the future. Hence, it's either we do it or not."_

_*clang clang clang*_

"Natsume! Something wrong? You don't look good." Ruka prompted when he saw the glass Natsume was holding drop to the ground, and he was shaking.

"That scene…" Natsume was shuttering already.

"What is it, Natsume-kun?"

"I've seen that scene before… The scene you just described. I dreamed it before. It was raining, and there were lifeless bodies everywhere. Their faces were filled with shock and fear. Then there was this brunette girl, and she was completely drenched in the rain. Her white dress was stained with patches of red liquid, and the smell of fresh blood was lingering everywhere."

"Natsume…"

"This is insane." Hotaru muttered.

"Do you suppose… that this will be the outcome?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I—"

_*ring*_

"Hello?" Narumi answered his phone.

"_Narumi! We have a problem!"_

"What happened?!"

"_The experiment went all wrong! Mikan is creating havoc at the experiment room now! Ugh!"_

"Yuka-senpai! Daijoubu?!"

"_I'm fine! I can't hear you well, Mikan is disrupting the signals!"_

"What's the condition there?!"

"_Things have become worse. We have to brace for the worst. I can't speak further! Aaahhh--!" _

_*beep beep beep beep*_

"What happened?" Hotaru inquired.

"Natsume-kun…" Narumi paused, "I'm afraid… your nightmare has become a reality."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Done! I'm sorry if it seems like my writing skills have deterioted, cause I felt like that _. Anyway, there will be two more chapters, titled "The Final Showdown" and its "Epilogue". So stay tuned! =)


End file.
